The Beginning of a Love Story
by kitkat101895
Summary: A sequel to A New Start. You thought Katherine was your only problem? Think again. Isabellas here and all hell is about to break loose. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! And I hope your excited for the sequel. Hope you guys had an amazing Halloween! Did you guys check out the trailer to The Beginning of a Love Story? What did you think? I know, I suck at video editing but I wanted you guys to just have a glimpse of the story and a glimpse of Isabella's personality. Can I just say, it was so much fun write in Isabella's point of view. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Summary - You thought Katherine was your only problem? Think again. Isabellas here and all hell is about to break loose. Alex, Stefan and Damon are going to have to put their heads together and not stop one psycho ex but two and not only that but some old faces come back that could jeopardized Stefan and Alex's relationship...maybe even Alex and Damon's

Chapter 1

"But…But," Elena mumbled as she shaked uncontrollably and slowly took a couple steps back while I kept taking more steps towards her with my right hand still on my waist. It amused me that she was so scared of me. She started at me with those doe brown eyes. I simply cocked my head at her. Studying her. She was so interesting. An exact duplicated of Katherine but not in anyway like the evil bitch Katherine was. "You're…you're," she kept on stuttering. "Suppose to be dead"

"I was dead," I said. Her eyes opened wider. "And then I was reborn and now…I'm still technically dead. God, do you know nothing about vampires? I thought your cousin would have told you everything by now"

She then planted her feet on the ground and gave me a stern look. "Alex told me you died in 1863. They found your body in the ocean. That's what Torri told-"

"_Oooh_ Torri," I cut her off. "I knew all that knowledge would kill her one day"

"You knew Torri?"

"Of coarse I did. Who do you think killed her?"

"You killed her?"

"Well, not me physically. My little henchman, you know the one your bitch vampire mother compelled to give you a message well, just so happened he was strolling by when he was on his way to Mystic Falls and I had to give him my personal message to get Torri to shut up," I could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming from the distance. "Now," I said clapping my hands together. "I have to finish up this little…chit chat. What should I do with you?" Elena's eyes opened wider. Her eyes were about to pop out of her sockets. "I can't kill you because they'll know I was here and…and just because…hm…,"

I looked down at the sliver necklace around Elena's neck. I pointed at it. "There it is" I ripped off the necklace, dropped it on the ground and grabbed Elena by the neck and pinned her against the wall that was part of the stairs. I then started to compel her. "You will not remember my visit"

Elena started blankly at me. "I will not remember" she said.

"You won't remember that I came back in the first place or that I'm alive. You came home, found John and found out one of the tomb vampires were in here and attacked John. That's all you remember"

"That's all I remember" I quickly put the necklace back on Elena's neck and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>We pulled up front of the house to find an ambulance and police cars in front of the house. I returned from the hospital. I went back to the school and couldn't find my dress or bags anywhere. Somebody took them so; Stefan picked me up and drove me to the hospital. We went to go see how Caroline was doing. She was in really bad shape and they weren't sure if she would make it.<p>

Elena phoned me in a panic and told me that one of the tomb vampires were in the house and they attacked John and that Jeremy drank some of Anna's blood and tried to kill himself, so that he could become a vampire. We ran up to the house and saw John being pulled out of the house by the paramedics. We took a step inside only to be stopped by a police officer. "Excuse me," I glared at him. "I live here"

He started pushing us out.

"It's ok" we looked up and saw Elena standing at the top of the stairs.

I pushed pass him and ran up the stairs with Elena to Jeremy's room with Stefan following. "What happened?" Both Stefan and I asked at the same time.

"He said," Elena said looking at Stefan. "That Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now…I mean…he looks fine but so do you. I just…I don't know"

Stefan leaned down in front of Jeremy and grabbed his face and examined him. Jeremy started looking away. "Look at me" Stefan said.

"I'm fine, okay?" Jeremy said as he pushed him off. "I feel exactly the same" he said as she stood up.

I walked up to him. "Just sit down and shut up" I said as I pushed him back down to the bed.

"Should I call a paramedic?" Elea asked. "What should I do?"

Stefan kept on examining Jeremy. "No," Stefan said. "He's fine" Stefan stood up and stood beside me.

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked. "Damn it"

Elena looked at Jeremy with a shock look. "Don't say that Jeremy," she said. "Jer, why would you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna," he said as he stood up from the bed. "What happened to her tonight? She's dead"

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down," Stefan said as he grabbed him and placed him back on the bed. "I'm sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. Every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die" Jeremy wasn't looking at him. "Hey," he tapped him on the face. "Do you understand me?"

"Stefan," I said. "I know the kid's dumb but cut him some slack"

Jeremy glared at me and then looked back at Stefan. "Yeah," he said. "I understand"

"Good" Stefan said as he stood up straight and backed away.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's…blood actually hilled him of that"

There was a knock on the door. We all turned around and saw a police officer standing at the door. "Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

"I'll be right there" Elena told him. He gave her a nod and walked back down stairs.

"You two need to go to the hospital" Stefan told us.

"But-" Stefan cut me off.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy"

"That's not what I was going to ask about-"

"No," Jeremy said. "I don't need a babysitter"

"Yes," Elena said. "You do"

"Come on, Elena," I said as I grabbed her hand. "Let's go" I then started pulling her towards the door and down the stairs.

"Bonnie," I called to her as we walked up to her standing beside the front desk. "How is she? What's going to happen?"

"She's weak," Bonnie said. "They don't know if she's going to make it"

"What?" Elena said. Bonnie walked up to Elena and gave her a hug.

"Bonnie," I said. Bonnie let go of Elena and looked at me. "Maybe there's something we can do like…like a spell. I can ask Justin to look in some spell books and maybe you can look in the grimoire-"

"Alex," Bonnie cut me off. "I ca-"

"She doesn't know how," Bonnie was cut off. We turned and saw Damon walk up to us slowly. "Do you?"

"No," Bonnie told him. "I don't"

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that"

"Yeah, well I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn"

Damon rolled his eyes at her and then looked at me, inches from my face. "I can give Caroline some blood"

"No," Elena said. "No way"

Damon ignored Elena and kept his yes on me. "Just enough to heal her, she will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better, Alex"

"No, Alex," Elena grabbed my wrist. I looked at her. "It's too risky, you can't agree to that"

"Do it," Bonnie said. We both turned to her. She looked at us with pleading eyes. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die," She looked back at Damon. "Do it"

"I agree," I said. "If it'll make Caroline better then we have to do it"

Damon looked at me and then turned his head to Bonnie. "If I do this," Damon said. "You and me, call truce?"

"No but you'll do it anyway, for Alex" She said with a smile.

I glared at Bonnie. "Bon-" I said but I stopped when she walked pass us and left the three of us alone.

"I know," Damon said looking at Elena. "This is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight"

"I agree" I said.

"We should probity talk to John," Elena said. "Ask him if he knew one of the tomb vampires that attacked him"

"What?" Elena and I turned to Damon who had a puzzled look on his face. "When?" I gave him a funny look. "What are you two talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?" Elena asked.

"Come on, Elena. You know I was"

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier…on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings. Come on, we kissed, Elena!"

"Excuse me" I said turning to Elena. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah, you came after" Damon said. I turned around and looked at him.

"What? No I wasn't"

"Yes you were. Come on, don't tell me you don't remember too"

"Ok, I don't have time for this, Damon," Elena said. "Come on, Alex. We should go see Caroline"

I walked pass Damon but Damon grabbed my arm. "If you two want to forget what happed, fine…but I can't"

"Elena," Both Elena and I turned and saw Aunt Jenna walk up to us.

"Excuse me," Elena said as she walked up to Aunt Jenna. I quickly pulled my hand back from Damon and stood there ease dropping on Aunt Jenna and Elena's conversation. I have a feeling Damon was doing the same as well. "Jenna. Where's Uncle Jerry and Auntie Theresa?"

"They went to go see how John's doing," she said. "We came as soon as we got your message. How is he anyway?"

"Where have you three been?"

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report," Elena looked at her with a puzzled look. "We told you earlier"

"No you didn't" Elena said.

"Yes I did"

"No, Jenna, you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"_Oh_," We all turned to Damon with his eyes wide open. "Oh, you got to be kidding me" This time he was mad he looked at all three of us and then walked away.

"Damon," I said. "What's going on" I called as I ran after him.

Damon told us that it had to be Katherine who was at the house earlier and attacked John. We pulled up to the house and we walked threw the front door and saw Stefan lying on the ground "Stefan?" I asked as I walked up to him. "What the hell just happened?"

"Katherine happened" Damon said.

"Alex," I turned around and saw Mom and Dad walked threw the front door. "What the heck happened in here?"

"Uh," I turned to Damon, Stefan and Elena. "What did happen in here?"

"Just," Damon looked at my parents with a smile. "A little…brotherly roughhousing"

"Oh yeah," Dad said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I looked back at him. "'Roughthousing' I can see why. If I found out that my brother dd that to me I'd give him a little punch too"

"Dad," I said. "What are you talking about?" "Forget about it," Mom said as she put her hands up. "Alex, We know your friend is in bad shape so were staying until she gets better but I want you to get your stuff packed so it's ready when we go back to New York" her and Dad then started walking to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad," I said as I walked into the hallway and looked at me. They turned around. "I have…something to tell you" They looked at me with a puzzled look.

I turned to Damon, Elena and Stefan and gave them a nod. Elena gave me a nod back. "I think it's time I tell Jer" Elena said.

"You do that," I said. "I'll…talk to them here"

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Stefan, Damon?" They both gave me a nod and made their way to the kitchen. I looked back at Mom and Dad. "Let's sit down on the couch"

"So, Stefan and Damon are both vampires and were turned by this woman named Katherine who looks exactly like Elena?" Mom asked. I nodded. "And she's now here in Mystic Falls and she was the one that attacked John?" I gave her another nod.

"And Damon was supposed to marry this girl named Isabella who looked exactly like you?" Dad asked. I gave another nod. "But she's dead?"

"Yes," I said. There was a long pause. "This is why," I said. "I had to tell Elena. She would have found out anyway after all these vampire problems because she looks like Katherine. Jeremy didn't know. It was just my anger got the better of me earlier. Mom, Dad please. I love Aunt Jenna but she can't know about this. This is only to protect her"

Mom and Damon looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Alright," Dad said. "We won't"

"And another thing…please let me stay. I've built a life here. I've made friends. I have boyfriend that I love truly"

"Then why-" Mom said but she was interrupted when Elena walked into the room.

"I told Jer" Elena said.

I gave her a nod and looked back at Mom and Dad. "Alright," Mom said. "You can stay"

"As long as you keep in touch with us and let us know every thing that goes on here" Dad said.

I gave him a smile. "I promise" I said as I got up and gave them both a big hug.

"Well, were going to go back to the hospital and pick up Jenna," Mom said as she rose from her seat. "We'll be back later"

"Ok," I said. "Love you"

"Love you too, Miha" she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Dad got up and gave me a hug. They then left out the front door.

Elena and I walked into the kitchen and saw Stefan and Damon standing by the kitchen counter, talking. They stopped when they saw us entering the room. "I told Jeremy" Elena said.

"And I told my parents," I said. "We can't keep these secretes any longer and," I turned to Elena. "They promised not to tell Jenna" Elena gave me a nod with a small smile.

Stefan turned around and walked over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked as he stopped n front of me.

"No," I said. "I'm not. It was all fine and dandy when all the tomb vampires packed up and left town and I was hoping things would get better"

"I know. We all did"

"Katherine was in this house," Elena said. We all turned our attention to her. "That means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?"

"Move" Damon said. We all turned at him as he plastered on a smile.

"Thanks for the help, Damon" I said.

"Katherine wants the both of you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you'll both be dead but you're not," I rolled my eyes and took a seat in the chair beside me. Elena took the one beside her. "So, clearly she had other plans"

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process," Stefan said. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Damon raised his eyebrow and thought about it. I gave him a glare along with my eye brow raised. "To risk another frown lining crouching on your very crowded forehead," he walked around the counter and stood by the edge of if. "We…kissed" My mouth immediately fell open. "And you really thought it was Elena?" I asked. "What, you seemed to enjoy it too"

"What?"

"We kissed, Alex. Remember?"

I shook my head. "What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked. I turned to him and saw him giving the death glare to Damon.

"You know," Damon said. "When two lips pucker and then," he then puckered his lips. In an instant, Stefan rushed over to Damon but Damon rushed over to where Stefan stood moments ago. "Don't be obvious, Stefan" he said with a smile.

Stefan stalked over to Damon but I immediately stood in between them. "Stefan don't," I said. "This isn't going to solve anything"

"Alex," Stefan said. "Did you really kiss him"

"No, Stefan I would never betray you like that"

"When did you kiss 'Alex'?" Elena asked Damon.

"Right after you…or I mean Katherine walked into the house"

"When was that?"

"Around…9:00…maybe a bit before that"

"At nine," I said. "Stefan picked me up from the school and we were on our way to the hospital," It then clicked. "Do you think," I turned around to Stefan. "She's alive?"

"No," Stefan said. "It can't be. She died in 1863. They found her body. She has a grave"

"Well, maybe-"

I was interrupted when the door of the basement busted open and Justin and Max came out. They stopped when they saw us all staring at them. "Whoa," Max said. "What happened? What did we do?"

"How long have you two been down there?"

"We came home," Justin said. "Half an hour ago maybe. Stefan was here with Jeremy"

"Quick question. Did you use the spell Edgebono Utoosis, the duplicating spell, on me recently?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

I turned around at Stefan. "It has to be"

"I'll tell you what," Stefan said. "How about we keep an eyes around, to see if she really alive and here

" "If that's not the case," I turned around back to Justin and Max. "I think we should check to see if any of our old 'friends' have come back to see us. They could of easily used that spell on me"

"Like our old foes?" Justin asked. "As in?"

"People like Ronald, Dr. Evilini, just about everyone we've piss off in the past" I turned back to Stefan. "Look guys, we can't stand here and bicker about this. John has to know something, anything"

"I agree," Elena said. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him"

"She's Katherine," Damon said as he leaned against the edged of the kitchen door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "She love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know"

"No, I the girls are right," Stefan said. "John could know something threw Isobel," Stefan looked at Elena. "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk"

"I got a better idea" Damon said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "And what is this great idea?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch," he said with a wink in the eye and a smile. "See ya" he said as he pushed off the wall and started walking out the kitchen. "

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If Katherine thinks she's benign ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move"

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see" with that, he walked out of the kitchen and started walking towards the front door.

It was planned. It was the next day and the plan was that Elena and Stefan would go to the hospital and talk to John. Caroline was getting better thanks to Damon's blood. Damon was going to go to the get together at the Lockwood's for the celebration of life for Mayor Lockwood. Damon only went to see if Katherine would show up and to see if Isabella would show up as well if she was alive. Justin, Max, Harper and I were going but first we had to do some research on our old foes which took the whole morning. A couple hours later, Elena came home and told us that Stefan was going to the Lockwood's to search for Katherine and she told him she would be coming with us later when we were done.

* * *

><p>My plan was working out perfectly. They didn't have a clue I was alive. My plan was almost ruined when the Russo brothers caught me in the basement looking at their spell books the night before. Thank god I knew where the oldest brother wore his vervain so I was able to rip it off for a couple of seconds and compel them both to forget my visit and quickly rushed upstairs and out of their sight only to see the bitch Katherine back fighting with Stefan. My god he had changed since 1863. I quickly made my escape out the back door only to notice Katherine did the same moments later. Thankfully, she didn't catch my scent.<p>

I knew Katherine would come to the Lockwood mansion to make an appearance so I decided to bet her there first and hang around for a while before she came. I walked up the steps of the Lockwood mansion only to be greeted by the Lockwood boy. "Hello Alex," I gave him a small smile and extended my right hand. He grabbed it and shook it. "Thanks for coming. Come on in"

I gave him a nod and took my steps into the house. I ventured off into the mansion. I spotted Damon a couple of times. I first spotted him talking to the Sheriff and then spotted him talking to the witchy bitchy friend. What was her name…Caroline…no…Bellatrix. Am I high? No…what was it….Bonnie! That was her name. Bonnie. She was still mad at the vampires because of what happened to grandma witch. I made sure to stay clear of that one. I knew if she touched me, she would surely know what I am. I didn't want Damon to know I was here just yet.

I grabbed a glass of red wine they were serving and observed the premises and watched for Damon and Endora. I took a ship of my glass when I heard someone call out, "Alex," I turned around and saw Stefan walking towards me with that smile. It reminded me of the good old days. "Hey, I thought you were at home with your brothers and Harper. You said you guys were going to look up if any of your old foes were here"

I gave him a smile. My plan was in action. It would be better if Stefan found out I was alive instead of Damon. Things would've taken the wrong turn if it would have been the other way around. "Hello Stefan" I said.

Stefan gave me a funny look. "Uh…hi. So, did you find any of them in town"

I shook my head. "None of the old foes are here"

"Then…who is it?"

I gave him another smile. "It's been a while"

Stefan's smile disappeared. He wasn't angry he was…shocked. "Isa…Isabella?"

I smiled. "That's right"

"But…But they said you died in 1863. They found your body in the ocean"

"Well if you want people to think you died you just kill somebody around your age, wait a couple of months for it to be unrecognizable and then, _plop_, into the ocean they go. Gross process but the only way to get people to stop looking for you is to fake your own death" I said after taking a ship of my wine.

Stefan shook his head. "But how…what about Alex"

"What about Alex?"

He glared at me. "How does Alex look like you"

I felt a surprise "o" appear on my mouth but I was sure to quickly get ride of it so I wouldn't ruin my plans. "Oh, that. Well, that conversation is better if we take it outside. We wouldn't want any prying ears listening onto our conversation" I walked over to the door that lead outside. I turned around and saw Stefan plant his feet into the ground, cross his arms over his chest and glare at me. I cocked my head and raised my eye brow. "If you want answers you better hurry. Your _psycho __ex_ should be arriving soon"

He let out a deep breath and followed me to the back by the pond. We walked around the pond. "So, you were at the Gilbert's last night" He said.

"Yes I was" I said.

"Did you hurt John as well?"

"No...I just played around with his daughter. You know the hunting trick. You play around with them a bit. Make them scared and then at the right moment, you feed. Except last night, I didn't get to feed"

"But Elena didn't say-"

"It was because I compelled her to forget" I interrupted him.

"How? Elena has vervain on her"

"I have my ways" I said with a smile.

Stefan shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Now, answer my question, how does Alex look like you?" He asked.

I let out a sigh before answering his question "That's a very long and confusing process that took me years to scramble together and I'd rather not discuss about it"

"Fine, I'll ask a different question," I rolled my eyes again. "How do you know Katherine?"

"An old friend of mine knew Katherine back in her human days and knew Katherine came here in 1864 and thought since I was engaged to your brother, whom was also from here; I could track her down and keep track of her until the time was right. I've now successfully completed my mission by tracking her down to the last possible place I could think of, Mystic Falls. I've been traveling the world for years looking her. Getting leads here and there and then, while watching Alex, I find out the…the cousin who looks like Katherine lives here so I knew it would only take a matter of time before Katherine showed her face in town"

"Watching Alex? You've been watching Alex" I didn't say anything. Just simply smiled at him "For how long?"

"Not telling. It'll just ruin my plans"

There was pause. "What are you here, Isabella?"

I gave him a smile while I took a step towards him. Inches from his face. _"__That__'__s __for__ me __to__ know __and __for __you__ to__…__dot, __dot, __dot,__"_ his mouth dropped open in shock. I could just imagine what he was thinking. How did I know? I slowly started backing away. "Oh, your ex is here and looks like she's gone off on the wrong foot with the Wicked Witch of the West. You better go fix it, before she loses a head. Oh, and one more thing…don't double cross me"

"What make you think I would double cross you?" He said with a smile.

"Because I've been watching all of you for months now and I've seen your dirty work. Here's a heads up, I slipped some of my blood into the red haired freak friend's drink earlier before"

Stefan's smile disappeared. "Harper," I smiled. "Right, that's her name. Now, if decide to double cross me, I'll snap her neck so fast you won't even see it and guess who will have a new vampire minion. Moi. See you later, sexy" I laughed as I quickly ran back to the house where no human could see me and went back to watching Katherine.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" I asked as Elena got in the car and took the seat beside me.<p>

"Bonnie," Elena said. "She's just wondering where I am. She sounded…worried"

"What would it be about?" Elena shrugged her shoulders.

A couple minutes later, my phone started buzzing. "Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"Alex," It was Bonnie. "Are you and Elena here?"

"No Bonnie. Elena just called you a few minutes ago. We're not Superman. We'll find you when we get there" I then hanged up the phone.

We arrived at the Lookwood's with Mom, Dad, Harper, Jenna, Jer, Justin and Max. We parked the car and walked to the steps of the mansion.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out" Jenna said.

"Yeah, well he is," Elena said as she caught herself. "He was the mayor"

"Why don't they save this for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do, Jeremy," Mom said. "This family was here for us when we loss our family members and now, we will be here for them" Mom said as we all walked up the stairs.

"Guys," Jenna said. "I'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go"

"In and out? It sounds like a plan" Jeremy said.

I saw Damon standing a few feet away from Jeremy. He was staring at me too. "Uh…you guys go in. I'm just going to stay here for a bit," I said eyeing Elena. Elena gave me a nod and her and the rest of the family walked inside. I walked up to Damon. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Great, Alex," Damon said. "Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking"

"Damon"

"Alex"

I rolled my eyes and gave him the look. "Come on, lets talk about this. We're…close enough as friends for you to open up to me. I really care about how your feeling"

"I kissed you. You kiss me back. You don't want to confess to it. How do you think I'm doing"

"Damon, for the last time. It wasn't me. I swear," There was a pause. "I understand if you're hurt"

"No, I don't get hurt, Alex"

"No, you just don't like letting people know your hurt. Your way of showing it is when you get angry and cover that up and go off and do something stupid"

"You're scared. You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end don't you? I don't need her for that," He walked pass me and walked towards the house. "You know what," I heard him stop. I turned around and looked at him. "What is this such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"I'm not surprise, Damon. I'm just...If it were real…I wouldn't have kissed you back"

There was a pause.

"Now I'm hurt" He was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes.

"Alex!" Bonnie came running in with a worried expression.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's alive"

"Whose alive?"

"Isabella"

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes earlier<em>

I watched Katherine leave with Stefan out to the garden by the pond. The Bennett witch walk out of the room in a panic. I quickly tried to get out of the room but then I heard somebody call, "Alex!" I turned around and saw the witch walk up to me. "Hey," she said. "You would not believe what just happened. Katherine just attacked me"

I popped my eyes out of my head and my mouth dropped open. Pretending like I cared. "Oh my god," I said. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"A little but I'm fine. Stefan came and stopped her," I gave her a nod. "Where's Elena? I called you guys a few minutes ago and you guys said were on your way"

"Elena…went to go help Jenna with the food, I'm going to go find her and give her the heads up on Katherine" I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" she called and I felt her hand grip onto my hand. I felt the electricity go threw me to her and then back to me. I turned and looked at Bonnie. She stared at my hand for a couple of seconds. She felt it too. Crap! Now she knew what I was. She then looked back at me, let go and started backing away. "I'm...going to go find Tyler. I haven't paid my respects yet"

"Ok," Bonnie then quickly left the room. I quietly followed her to the empty room she was in before with Katherine. She dialled her phone and called Alex after she hanged up I made my entrance with the loud sounds of my heels hitting the hard floor and me clapping my hands slowly. Bonnie turned around right away and looked at me, scared. "Bravo, Bonnie," I said. "You managed to meet two twins in one day" Bonnie's scared look then turned to a glare. "We'll, I guess this is where I introduce myself. I'm Isabella"

Bonnie's eyes opened wide. "Isabella? But, Alex told me you were dead"

I let out a loud sigh. "Yes, that's what you all thought but it's obviously not true if I'm standing 5 feet away from you," Bonnie started at me. Not taking her eyes away from me. All she did was stood her ground. "Now, let's see if I got this right. Your Elena's best friend and recently became friends with Alex. Jenna's the Aunt, Jeremy's the cousin and Elena is also the 'cousin'. Matt is charming ex-boyfriend of Caroline, the annoying twit. I know who Harper is, I know who Max is and I know who Justin is and I know you have feelings for Justin...am I missing anything…oh yes, you're the witch that wants to kill every single vampire in existence. Am I right?" I said with a smile.

Bonnie turned around and I immediately stood in her way. "Where you going?" I asked. "The party is just getting started" Bonnie started at me. She was trying to do the vampire spell that sends vampires down immediately. I put my hand on my hip and raised my eye brow. "Really? You're gonna try and pull that on me? You already tried on Katherine, what makes you think it'll work on me?" Bonnie took a couple steps back. "You know, I'm feeling kind of hungry" I said as I formed a smile on my face. I pinned Bonnie against the wall and went in for the bite.

_"Damon, for the last time. It wasn't me. I swear"_

I stopped when I was inches from the neck. Alex was here. Crap! I couldn't see her just yet. I let go of Bonnie and backed away. "Looks like it's your lucky day," I said. "You'll have Alex to thank for this one" With that I vanished out of the room.

* * *

><p>"She just left you like that?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "She heard you, got scared and left," l let out loud sigh and buried my face in my hands. Just thinking. "Alex," I looked back up at Bonnie. "It was so weird. She was you. Not look like you. She was you. It's like she studied you for mouths. She has your movements, you feelings, even your facial expressions. Katherine's no different"

Elena ran up to us. "Elena," I stood up from my chair. "What's wrong?"

"Stefan," She said. "Katherine attacked him"

I looked at Bonnie. "You guys stay here in case Isabella and Katherine show up. I'll be right back" I ran outside to the pond where I found Stefan sitting on a bench with his stomach covered in blood.

Stefan saw me coming and stood up right away. "Alex," he said. "Is-"

I cut him off. "Isabella's alive. I know. Bonnie told me"

He stared at me. "All this time, I thought she was dead"

I gave him a nod. "She had us all fooled," I looked down at the wound. "Sit down and let me help you clean up" Stefan sat down on the bench and I saw beside him. I grab my wand from my purse and pointed at my hand and a damp wash cloth appeared in my hand and I started helping Stefan clean up.

"Will you be ok?" I asked as I started cleaning the blood off his stomach.

"Yeah, it will heal" He said.

"Stef, you know what I mean"

"I was trying to figure her out. Well…both of them. I was playing along and I let both of them get to me," I gave him a nod. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. For thinking you were the one who kissed Damon"

I gave him a small punch in the shoulder. "I forgive you but next time you doubt me, I'll send you to the moon" He gave me a small smile.

"I tried track both of them down," I turned around and saw Damon walk up ot us. "but they're gone," Damon said. "Oooo," he closed his eyes and turned his head. "Cover up, Fabio. We have two crazy exes on the lose," Damon looked at me with a smile. "You better watch out, looks like both Katherine and Isabella are trying to steal your guy"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what's happening" Stefan said.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl"

"Ok!" I stood up and put my hands up. "Bill and Eric. I'm going to go check on Elena. Don't have each other's heads when you're done" I walked pass Damon and went back inside.

* * *

><p>I laid on the couch examining my nails as the door opened. Katherine walked in and stopped in her tracks when she laid eyes on me. "I was wondering when you were going to show," I said. She ran over to me but I was already standing were she stood seconds before. "Aw, did I piss the Kitty Kat off" I said with a smile.<p>

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you?"

"Isabella Giordano. Born in 1847. I was to be married to Damon in 18-"

"I know who you are," Katherine cut me off. "I want to know what you want with me."

"I'm just helping a friend out. That's all. I've been looking for you for a very long time. I know everything about you but yet it took me this long to find you"

"You don't know anything about me"

"Oh, I know everything…_Katerina_"

Katherine's eyes popped open. "How-"

"I told you I know everything" I grabbed my jacket and started walking to the door. I opened it and walked threw. Before leaving, I popped my head in. "Oh, and remember to lock your door at night. You don't know what crazy people are out there" I said with a smile and closed the door.

I went to the Grill to have a drink and then a meal and then went back to watching Katherine. I hid beside the house out of sight as I watched Katherine walked out the front door and vanish. I heard everything. I heard how Damon confessed his love for her and how she just broke his heart telling her she loved Stefan and how it would always be Stefan.

I moved my position to the landing in front of the door and leaned against it. Damon opened the door and closed it behind him. He took a step forward and stopped when he laid eyes on me. "So it's true," he said. "You're alive"

I smiled. "Hi Damon," I said. "It's been a while"

"Yeah, 147 years"

I smiled. "Always so precise"

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd pay a visit since I've paid everyone else one but you…also, I was following Katherine"

"You heard everything in there?" he gestured to the house. I nodded. "You heard how I gave my heart to her and shattered it into millions of pieces"

I gave him another nod.

There was a pause.

"Was it true?" I asked.

"Was what true?" Damon asked.

"When I asked you how you felt about me last night. Was it true?"

There was another pause.

"Yes…because the first day I laid eyes on you," Damon took a couple steps towards me, inches from my face. "I wanted to hold you, love you, protect you, and be with you every single day of my life. I wanted the privilege of calling you my wife," I didn't say anything. "Why did you leave? Why did you change yourself?"

"Both of those questions where not my decision and that story is saved for another time"

"Was the kiss real?"

I let out a deep breath. "Damon…you have to know…I never felt that way about you"

Damon nodded. "But you did for Stefan?"

"The truth is…I never loved either of you. You were forced to marry me and Stefan was a silly boy who fell in love too easily," I saw the tears fill up in Damon's eyes. "The other reason I came here," I said. "was to give you something," Damon gave me a funny look. I pulled the ring off of my figure and placed it in Damon's hands. "You told me the day you gave this to me that the ring was the one your father gave to your mother. I have no right to keep this," I placed a kiss on Damon's cheek and started walking down the pathway. I stopped and turned around and looked at him. "You'll find somebody to give that to. You just gotta give it time" With that, I vanished.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and saw Damon sitting on the bed. I jumped back. "Holy!" I said. "You scared the crap out of me"<p>

"I'm just doing my part," he said staring blankly into space. "in the neighbourhood watch"

I gave him a small smile. "Um….thanks…you know…for…for looking my family and I"

"That's me," he said still not looking at me. "The trusty bodyguard. Calm, cuisses"

I let out a sigh. "You're drunk, aren't you?" I put my hand on my hip. He looked at me and squinted his eyes. Along with pinching his fingers. Slightly apart from each other. "And you're upset. We'll this s going to turn out great"

"No, I'm not upset," he said looking back at the wall. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care"

"Damon, come on. Like I told you before, we're close, you can tell me anything. I know you care"

Damon looked back at me and glared at me. "You're surprise that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed you would want to"

"Damon don't-"

"All we've been doing here means something. You're the liar, Alex"

"Excuse me?"

"There s something going on between the two of us and you know it," he got up and walked towards me. Staring at me with those ice blue eyes. It was like he was piercing into my soul. "And you're lying to me," I shook my head. "And you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself," I gave him a funny look. "I can prove it" he whispered.

"Wh-," But before I could finish my sentence, Damon grabbed my face and kissed me. He was kissing me! I pushed him off. "Damon, stop! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Am I lying about this?" he asked as he leaned in again but I pushed him off.

"Damon. Be the better man. Know you can be"

"That's where you're wrong" he leaned n again but this time I pushed his face away instead of his body.

"Damon no! Damon stop! No! Look I'll confess! I care about you. Really, I do but...it can't be you. Stefan. I love Stefan…_it__'__ll__ always__ be __Stefan_"

"What's going on?" Harper knocked on the door. "Alex?"

"It's nothing, Harper," I said. "Can we talk later, I'm busy with something here"

"No, it's not nothing," Damon said. He turned his body to face Harper. "How could you leave your _human _friend behind and expect her to sit on the side lines. I can fix that"

Harper and I gave him a funny look. "What are you getting at Damon?" I asked. Damon then at vampire speed pinned Harper against the wall. "Damon!" I screamed at him.

"Stefan told me you have vampire blood in your system. It's so easy. To live forever, to have this feeling. To turn off the pain whenever you want. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" he then snapped Harper's neck and she feel to the ground.

"Harper!" I feel to me knees and quickly crawled over to Harper. She was dead. Lifeless. The tears streaming down my face. I tried shaking her. Trying to wake her up. Maybe she wasn't dead...but it was useless. I looked up at Damon with glaring eyes. He glared back at me and walked out of my room.

Seconds later, I heard foot steps running up the stairs and Justin and Max stood at my door. "What happen?" Justin asked. "We heard-" he stopped when he saw Harper's lifeless body on the ground. "Who…who….who did this?" I didn't say anything. All I did was cradle Harper's head. She wasn't just my friend. She was my sister. "Was it Isabella? Katherine?"

"It was Damon!" I blurted out loud. "It was Damon. Damon did this to her," there was a pause. "Justin, she has vampire blood in here system. Isabella slipped some into her drink before"

"What can we do, Alex? She either comes back a vampire…or we kill her"

"Nether," Justin and Max gave me a funny look. "Because we are going to fix this"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the first chapter. So, what do you think? Continue? If you want me to continue, who do you think Alex should be with? Stefan or Damon? And what do you think of Isabella? Should she stay, or go? And, should Harper live? Or, should she be a vampire? Let me know. Clothing on my profile and I found some manips related to the chapter and that will also be on my profile<p>

Review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I'm a couple of days late and I'm really sorry about it. I just started my new job and its super super busy. I'm glad you guys like the new story and I'm glad you guys like Isabella. I'm starting to like her too. Thanks HayatoxAkemi, I am Beautiful Dead, X1Sweetie1X, Roza-Belikov12 and ZoeKat13 for your reviews. Makes my day when I receive great reviews :)

I did include some witch spells in here. I included the English translation of the spells in as well. There in bold.

Hope you guys like the reviews and clothing is on my profile

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Watch her head," I said to Justin as he carried Harper down the stairs in bridal style. "You don't want to hit it against the wall" Justin carried her down to the lair with Max and I following him. I opened the lair of the door and held it open for Justin as he walked in and place Harper on the couch.

"Alex, now what?" Justin asked facing me.

"I don't know...Let's try to find a spell to fix Harper"

Justin let out a sigh. "Alex, I'm sorry. Harper's going to have to become a vampire"

"No she's not!" I screamed at him. "We have to find something to fix her. A spell. We'll have to find one in these books" I said pointing to the book shelf. Right after I said that, Justin and Max ran to the book shelf and started looking. I stood and looked at the bookshelf.

I raised my right arm to the bookshelf. "Show me" I said. A book came flying out of the shelf and flew straight to my hand. Justin and Max's jaws dropped and they both froze as they watch the book open and showed me the page I was looking for.

_Alica Humani **(Human Spell)**_

"Here it is," I said as I place the book on the table and stood on my knees to reading it "This spell will make Harper human"

Justin and Max crouched beside me looking at the page. "It's Latin," Justin said. "Witches are the only one who use these spells. Wizards aren't suppose to"

"Why not?" I said glaring at him.

"Remember when I told you that witches and wizards aren't allowed to mix powers. Witches aren't suppose to use Wizards spells and we aren't suppose to use witch spell"

"But it's to save Harper. Our friend"

"Alex! I'm sorry and I doubt Bonnie's going to do this spell if Damon's the reason she died. Either Harper becomes a vampire…or…she doesn't complete the transition and dies"

I looked over at Harper's lifeless body. I couldn't let her die…I couldn't let her be a monster. I looked back at Justin and stood up from the ground. "The other night, at Founder's day, Bonnie and I did a spell. I don't know what it was but it saved Stefan and…and Damon from the fire. Nothing happened. Nobody got hurt"

"Alex, I can't take that risk"

I glared at him. "Fine! Then I'll do it by myself" I stood up, grabbed the book and stood in front of Harper. "_De-_"

I saw a hand touch my left hand. I looked up and saw Justin looking at me. He let out a sigh. "I'll help you" he said. I gave him a smile.

"Me too" Max said from my other side.

"What's the first step?" Justin asked.

"We light the candles around us and turn the lights off"

We all used our powers to light the candles and turn off the lights in the room. "Then what?"

"We recite these line…until something happens" I placed the book on the coffee table and we all linked hands with each other as we stood around the coffee table.

"_Denuntiamus__ autem__ vobis__,__ spiritus __o.__ ut__ nobis__ Corpus __et__ dabit__ ei__ vitam__ defuncti.__ Recedite__ a__ post __vitam__ mortalem__ in__ et__ animo __semel__ nobis__ reddito.__ Sit__ respirare,__ sit __cantabo,__ sit__ambula,__ vivat! __Quod__ pestis__ sit__ missus__ antequam__ evanescant__ et__ putredo__ in__ profundum.__ Ne __effundatur __sanguis, __anima __pueri__ huius __in...vitam__suam.__ Sit__liber!__ Vivat !__Sit__liber !__Vivat !__Exi__ a __facie__ mea__ et __fugere__ hinc__!"_

_**(Now we command you o spirit. take the deceased body before us and give it life. Depart from the after life and into the mortal and give back the spirit that was once ours. Let it breathe, let it sing, let it walk, let it live! Let the plague that was cast before it fade away and rot in the fiery depths of hell. Let no blood be shed on this child's life...by its own life. Let it be free! Let it live! Let it be free! Let it live! Depart from my sight and flee from here)**_

The candles started flickering, and then went out. Then they roared on and the flames rose higher and higher. We then heard a gasp. We turned around and saw Harper rise from the couch and started coughing. I let go of Max and Justin and rushed over to Harper. "Harper!" I grabbed her and hugged onto her tight. "Oh my god! I thought I lost you!"

"Alex!" she said. "What happened? What did Damon do to me?" She asked in a panic tone. Examining her body. Her legs, her arms. Everything.

"He killed you. You had vampire blood in you system"

"What? What are you talking about? No I didn't"

"Isabella slipped some of her blood into you"

Harper then thought about it. "Right…at the Lockwood's, you…or I guess Isabella gave me a coke"

"She must have slipped her blood in your coke then"

"Yeah…do you…do you smell that?" Harper asked sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" I gave her a funny look.

"It smells sweet. Like…like flowers. Smells _so_ good"

"Harper…what are you talking about?"

Harper got up from the couch and started sniffing the air around us. She sniffed until she laid eyes on Max where I could only see her back. Her breathing became heavier and I watched her shoulders rise up and then back down. I looked at Max whose eyes opened wide as he backed away. "Harper! What's going on!" I demanded.

Harper then turned around and relieved her red eyes with the blood being carried to her eyes. Her mouth showed these fangs, which were actually quite tiny, and she breathed heaver and heaver. "Harper!"

Harper ran over to me and pinned me against the bookshelf going in for the bite but then a flash of light hit Harper and she fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Justin standing behind Harper with his wand pointing at me. He put his wand away after she fell.

"What happened?" I asked. "I thought we fixed her, I thought we did everything right?"

"I told you that we weren't allowed to use this spell" he said.

"So…she's a vampire? She hasn't even had blood?"

"I don't know. Here's an idea, call your vampire boyfriend to help. Max and I will tie her with vervain ropes"

I gave him a glare before I grabbed my phone out and dialed Stefan.

XXXXX

"You used a spell to make Harper not a vampire?" Stefan asked as we traveled down the stairs together.

"Yes," I said. "Stefan," I said as we stopped in front of the door of the lair and turned to each other. "I," I felt the tears form in my eyes. "I…I can't have Harper be a monster so…I…I didn't know what to do. I thought this would make her human…I guess not"

"Hey, hey look at me," he said as he cupped my face and started wiping the tears away. "I'll help her. I promise"

"Stefan…I will never forgive Damon for this"

"Alex, it was Katherine, it had to be. That or Isabella. One of them must have gotten under his skin"

"Stefan, can't you see. There is nothing in him that good. He got his wish tonight. To be hated by everyone who knows him. I will never be his friend every again! I hate him!"

"Alex. It'll be ok, I promise," he said as he kissed my forehead and hugged me. He then let go of me. "Now, lets go see how Harpers doing, ok"

I gave him a nod as I opened the door and reviled Harper in a chair struggling to get out. "I thought you guys said you were going to tie her in vervain ropes?" I asked.

Justin looked at me with no emotion. "We did"

I looked at Harper with tears in her eyes. "Why are you guys doing this to me?" she asked between sobs. "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry about before…I just…I just wanted a taste of that…sweet stuff and I smelt on you guys"

"Wizard blood," Stefan said. Stefan turned to me and gave me a stern look. "When you gave me your blood before, if smelt so sweet and it's a lot sweeter then human blood."

"So…Harper is a…vampire?" I asked.

"Then why isn't she effective by the vervain?" Justin asked.

"No," We all looked at Stefan. Including Harper. "I…I think I read about this somewhere before. Do you have a computer here?"

"Not a computer but we can look up what ever we want on the World Wide Wiz Web" I said as I held it up and showed him. I gave it to him as he sat down on the chair and opened it.

He then started typing. "Here it is" he said.

I leaned in and read the title. "Dhampir?"

Stefan looked at me and gave me a worried look. "Half vampire" he said.

"Half? How?" I asked as I looked up at Justin. "We preformed the spell right"

"Yes, a witch spell," Justin said. "This is exactly what I meant, Alex. Wizards are not allowed to perform witch spells. Things always go wrong if you do"

"So," Stefan said. "Instead of you turning Harper back into a human, you turned her into a half human"

I looked at Harper who looked at me worried. "Alex" she said. I looked back at Harper and sat down next to her. "Am I going to be ok?" She asked as she started crying in my shoulder.

I leaned back a bit, afraid that she was going to try and bite me. I then realized. She was my friend and whatever she was, she would always be. I had to help her get threw this, even if she was a _half-blood_ sucking demon. "Harper," I said as I looked into her eyes. "We'll get threw this. I'll help you"

Harper gave me the biggest smile she's ever given me and gave me the biggest hug. I mean literally, she was almost crushing me to death. "Harper!" I said as I pushed her off. I laughed as she pulled away quickly. "First rule of being a vampire, control your strength"

"Sorry" she said.

I turned around and looked at Stefan."So, what is a half-vampire?"

He gave me a smile as he took a seat in the chair across from Harper. "A half-vampire," he started off. "Is a vampire that shares half of the capabilities as of a full vampire. You still have super strength but not as powerful as a full vampire. Same goes for the speed. You can heal quickly and you're immortal. As for the mind compulsion, it works the same as a vampire who feeds on animal blood, is not 100% effective"

"What about weaknesses?" Justin asked.

"As far as I know, half vampires don't share the same weaknesses as full vampires"

"You mean," Harper said with a smile. "I can walk in the sun?" Stefan gave her a small smile. "Yes you can walk in the sun. You don't have to be invited in the enter a home but vervain is still a toxin to you and another weakness is," he looked at me. "magic"

"So," I said. "If Bonnie finds out about this-"

Stefan cut me off. "Then she's going to be extra couscous around Harper" I gave him a nod.

"Can I still be...you know," Harper said. "Staked?"

"Yes, you can die like any other vampire. A stake threw the heart, your heart being ripped out-"

"What about blood?" I asked.

"You don't have to survive on blood…but," Stefan turned to Harper. "you can desire it and it may over come you," Harper gave him a slow nod. "But I will help you with this, I promise" Haper gave him a smile. Stefan then got up from his seat. "I think…I think its best if you stay at me place for the night," he said. "In case something happens. I promised I'll bring you back here first thing in the morning" he said as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket.

Harper turned to me and gave me a worried look. "Harper," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. You'll be ok. I can trust Stefan. Nothing will happen to you when he's around"

She gave me a smile before turning to Stefan and standing up. "O-Ok" she said with a nod. Stefan smiled and put his arm around her taking her upstairs.

We all walked upstairs to the front doors. "I'll meet you in the car" Stefan said to Harper. Harper quickly nodded before she gave me a great big hug and walked to the turned to me and started rubbing my shoulder. "Will you be ok?" He asked.

"I think so," I said. "Stef, I mean it…I'm never going to forgive Damon for this"

Stefan quickly nodded. "I know" he then kissed my forehead and started rubbing my check. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes...at the carnival. I'm helping Bonnie and Elena set up because Caroline's in the hospital and she planned the whole entire thing. Oh and Harper wanted to help too so bring her early in the morning, ok" I said with a smile.

He gave me a nod before kissing me on the cheek and walking to the car.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the hall way looking angrier then ever. He walked around the corner into the living room and around the corner into the dining room where he stopped when he saw me leaning against table with my hands behind my back. "Breakfast is ready, dear," I said as I gestured over table that had the dead girl on it that I killed hours before with the bite mark still fresh on her neck. "You better eat before it gets cold" I said with a smirk.<p>

"Isabella" he said with a smile. "_Ooo_ your good"

"You know, last I checked, you gave me the engagement ring back to that makes the both of us officially _acquaintances_" he said as he walked up to me and whispered the last word inches from my face.

I glared at him. He then turned around and started walking back to the living room. "I saw what you did to the red head. Bad move"

He turned around and gave me a concerned look. "You were there?"

"Sure I was 'there'"

"How? I didn't see you in there?"

I gave him a smile. "Told you. I have my ways" He glared at me and then turned around and started walking out of the living room. "You know Alex is really mad…no…not mad. Furious. She wants to drive a stake threw your heart so badly" I said as I was standing in front of him.

"I don't want to talk about it" he walked around me.

"Hey," I walked beside him. "It's your own fault. Don't you know the rules? Chicks before dicks"

He stopped and turned his head to me. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on Katherine duty?"

"Oh, I am watching Katherine. I was just taking a little break, that's all"

"She said she was leaving though"

"Yeah…but Katherine's a lair"

"She's still here?"

"Yes…but who knows. She could leave anytime soon," Damon glared at me and opened the door and started walking to his car. "Where you going?"

"The Lockwoods," he said. "I want to find out what's up with them. There something, I just don't know what"

"Why didn't you just ask"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and looked at me. "You know what they are?"

"Of coarse I do. I'm not completely in the dark like you and your Scooby crew"

He walked back to me and stood inches from my face. "What are they?"

"See, if I told you, you wouldn't learn anything. So, I'm just going to sit back, relax, have a bag of popcorn and watch you figure out what they are. See you later" I gave him a smile and ran.

* * *

><p>"Katherine looked just like you," Bonnie said. Elena was filling the activity papers on the chip board she hand in her hand. I was filling in papers for the other activities while paying attention to the conversation. "It was freakish" Bonnie finished.<p>

"She is my ancestor" Elena said.

"Isabella was no different" Bonnie said.

"I can't believe she compelled me," Elena said to me. "I wish she didn't. I want to know what she's like in case I ran into her again"

"I know. Me too," I said. I looked at Bonnie. "Ok, Elena and I moved the student booth into the cafeteria"

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you," Bonnie said as she followed me take the bag of stuff animals and move it to the booth beside us. "like a family member would. She was you"

"Look, I know Bonnie. I get it and I can't give you an answer to that because I don't know. I'm a little freaked out about this"

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you? And what about Katherine?" she asked the last part looking at Elena.

"I don't know," I said. "But I could just standing here wasting the precious human moments of my life worrying if she's out there doing it or I could hurry and get these prizes to the ring toss"

"Have you talked to Damon," Elena asked. "Since he killed Harper turning her into a half-vampire?"

"Correction," I said. "I accidently turned her into a half-vampire. Damon just did the killing part"

"I'm sorry, Alex," Bonnie said. "I wish there was something I could do"

"Could you perform the spell. Since you're a witch?"

"No. The damage is done. Can't be fixed"

I let out a sigh. "Ok," I looked back at Elena. "And to answer your question, No and I won't ever in a million years. Now, can we not talk about Damon or ancestors and anything else vampire related?" I said as I gave Elena the bag of prized.

"Got the memo" she said with a smile.

"I think its time we start acting human before it gets to us"

"Okay," Bonnie said. "I'm sorry, lets focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us"

I shook my head. "I don't get how she does this all the time?" I asked.

"Me either" Bonnie said.

"Well, "Elena said. "It's because she's not human, obviously" We all laughed.

"Look, you have a smile" Bonnie said.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically. "Lets go, we still have to get these prizes to the Skee Balls"

XXXXX

Bonnie and Elena went to go check on the Ferris wheel with the operator while I went looking for Harper. She said she was going to come late because she had to get some last minute things. I walked down the hallway and stopped when I saw Harper talking to Stefan by the lockers. Harper looked _so_ different. She wasn't wearing the crazy funky clothes she normally wears. She looked…normal but not the kind of clothes I would wear. She had a flowery tank top with a blue ruffled skirt and white sandals. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had red feathered earrings on.

I stopped starring at her and walked up to Stefan and Harper. "Hello, Alex" Stefan said as he looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back but immediately looked back at Harper. "Hey, Harper how you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"Never better," she said with a big grin. "Actually, I've feel better then I've ever been before"

"Great…that's…great. So, what happened with the cotton candy dress you were going to wear? I was…looking forward to seeing it"

"Yeah, I thought about it but thought of wearing something…exciting," I slowly nodded trying to process what she meant. "So, what's the first task, boss?"

"Oh um," I looked down at the clip board in my hand to see what was left to be done. "The gold fish toss has to still be put up. Would you mind doing that?"

"No problem. Have fun you two" she said as she quickly turned around and walked down the hall way. I took in a deep breath and let it out and leaned against the lockers.

"I know," Stefan said. "She's going to be alright. She's just…has to get use to…being different"

"Harper is…was different. She was different in her own way and she was use to it now…its like…she's part of the crowd. How was last night?"

"Good actually. She didn't have any cravings, surprisingly but…she couldn't resist using her powers like her speed and her strength but that's ok. It's normal"

"Oh yeah it's totally normal that she can run from the history room to the parking lot in .05 seconds" I said sarcastically.

"I know, I know. You're worried about her"

"I just…hoped that this carnival thing would put us all back into being high school teenagers again"

"Oh, so that's what we're doing here?"

"Oh yes. We're going to be normal, exciting partying high school students that only say the 'v' word when were talking about our Dracula book in our 30S-1 Literary English class"

"Got it"

"Then tonight, your going to drag me on to the Ferris wheel when I beg you not to and we going to ride to the very top and its going to stop _mysteriously_ at the top and your going to kiss me and well both watch the starry sky until is _miraculously_ comes back on. Did you get that?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I get it. I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question," I waited with a smile. "What do we do about Damon?"

"Sh! No, none of that. Were not going to mention that name tonight either or else…I will attack someone like a crazy person"

"Unfortunately, Katherine and Isabella showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Now," I looked back down at the clip board. "I have to go hunt down Elena and Bonnie, Skee Ball needs more prizes" I kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hallway.

XXXXX

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls," Bonnie said. It was dark already and the carnival was packed. Elena, Bonnie and I were running around trying to get stuff done and up to date. "And Team Jacob tees"

"Okay," I said. "I know there's some in the science club. I'll grab them. Oh, the speaker of the karaoke booth broke"

"Hey, all good Alex, take a beet, look around," Bonnie said with a smile. "This is a huge success"

"You mean, I can just do more then just kick vampire butt?"

"Go figure" We all laughed.

I then saw Carter fixing on of the stands. I walked up to him. Both Elena and Bonnie followed. "Carter," I said. He stopped and turned around. "You're with the carnival, right?"

"That'll be me" he said.

"Great"

Carter then turned to Bonnie and smiled. "Wow, what do you need beautiful?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh," Bonnie responded with. She gave Elena a worried look and looked back at Carter. "What do you know about karaoke speakers?"

Carter smiled. "Why don't you show me the problem"

"Yeah Bonnie," I looked at her with a smile. "Show him"

Bonnie nodded slowly and led Carter to the speakers.

"What about Justin?" Elena asked.

"What about Justin?" I asked. "He's at home looking for something to fix Harper. Didn't want to come"

"Not that, what about Bonnie and Justin?"

"What talking about?"

"Didn't Bonnie tell you that she likes Justin"

"What? Ew, no"

"That's probity why"

"Why do all my friends like Justin?"

"Alex, Justin…is cute"

"Ew, Elena he's your cousin"

"Adoptive cousin" she said with a smile.

I nudged her in the shoulder. "Come on, let's go get those prizes" We then started walking back to the school

XXXXX

I was at the bean bag toss waiting for the person in charge to fill out the paper I handed to her. When I turned I saw Damon walking up to me in a panic. I quickly tried to grab the clip board and get out of there but before I could, Damon was standing next to me. "Alex" he said.

I didn't bother looking at him. I was filling out the rest of the paper on the clip board in my hand. "I'll give you," I said. "Five seconds to turn around and walk away and never come back or I'll turn you into a over cooked lamb cabob"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now-"

I cut him off. "You got that right"

"but I need you to come with me"

I slammed the clip board on the table and turned to him while I leaned one hand on the table and one hand on my hip. "Why should I? You killed my friend and because of you, she's now a half-vampire"

"Technically, you turned her into a half-vampire. I just did the killing part"

I glared at him. "I'm not interested so why don't you find some friend to hang out with oh wait, you don't have any friends" I grabbed the clip board and turned around and started walking away but before I could take one step, Damon grabbed my arm.

I glared at his arm on mine and then looked at him in the face. "Alex, I need you to come with me right now" he demanded as he gestured behind him. I took in a deep breath and out and gave him a nod. The girl then came back to her station and I handed her the clip board. I then followed Damon.

XXXXX

Damon took me to Alaric's classroom where Stefan caught up with us later. I found Elena earlier so she joined the conversation as well. "How did this happen?" Stefan asked as he paced back and forth.

"Well," Damon said. "I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her. A plus B equals…"

"Great," I said. "First Harper now Caroline"

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut" Damon said.

"And," Stefan said. "She said 'Game On'? I mean, what does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know"

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know"

"What if she's like Isabella?" I asked. "Isabella only fed Harper her blood incase we planned something for her. She threaten to turn Harper if we pulled something but I guess we don't have to worry about that now because somebody already _flipped __the__ switch_" I said as I glared at Damon. Damon looked back at me. Not saying anything.

"Ok you two," Elena said. "That's enough"

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she has no idea what's happening to her" Stefan said.

"Oooh, I think she does," Damon said. "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition"

"We have to find her"

"Yup and kill her"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "If you put a stake threw Caroline's chest," I said. "I will take that stake and drive it threw yours"

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We've got to get rid of her"

"Damon," Stefan said. "Absolutely not"

"Need I remind you of the tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" We all looked at each other in a worried expression. Except Damon. "Yeah. Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on; we all know how this story ends. So, just flip to the last chapter and-"

I cut him off. "No freakn' way, Damon"

Damon looked at me before looking at Stefan. "No? Your silence is defining, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" There was a pause. I looked at Stefan where he looked at ground in shame. I knew he was still hurting after what he did to Vicki. "Wow," Damon continued. "Looks at a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right"

Stefan sat up from the shelf and walked up to Damon. "We're not going to kill her" Stefan said. He then walked pass him and out of the room. I gave Damon a glare and followed Stefan.

"It's the only way" Damon said to me as I walked pass him.

I just made it to the door when all of a sudden, Harper stood in my way. "Harper," I said as I let out sigh. She scared me half to death. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. Something happened to Caroline"

"I know" she said. "You do? How?"

"Just…talked to her"

"Did she attack you?"

"No…I could…feel it in my bones. I just…knew…she was vampire"

"Ooo," I turned around and looked at Damon. "I know what's going on"

I glared at him. "What?"

"Her senses are kicking in"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't do your half-vampire re-search yet, have you?"

"No, I've been to busy planning this" I gestured to the carnival.

"Did you know that half-vampires are prone to becoming vampire hunters?"

"What?"

"Yeah because they have vampire powers and not their weaknesses, it makes it fairly easy to track down vampires. It's taking them down that's the hard part"

I turned back to Harper. "Is this what's happening?"

"Alex, we have to stop Caroline" Harper said.

"I know. Help us find her so we can fix her"

"We can't help her…she need to be taken down. We have to kill her"

"Oh finally!" Damon said out loud. "Someone listens to me"

I ignored Damon's comment. "Harper, you can't kill Caroline. She's my friend"

"I'm your friend too, Alex," Harper said fiercely. "Let me know whose side you're on" she then grabbed one of my stakes from behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Your room. You shouldn't leave things out in the open" she then turned around and started leaving the room.

"Wait, Harper-" I said as I grabbed her shoulder.

Harper then quickly turned around reviling her small fangs and red eyes; she didn't have the blood rushing to her eye though, and pushed me across the room and to the wall. Damon rushed to my side and helped me up my feet. When I shrugged Damon off and looked at the door, Harper was already gone.

I looked at Elena who stared at me with wide eyes. "We have to find Stefan" I said as I pushed pass Damon and ran out of the room.

XXXXX

We found Stefan and I told him about Harper. After I told him, we immediately went looking for Caroline. I noticed Stefan was getting upset. He started holding his head and shaking his head and started hitting has hand against things. "You think Damon and Harper are right, don't you?" I asked as we kept walking.

Stefan then punched the side of the concession cart and started rubbing his head. "Damon's right," Stefan said as he paced back and forth. "Not about what we should do but about what's going to happen. Katherine has decided Caroline's death sentence"

"Stefan, we can't let that happen. She's doing this to me because I love you…right?"

"Actually, she's doing it to me"

I let out a deep breath. "Come on, we better keep looking" I said as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

The three of us kept looking and looking but no sign. "Where could she be?" Elena asked.

Stefan then stopped and turned around. He had a worried look on his face. "Is it her?" I asked. I knew he heard something or sensed something. "Stefan, what? What's gong on? What is it?"

"Blood, I can smell blood" he then started walking to the direction he was looking at. Elena and I quickly followed him as I grabbed my wand from my back pocket.

We followed him until we reached the back of the school and saw Damon hugging Caroline while holding a stake behind her back about to stake her. Stefan quickly grabbed Damon's arm and pushed Damon back sending his stake to the ground. "Stefan!" Damon grunted.

Elena ran up to Caroline and started pushing her away from Damon. "Get away from me!" Caroline screamed as quickly pushed her off. "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline" Elena said. "That wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine"

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why, why did she do this to me"

Then saw Harper slowly walk around the corner of the truck with the stake in her hand. I quickly ran up to Caroline and at the last possible second, Harper quickly went of Caroline and I quickly jumped on Harper's back and stopped her. Harper threw me off and sent me flying across the parking lock luckily landing on the grass.

Harper then again tried going for Caroline but I quickly got up and sent a spell sending Harper flying to the school hitting the brick wall hard. I ran to Caroline's side standing between her and Harper while pointing my wand at Harper. Harper quickly got up and glared at me. "You wouldn't" she said.

"Try me" I said.

"I thought you were supposed to be my friend. You were suppose to help me get threw this"

"I am your friend, Harper! But doing this? Doing what your instincts tell you to do, is not helping you get threw it! You have to fight it! Caroline is no different then you! She didn't want to become a vampire. Someone else flipped the switch for her just like you. You two can fight this together. We can get threw this move on!" Harper didn't say anything. She just glared at me.

I shook my head. "This isn't us," I said. I turned back to Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon who all had a worried look on their faces. "Stefan, get her inside" I gestured to Caroline

"It's ok, Caroline," Stefan said looking back at Damon and backing up slowly. "Come with me" I grabbed Caroline's hand, knowing she wouldn't take Elena's and started protecting her from Damon, while still keeping a watch on Harper.

"She'll die," Damon said while crossing his arms over his chest. "It's only a matter of time" He said with a smile.

"Yeah but it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan said as he started pulling Caroline to the school.

"Oh yeah it is" Damon quickly picked up the stake and rushed over to Caroline but I immediately jumped in front of Caroline. He stopped when the stake was inches from my heart.

I looked at the stake and then in his eyes. "Damon stop! She's my friend!"

Damon looked at me, then to Caroline and then back down to me. He then grabbed hold of the stake and pointed it down. He then pointed at me with both index figures. "Whatever happens, it's on you" he said as he backed away.

I started pushing Caroline away. Not keeping my eyes off Damon.

"Caroline?" I heard. I turned around and saw Bonnie standing there looking at Caroline.

"It's ok," Stefan said to Caroline. "Come on" he started taking Caroline into the school but she wouldn't move. She kept looking at Bonne.

"No," Bonnie said. "You're not. It's can't be" Bonnie quickly walked pass Stefan and grabbed hold of Caroline's arm. She sensed that she was a vampire. She kept shaking her head.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked threw a sob. "I…" Caroline then looked between Elena and I and then back at Bonnie.

Bonnie kept looking at Caroline before she looked at Carter dead on the back of the truck. "Oh god!" Bonnie sobbed as she ran up to the truck and looked at him.

I looked at Stefan who then gave me a nod and took Caroline into the school. Elena and I looked at each other before looking back at Bonnie who then buried her face into her hands.

XXXXX

Damon went to go get a shovel to bury Carter's body. "I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie said threw sobs as she paced back and forth. Elena and I still stood by the truck while I kept watch on Harper who was standing at the front of the truck glaring at me.

"Come on," we all turned and saw Damon walk in carrying a shovel on his shoulder. "Don't pout about it. We've go a body to bury" We all glared at him. Damon walked up to me a passed me the shovel. I stopped watching Harper and looked at Damon. "I thought you were calling the shots," I raised my eye brow. "No?" Damon turned away and put the shovel on the back of the truck beside Carter. "Sucks to be you buddy"

Damon then started screaming and grabbing hold of his head. He then dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. Then Harper started screaming. I turned to her and watched her fall to the ground and hold on to her head in pain. "Whats happening to me?" Harper screamed.

"Why is it effecting Harper?" I whispered to myself. I turned to Bonnie and saw Bonnie starting at Damon. Not Harper.

The water hose then turned on and a line of water was rushing towards Damon's body. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie said.

"I didn't do this" Damon tried saying as he screamed in pain.

"Bonnie! Don't!" I said. "It not his fault what happened to Caroline"

"Everything that happens is his fault, Alex"

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

The water then turned to fire and the line water turned into the line of fire and lit all the way down until it set Damon on fire. Damon screamed in pain.

"Bonnie stop it!" Both Elena and I screamed.

"Bonnie! You'll kill him!" I screamed. I knew what I had to do. I dropped my wand and jumped threw the fire and grabbed hold of Bonnie's arms sending my own spell threw her trying to deflect her's. The fire then went out and both Damon and Harper stopped screaming.

"Why?" Bonnie said as she pushed my hands off her "Why did you do that? Why did you stop me?"

I glared at Bonnie. "If I remember correctly you were the one to beg me to let Damon give Caroline his blood. I didn't want to go with it. You wanted to and it wasn't him that killed her! It was Katherine! So if you want anyone to burn, it should be Katherine!" Bonnie stared at me in shock. "You know what? I've had it with your constant mood swings! I've had it with you!" I pointed to her and then turned to Harper, still lying on the ground. "And you! I thought you two were supposed to be my friends!" I walked over and picked up my wand. "Let me know when you two start being good ones"

I then walked pass Harper hitting her shoulder and went looking for Stefan.

XXXXX

I went to my locker after telling Stefan what happened while he went to go take care of Caroline. "Hey," I turned and saw Stefan walk up to me and lean against the locket. "Caroline is ok for now. I'm going to check on her later"

"And…Carter?" I asked.

"It's taken care of"

"I guess…Damon's…right. It won't easy for her"

"No, I'm going to make sure that he's wrong"

"Ugh! I can't…believe that all of this has happed"

"Not a normal day, huh?"

"How could I be so stupid. I will never live a normal life being what I am. I'm from a family of wizards, my cousin has a doppelgänger that want to destroy all of us, I have a doppelgänger ancestor that I have no idea what her plans are, my 'friend' is a witch, my boyfriend and his brother are vampires and…my 'best friend' is a half-vampire that is made to kill full vampires"

"I'm sorry"

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong…I guess…It's no ones fault. I just…let my temper get the better of me before. I shouldn't have said those things to Bonnie and Harper. I have to learn that things are the way it should be and I…can't fix it. Look, I'm going to go home. I'm pooped and if I don't get any rest, then I'm going to go all crazy on people pretty soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok"

Stefan gave me a nod. I walked pass him and went to the parking lot to find Elena.

XXXXX

I was sound asleep in my bed when I woke up because I felt something on my check. I opened my eyes and saw Stefan leaning in pulling slowly away from my face. "Stef," I said. "Are you crazy? What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn," he said. "Come with me" he said as he lent out his hand. I gave him a funny look before grabbing it. He pulled me out of bed. I grabbed my shoes and jacket and we snuck out of the house.

Stefan took me to the school where it was completely empty. We walked hand in hand threw the parking lot "Stef, why did you bring me here? We're going to get in trouble and my track record for getting in trouble is pretty high right now" I said as we stopped in front of the Ferris wheel.

"Well," he said. "I compelled the guard to go on break so I could kiss my girlfriend a the top of the Ferris wheel"

Before I could respond, the Ferris Wheel lit up and started flashing and shining. "Stefan…thank you but-"

Stefan cut me off. "We have to take these moments, Alex. Alright. What Katherine did ot Caroline and Isabella giving Harper her blood could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the 'D' word but," Stefan then started rubbing my cheek. "I cam back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it"

I smiled and grabbed his hand that was on my cheek. I looked up at the top of the Ferris wheel and looked back at him. "Great…just…one quick question, how are we possibility going to get to the top of the Ferris wheel?"

Stefan gave me a big smile and I gave him one back. "I guess you'll just have to hold on tight" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed hold of him. We then looked up and we flew to the top of the Ferris wheel and landed at the top seat.

The chair stared swaying back and forth as I burst out laughing. It was the most fun I had in the long time. I couldn't believe it. I was having fun! I looked around and saw downtown Mystic Falls, I saw the sun rising over the tree tops. Hey! I even saw my house from this high. I looked at Stefan and smiled. He smiled back at me.

I gave him a funny look. "What are you looking at?"

"You…It's just so nice to see you laugh"

I smiled and kissed him. I finally got my kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel. After our long kiss, I pulled away and started thinking about everything. Katherine, Isabella, Damon…everything. I looked down and then back at Stefan.

"You're right," I said. "This is only the beginning of things"

* * *

><p><em>Hours earlier<em>

I walked threw the front door of the house and walked in the kitchen where Harper sat in one of the chairs of the dining room table. She immediately got up when she saw me walk threw the kitchen door. "Alex!" She said. She walked up to me and looked at me straight in the eye. Her eyes were wet. "I'm sorry about earlier. I…I didn't know what over came me. It's just…this new life…it's doing strange things to me"

I ignored her apology. "Where's Jenna?"

Harper jumped back at bit at my response. "She's over at Alaric's"

"And Jeremy, Mom, Dad, Justin, Max?"

"Jeremy went out...He looked a little mad...and you're Mom, Dad and brothers are down stairs in the basement. Their just getting ready for when they leave tomorrow. Alex, are you going to forgive me for what I did?"

"For being what you are and being a vampire hunter?"

"Yes"

"Why would I when I don't have to worry since you suck at your job"

"Excuse me?" I immediately grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall beside the door. Feeling the blood rush to my eyes and showing my fangs. "Isabella"

"Oh, surprised you got it right. You know, you were bragging around earlier that you can sense vampires but how could you if you can't sense me. Wow, your extremity stupid"

Harper tried getting out of my grip but I was too strong for her. "What do you want? Alex's not here?"

"Oh, I'm not here for her. I'm here for you"

"What? Why? What could you possibly want with me?" I then shoved my left hand into her chest getting a grip on her heart. I let go of her throat and watched her wince in pain. The tears flowing from her eyes "Why?" she sobbed.

"Because, if he finds out about this and how she created your new species or that the fact that she exists, we're all doomed" I then ripped her heart out and Harper fell to the ground. I examined the heart and took a lick at it. "Hm, good" I said. I looked down at Harper's body. It was grey but it wasn't covered in veins like when vampires die. It looked like a dead human body. "Now, let's take care of this" I stuffed Harper's heart into her shirt pocket and started dragging her out of the house and out the door. I knew the perfect place to hide her.

* * *

><p>Ok don't hit me! I'm sorry for killing Harper. I had to do it! You'll see why later in the future. So, what do you think of the half-vampire thing I created? Do you think there should be more in the future? What about Damon and Alex? Should Alex forgive him? Or have her stubbornness get the best of her? What about Isabella? What do you think her plans are? And where do you think she's going to put Harper's body? Let me know. Review if you like it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I know I'm a couple of days late, again. Life is too crazy :S

Now a lot of you guys are asking if 'He' is Klaus. Well...it could be. Or...maybe Elijah...or...maybe somebody else that is not in The Vampire Diaries show. Oh also, a lot of you want Isabella and Damon to be together. That thought may change after this chapter. Sorry. I have to agree with some of you. They'd make one awesome couple.

Hope you like this chapter

Clothing on my profile

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

A couple days later, Stefan called Elena and I to come down to the boarding house. It was time we investigate what the Lockwoods are because obviously, they weren't human. We decided to call Ric because of Isobel's re-search; she would have to come across something. Stefan, Elena and I sat on one couch while Damon sat on a chair beside us. When we heard a knock on the door and Damon answered it.

"Thanks for coming, Ric" Stefan said from the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink," we heard Damon say from the front door. "Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Well," Ric said as he entered the living room. "Elena mentioned you needed my help"

Damon showed him the couch across from us and Ric took a seat on it. "Yeah," Stefan said. "We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family"

Alaric looked at all of us funny. "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

"Well you wouldn't," Damon said. Alaric glared at him as Damon took a seat in his chair he was in before. "But your dead not dead vampire might"

"Isobel's research," Elena said. "From when you guys were at Duke together"

"You said," Stefan said. "That she has spent years researching this town"

"Isobel's research," Alaric said. "Here in Mystic Falls was routed in folklore

and legends. At the time I thought most of which was fiction"

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon said sarcastically. Alaric gave him a glare.

"Aside from vampires," Elena said. "What else?"

"The lycanthrope" Alaric said.

My mouth immediately dropped. "Werewolves?" I asked. Alaric nodded. "The Lockwoods could be werewolves? Oh, this is just great" I said as I fell back into the couch.

"No way," Damon said. "Impossible, way too launchy"

"Is it?" Stefan asked as he looked at him.

Damon glared at him. "I've been on this planet for hundred and sixty some odd years, never some across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Damon," I said. "There aren't a lot around"

Damon glared at me. "How would you know?"

"If you forget, I use to date a werewolf and so did Justin. Actually, Justin was a werewolf because he was kissed by a mutt breed of werewolf and Mason was a pure breed-"

"Anyway! On with the story?"

I glared at him. "Anyway, Mason told me that there are three types of werewolves. The purebred, the mutts and…the lupus"

"The wolf" Stefan said.

I nodded. "I've only seen the purebred and the mutt. I've never seen the lupus"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked us.

"Because," Damon said. "Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler"

"And," Stefan said. "At the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with the carnival workers. I'd suggest it's some sort of supernatural ability"

"We were hoping," Elena said. "That Isobel's re-search could…help us figure out what it is"

"Well," Alaric said. "All her things are still at Duke. I mean…her office is still there, she's technically still missing"

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked with a smile. Alaric shook his head side to side. Thinking about what to do. "Ric," Damon said. "We don't know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed"

XXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked as he was sitting on my bed. I was packing for the trip to Duke.

"I'd rather pluck my eyes out then go to Duke with Damon," I said. I leaned down and looked at him. "I wish you could come"

"You know what; maybe we should wait a couple of days, huh?" Stefan said as he sat up from the bed and walked around the bed and stood in front of me. "Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you"

I smiled. "I could always not go"

"No, I want you to go. Elena has a lot of questions about her lineage and about Katherine and…Isobel might have some information on Isabella. Look, I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is going keep the two of you from an opportunity to get some answers"

I smiled. "I know you're just boiling deep down inside"

Stefan laughed. "Just a little. I love you"

"I love you more" I said as I kissed him. "So," he said as we pulled back. "did you find out where Harper is?"

"No, I've left a bunch of messages on her phone. Mom and Dad say she's not in New York and they said they'd let me know if she walks in…This is my fault"

"No, its not-

"No it's true" I said cutting him off "I shouldn't have gotten mad at her like that. She probity left town. Probity went to do some vampire slaying" I said with a smile.

Stefan patted the back on my head. "Hey," he said as he grabbed my face and turned my head to him. "She'll show up. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. She'll come around"

I smiled. "I hope so" We heard a honk coming from outside. I rolled my eyes. "That's Damon" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. Stefan followed. I walked up to Elena's room and knocked on the door. "Elena! Come on! It's time to go!"

Right after I said that, the door swung open and Elena stood there with her bag in her hand. "Ready" she said.

Stefan walked downstairs, Elena followed him and I followed her. At the bottom of the stairs, Jenna and Alaric were talking. Stefan walked pass Jenna and Alaric followed Stefan. Elena and I went to the bottom of the stairs but stopped when we saw Aunt Jenna looking at Alaric with a funny look. "Hey," Elena said. "Are you ok?" "Yeah," Aunt Jenna said. "Just…men and their baggage" she said with a laugh.

"Hey," I said. "Aunt Jenna," she looked at me. "Can you let me know A.S.A.P if Harper happens to come here. I'm getting worried about her""

"No problem" she said. Both Elena and I told her goodbye and walked out the door.

We walked to Alaric's car as we walked up, and there was Damon. Leaning against the car with his arms folded across his chest. He started talking to Stefan. "Sorry you can't come too, Stef" Damon said.

Elena jumped in the back of the car and took her seat while I shoved my bag in the back while glaring at Damon. I then turned around and looked back at Stefan. Stefan looked at Damon before turning back to look at me. "Call me if you need anything" He said.

"Oh," Damon said. "I'll take _really _good care of her" I gave him one last glare before I grabbed the back of Stefan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After we pulled back, I gave him a smile before Damon pushed off the car. "Ok, time to go" he said as he walked around and opened the front passenger door. Stefan opened my door and I got in. Alaric then drove off.

XXXXX

We were on the road for an hour already. In complete and utterly silence. I was still mad at Damon. Harper may not be home and she may be fine with being what she is but I wasn't. During the drive, Damon turned around and looked at me with a smile. "How you doing back there?" He asked. I glared at him, rolled my eyes, cross my arms over my cheats and looked back out the window I was looking threw earlier. "You know, all this pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly"

Alaric let out a laugh. "I don't' think she's pretending. You did kill her best friend"

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: she came back as a human…a half human"

"You know what's funny," I said with my arms still folded across my chest. "You knew she had Isabella's blood in her system but yet you still, out of you own arrogant ways, snapped her neck making her dead"

"Alex how are you sure I even knew she had Isabella's blood in her system"

"Stefan told you"

"No, I hadn't seen Stefan at all that day"

"_Surrrre_" I said as I grabbed my headphones and started blasting my iPod.

XXXXX

We pulled into Duke and parked right in front of the building Isobel use to work in. "So," Alaric said as we walked threw the front doors of the building. "Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon has rounded in folklore," we walked into a room where there was a girl digging threw a filing cabinet. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman," The girl turned around and looked at all four of us. "I called earlier"

"Yes," she said. She walked up to Alaric and shook his hand. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, re-search assistant compared to folklore," she looked at Damon, Elena and I with a funny look. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys"

She moved back before Alaric spoke up. "I'm sorry, these are my friends. "Alex, Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an…incision"

"Oh please," she said as she walked behind the desk beside her and dug into the desk. "Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh…I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not"

She gave Alaric a nod. "Right, it's this way" she said as she got up from the desk she was sitting on and opened the door in front of us. She opened the door and we followed her in. The office was filled with about everything you can think of. Accent artifacts, old worn out papers the only thing that was from this century was her computer. "I'll grab the light," Vanessa said. "Feel free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?"

We all walked to different bookshelves to look around. Elena and I went to the same bookshelf to look. "Where did she go?" Damon asked.

We heard footsteps quickly approach us. Elena and I looked at each other with a funny look before turning around to see who was coming toward us. Around the corner, Vanessa came around the corner and pointed a crossbow at us. Both Elena gasped as I quickly steeped in front of Elena. Vanessa shot the arrow. It almost hit but all of a sudden, Damon stood in front of me and I heard the arrow hit his back. Damon groaned in pain and then fall to the ground. Elena quickly bent down and tried to help Damon. I looked up and saw Vanessa get pinned to the wall by Alaric. Why would she do that?

XXXXX

"Pull it out," Damon said and he groaned. I was holding on to the arrow in Damon's back. Alaric and Elena took Vanessa out of the room while I stayed behind and helped Damon get the arrow out of his back. I don't know why I was doing it. "I can't reach it Alex. Just pull the damn thing out. It _hurts_"

"Oh it hurt," I said. "That's great to know" I said as I pushed the arrow a little deeper into his back. Damon groaned in pain. He turned his head and glared at me. I glared back and without looking, pulled the arrow out of his back.

"Ooo! Ah!" Damon said as he shook it out of him, literally. "That bitch is dead" he said as he turned around and started walking to the door behind me.

I took a step in front of him. "As much as I'd like to strangle her for pointing an arrow at my cousin and I, you're not killing her"

"Watch me" he said with a smile. He then walked around me and walked to the front door.

"Damon, I swear to god, I'll never talk to you again if you kill her"

Damon turned around and gave me an odd look. "What make you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're so overestimating yourself" he said as he put his arm on my shoulder.

I quickly pushed it away. "Why do I even bother? You'll never change" I said as I pushed pass him and walked out of the room. I opened the door and saw Vanessa sitting in the chair with Elena and Alaric standing in front of her.

When I walked up to them, Elena turned around and looked at me. "I already told her who I am" she said.

"What about her!" Vanessa said as she pointed at me. "Isabella Giordano died in 1863"

I looked between Elena and Alaric. They both gave me a nod. I then looked back at Vanessa. "My name is Alex Russo. Isabella was…I guess…my ancestor and the person you just shot," I said as I touched Damon's shoulder. "Is Damon Salvatore"

"I'd be _extra nice_ to me right now" Damon said.

"Look," Elena said. "We need your help. We need to see all of Isobel's re-search. Anything related to Mystic Falls"

XXXXX

We were all back in Isobel's office. Damon was in the other room looking threw some stuff. Alaric was sitting at a table, reading a bunch of books while Elena and I were looking at some stuff on another desk.

"This," Vanessa said as she carried and box and placed it on the desk in front of us. "Box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864" She said as she started looking threw it.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of"

There was a box of vervain in front of me and I passed a little bunch to Vanessa. "Here" I said as I passed it to her.

Vanessa smiled. Looking down at the vervain and back at me. "Does vervain really work?" she asked.

I nodded before Damon said, "Nope, not at all"

"Can he hear us?" She whispered.

"No, that would be creepy" I pressed my lips tightly together and nodded.

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know," I looked up and saw Damon turn around and looking at us. "If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask"

I let out a sigh. "No," I said. "He's no Edward Cullen"

Elena laughed. "But," she said. "he is very capable of being a first rate jackass" Both Elena and I burst out laughing while we gave each other a high five. Vanessa let out a laugh while stuffing the vervain in her vest pocket.

XXXXX

Later on, Alaric found an old legend in one of the books. Vanessa told us that the legend was about an old Aztec curse that was 600 years old. A shaman placed a curse on the vampires and the werewolves making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants to the moon. The werewolves and vampires became enemies. Vampires killed off werewolves and now there are little left in the world, which I already knew. We then found out the most biggest event of the legend, a werewolf bite could kill a vampire. Right after I found that out, I quickly phoned Stefan. After I talked to Stefan, I went back inside and kept looking threw the old books with everyone.

Elena stopped at one point and started talking to Vanessa. "Hey," she said. "Have you done any re-search on doppelgängers?"

I stopped reading and looked up at Vanessa. "Well," Vanessa said. "The word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of one self"

"Did Isobel have anything that explains the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately," I looked at Damon who was looking at Elena and I. When he noticed me looking at him, he quickly went back to reading. I looked back at Elena and Vanessa. Vanessa then leaned forward. "I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like. Trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting"

"Well," I said. "Don't' we already know that" I said as I read more of my book.

"It's just," Elena said. "I want to know why we look a like" I looked up and saw her holding a portrait of Katherine.

"Head scratcher," Damon said. "Isn't it?"

"If you know something," I said. "Speak up or shut up"

"Well," Damon said as he walked up to me. "_If_ I know anything, I'm not going to tell you. Not with that attitude"

I turned around shook my head. "You know, you're trying to hard to be my friend but it's never going to happen. You know why? Because if you were a true friend, you would know that friends don't manipulate friends" With that, I walked by him, hitting his shoulder with mine and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

I leaned against the car waiting for Alaric to be done inside. Damon was talking to Elena by the front doors and gave her a book on Katherine's past life. When she was human. He told Elena that Katherine's real name was _Katerina Petrova_. It then hit me when Damon reviled Katherine's true name. That was the name the woman said the night Juliet visited the house

_"Because…if…'He', find out that this is 'Her' house. We're all doomed. Plus, if Katerina comes here…it'll just attract more to come here and they'll see that the stories we're real. Katerina did have a child in 1490" "So…If 'He' finds her…" "We might as well put a stake threw our hearts...but don't worry, I won't let that happen…"_

The woman said that if Katherine came her, it would invite more danger to come. There was somebody Katherine was scared of. The woman mentioned 'He'. Who was 'He'? And if 'He' came, all hell would break loose, wouldn't it? I couldn't tell anyone this until we were sure. Not Stefan, not Justin…not even Damon. Especially not Elena. She's upset about Katherine being here already.

Elena walked back inside to go look for Alaric. Damon walked down the steps of the building and walked up to me, still leaning against the car. "That was nice what you did for Elena" I said.

Damon gave me a funny look. "You heard all that?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear and reviled my bat ear. "It's an old spell. It can give you the hearing of a bat" I said after pulling my wand out and pointing it at my ear making the bat form disappear.

"Well," he said. "That's not the end of the good deeds for today"

"What do you mean?"

Damon opened the passenger door and picked up a big, olive green, old looking book. "Here" he said as he handed it to me. I took it from his hands and read the cover in gold writing reading,

_Giordano_

My eyes popped out of my sockets. "Is this-" I said before Damon cut me off.

"A book about Isabella's family? Yup"

"Were did you find it?"

"Well…While Isabella was on her break from watching Katherine, I decided to keep a watchful eye on her…"

* * *

><p><em>The Day before<em>

I knocked on the door of the Biaanchi house. I waited there for a bit before the door swung opened and relived 31 year old Brandon. I quickly gave him a smile while holding my arms in front of me. "Hi," I said. "My name is Alex Russo…I knew your sister, Torri. Your great…something grandfather was my great…something uncle"

"You're the girl, Torri phoned me about," Brandon said. "The...day she died," There was a long pause. I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh…yeah. Your sister told me that her and your mother did a lot of re-search on the Giordano family and I was just wondering if I could take a look at it"

"Uh…sure. Come on in" He said as he swung the door open all the way and backed up. I looked down at the base of the door and slowly took a step in. When I knew it was safe to enter, I looked back up and walked in quickly, following Brandon. He led me to the study where his sister and his mother spent useless hours trying to find what happened to me in 1863. "How's your dad?" I asked as we looked around.

"Oh, he's fine. He's just at the cemetery with my step-mom. God, he's a mess. First he loses my mom and now…sorry"

I smiled. "It's ok" I looked at the bookshelf and saw the name pop up in gold writing. "There's what I'm looking for" I quickly walked up to the book shelf only to be stopped by Brandon standing in front of me.

"Why in such a rush?" he asked. "It's not like you want to _destroy_ it. Am I right…_Isabella_"

The blood immediately rushed to my eyes. My fangs quickly appeared and I grabbed Brandon by the neck and pinned him against the wall, hard. "How'd you know?" I asked, sternly.

"I told you," he said gasping for air. "Torri told me about that Alex girl. She wasn't the only one looking into our family's dark past. She told me Alex Russo was an exact copy of you"

"Well, Torri should've learned to keep her mouth shut. That's what go her killed in the first place"

Brandon glared at me. "What are you saying?"

"Can't you put two and two together? I killed her"

"How, witnesses say she was hit by a car?"

"Yeah and I compel the driver to do my dirty work"

"You…You fucking bitch! I'll kill you"

"Ha! Good luck. Did you forget? I'm a vampire…and you're just a wizard...Feel that, Brandon? You're powers draining away from your body slowly. Soon, you won't have enough power left" Brandon then started panicking and squirming. I smiled. I then leaned into his neck to take a bite.

"Drop him!" I stopped and turned my head and saw a blonde woman pointed her wand at me. I let go of his neck and Brandon fell to the ground, coughing. "Now leave" she said sternly.

"Oh yeah," I said. I took a couple of steps towards her, inches from her face. "And…what are you going to do if I want to stay?"

"I let me think about it…I know. There's this great vampire killing spell that sends thousands of tiny stake to any direction you want it to go. Kills a vampire in .39 seconds" she said with a smile. Mine disappeared. "Now leave" she said. I walked around her. Backing away slowly out of the room and vanished.

* * *

><p>"After she left, I compelled the wife to let me in and grabbed the book and left" Damon finished.<p>

I slowly gave him a nod. "So," I said. "Isabella wanted to destroy it?"

"Yup"

"But…why?"

"Well, obviously she didn't want you to find out about it. She probity thought you'd go back there for more answers on your family history"

"Thanks…for this" I said. I opened the back door and went to get in but Damon stood in my way. I glared at him. "What?" I asked.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand…but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So…is it? Have I lost you forever?"

There was a short pause as I thought about it. I wasn't sure what to think about his apology. "I'll think about it" I said. Damon gave me a nod and backed away from the door. I hopped into the back and Damon closed the door behind me.

XXXXX

We pulled in front of the house. Both Elena and Alaric went inside. Alaric had to deal with something but he wouldn't tell us what. Both Damon and I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Road trips work well for us" he said as we walked along the porch.

I stopped when we reached the front door, turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I thought about it," I said. Damon's smiled disappeared and relived a worried look. His eyes looked sympathetic. "Did you really mean everything you said back at Duke?"

"Yes, every word" he said.

"Ok…All I ask is one thing. Then we can go back to the way it used to be. We can be friends again. Forget that everything happened. All I want from you is…to know if you're sorry about what you did to Harper. I mean…I can't stay mad at you for this forever. Harper will get use to it and by her leaving, she's probity adjusting. So..."

I looked at him. Damon took a deep breath in and out. "I am," he said. "Truly sorry about what I did to Harper. I was just upset and angry at Katherine, Isabella and…it got to me. Can you forgive me?"

I gave him a smile and nod. "Yes" A big smile appeared on Damon face. "Thank you" I said as I gave him a hug. I then back away seeing the shock look on Damon face. I laughed. "See you tomorrow?"

Damon smiled. "Sure" I opened the front door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>See<em>_ you__ tomorrow__"_

I heard the front door creak open and close tight. I was leaning against the Grey SUV in front of the Gilbert house. With my left foot on the ground and my right foot leaning against the car. My arms were crossed over my chest. Damon walked down the steps of the house all merrily and happy. It was revolting. When he saw me, all that happiness disappeared along with his smiled. I glared at him

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"You were following me?" I asked. Ignoring his question.

"How do you know? I hid quite well and the only person I told…was Alex"

I gave him a smirk before glaring at him again. "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Have. My. Ways. When are you going to get it threw your thick head"

Damon glared at me. "I'm not dealing with this" he reached for the passenger door handle but I immediately grabbed his arm and twisted it back. Breaking it. Damon groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. I stood over top in, still holding onto his arm.

"I'm not finished with you," I said. "Let me get one thing straight. Don't you ever follow me or plot anything against me because I will take you down. The next time I find out that you're following me, I'll kill someone surrounded by Alex's life. Maybe her mom, dad, brothers, cousins…or even your brother and I won't hesitate to do it. Got it?"

"Got it" Damon struggled to get out. I let go of his arm and walked down the pathway before running out of the area.

* * *

><p>How was that? Did you guys like it?<p>

Question time! What do you think Isabella means by "I have my ways"? Did you guys like the Alex and Damon scenes at the end. Do you think Damon should be with Alex or are you guys still routing for Isabella and Damon? And what do you think the Giordano book will revile? Let me know in the reviews.

Review if you like it


	4. Chapter 4

I know I'm a week late. I apologize. Work, school and a bunch of other things were going on. I hope you guys like this chapter. I skipped a couple of episodes because if I didn't, there wouldn't have been a lot of Alex scenes.

So, this chapter will open up to what Isabella means by, "I have my ways" but you see how she really watches Alex in the later chapters.

Clothing on my profile. I love the masquerade dresses. I want both of them so badly. LOL!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

I walked into the lounge of the Salvatore Boarding house and saw Stefan standing over the fire. Gazing deep into the flames. He must have sensed me because when I walked over to the top of the steps, he turned around and looked at me with wet eyes. He was crying. He knew what was going to happen.

The last couple of days haven't been he best. A couple of days after my trip to Duke, Jenna had a barbecue. Mason, Alaric, Damon, Elena, Justin, Caroline, Jenna and I were there. Stefan was supposed to come as well but he didn't show up. I wanted to go but Caroline kept on making me stay. At one point, I had enough and was going to flash my shelf there but Caroline said she would drive me instead. Elena came as well. We were half way there when Caroline's tire blew out and we were waiting for a toe-truck which took hours. When I suggested we walk or use magic, Caroline flipped out on me and told me that my relationship with Stefan was never going to work. She said that he will still be seventeen years old when I'm seventy-two. That set me off. Both Elena and I gave it back to her and then decided to ignore Caroline and walk to the Salvatore house.

We didn't brother knocking when we arrived at the boarding house. We just walked straight threw. Both Elena and I called for him until we heard someone say Elena's name. We both turned around and saw Katherine. Our eyes popped open and our jaws dropped down. Katherine was an exact duplicate of Elena. Same facial features, eyes, smile. The only difference was the hair. Katherine walked up to Elena and examined her. I couldn't move. I was still shocked at what I was seeing. Stefan entered the room a couple seconds later and then Katherine was gone. Stefan told me about why he was gone and saying that Katherine only came back to Mystic Falls for him.

Both Elena and I told him about Caroline and how she was acting funny. We then guessed that Caroline must have been working for Katherine. The only way to figure that out was to test and I went to the Grill and pretended to fight and break up. The whole entire time, Caroline was ease dropping onto our conversation. We were right. Stefan and I were going to pretend to fight only for a little while until we figured out a way to stop Katherine.

The next day was Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day picnic. Everyone was going to help set up. Caroline apologized to me about what she said to me the day before and I accepted. Damon and Stefan were doing their brotherly bonding the whole day while I hanged out with Caroline and Elena. Sheriff Forbes was there as well helping out. So was Mason. He was mad at Damon because Damon stabbed him with a sliver knife the night before even thought Mason didn't want any harm between them. Mason told the Sheriff that Stefan and Damon were vampires and they tried to kill the both of them in the woods but Elena, Caroline and I went to go save them, Caroline killing two police officers, Sheriff Forbes was kept in the cell in the boarding house basement until the vervain was out of her system so we could compel her to forget everything. Caroline then told Elena and I why she was working for Katherine. She said Katherine threatened her by saying she would hurt Matt if she didn't follow her orders. She apologized for everything and told us she would help us for now on.

Today, we went to the Lockwood's to help set up for the up coming Masquerade Ball. Stefan and I still pretending that we weren't talking to each other. Bonnie came. Bonnie tried to apologize me for what happened at the carnival but I just ignored her. I couldn't listen to her right now. A little while later, Stefan texted me. He said that Bonnie touched Mason by accident and saw Katherine kissing Mason. Obviously, Katherine and Mason were planning something together and they needed the moonstone to do so. Jeremy found out that Tyler gave the moonstone to Mason which ruined our plans. So, Damon being Damon, he decided that Bonnie would knock out Mason and Damon and her take Mason back to the boarding house and interrogate him.

Elena and I later followed Stefan to the old well on the old Lockwood property. Stefan told me that Bonnie thought that the moonstone was down the well. Stefan decided to jump down and grab it. When he did, I could see steam coming from the bottom on the well and then Stefan started screaming in pain. When I called down and asked him what was wrong he screamed vervain. That stupid werewolf contaminated the water with vervain. He must have known we'd find out it was down there one way or the other. I was going to go down there but Elena stopped me saying I would die if I jumped down there. Seconds after, Caroline appeared beside us. We told her what happened and she went to jump down but we told her it was filled with vervain. Bonnie came after and I decided to go down and save Stefan. We found some chains beside the well and used those to lower me down. I got down and grabbed Stefan, who was completely burnt from head to toe, and tided him around the chain and let Caroline carry him back up. I quickly looked for the moonstone before Caroline carried me back up. Caroline and Stefan went back to the boarding house and Elena, Bonnie and I went home.

Elena and I got home and changed before coming downstairs to the kitchen where Alaric and Jenna were getting read for diner. Jenna was on the phone. Jenna then passed the phone to me. When I answered it, Katherine answered back. She was telling me she knew about Stefan coming over this morning and telling me that she was one step a head of me. She then started talking about Jenna and how she got Jenna off the vervain I gave her and how she got Jenna to be her spy the last couple of days. Katherine kept going on about Jenna before I heard Elena scream to Aunt Jenna to stop. I turned around and saw Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach. I dropped the phone and Alaric, Elena and I were by her side in seconds. We took her to the hospital where the doctor said that she would be ok and make a good recovery but I knew all of this was my fault. We tried to fool Katherine but…she made her point. You can't fool her.

I knew what had to be done.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan said as he shook his head.

I started walking down the steps of the stairs. "We shouldn't have doubted her," I said. "Thinking we could fool her"

"I know"

"Stefan, this is our fault," I said as I walked up to him. "Jenna is in the hospital for a serious injury and who knows, Elena, Jeremy, Justin, Max…even my parents could be next. She will go after them, too. This is only because…we're together"

"I know what you're going to say to me"

I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "I love you, Stefan. You know that…but…I can't risk anyone else in my life getting hurt" I walked up to him and stood right in front of him. "We're…over…we have to be"

"No, Alex-" Stefan said as he mumbled and tears flowing from his eyes.

"Stefan, Stefan look at me," I grabbed him face. He opened his wet eyes and looked at me straight in the eye. "We're done" I gave him one last and final kiss. I couldn't look at him anymore. I would soon burst out into tears. I quickly let go of his face and ran out of the living room. I ran down the hall and made it to the door and tugged on the handle before I heard, "Alex,"

I turned around and saw Damon. His eyes filled with tears. "I relied Katherine up," he said as he walked up the steps. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't think-"

I interrupted. "Don't Damon because it wouldn't have changed anything," I said threw the sobs. "Either way…Katherine won at her own game" I opened the door and closed it behind me before taking my wand out of my boot and flashing home.

XXXXX

Two days later, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Justin and I went to bring Jenna home from the hospital. Jenna had to take a couple days off but she would recover. Matt helped carry Jenna inside while Elena held onto the 'Get Well' flowers and I brought in dinner that Matt brought to us from work. Matt set Jenna on the couch and talked to her while Elena and I prepared for dinner.

Justin and Jeremy walked into the kitchen and stood across from us. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Make lunch" Elena said.

"No, about Katherine"

"Jeremy," I said. "For the last time, we're not doing anything"

"She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that"

"Alex," Justin said. "I have to agree. She went too far with almost killing Jenna. We can't give her the satisfaction that she can do it again with us sitting around doing nothing about it"

"Guys! I know what I'm doing. If we just keep on doing what we're doing, I can keep each and everyone of us safe"

"And what if she tries something else?" Jeremy asked.

"Trust me, she won't. Jenna is only in this way because I didn't believe Katherine would do anything if I didn't follow her orders. Now, I've listen. I've gotten her point. Quit things with Stefan and everyone can go onto their happy, normal lives"

"Alex," Justin said. "Your being naïve"

Jeremy walked over to the dining room table and picked up his jacket. "Where are you going?" Elena asked him

"Out" he said to us.

"I'll come with you" Justin said as he grabbed his jacket and followed Jeremy out the back door"

* * *

><p>I stood upstairs over the railings, at the Salvatore Boarding house, watching the Scooby Crew cook up their plan. Everyone was there. Except Elena and Alex. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Justin stood around in a circle discussing their plan on killing Katherine. It was so cute how they thought they could kill Katherine so easily.<p>

"But no on gets hurt" Bonnie said in a worried tone.

"Except Katherine," Damon said. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake though her heart" he said with a smirk.

"_Ooo_," I said. They all immediately looked up in shock and saw me sitting on the railing with my feed dangling in front. "Can I join"

I then immediately stood amongst them standing between Alaric and Bonnie. Jeremy stood beside a chair and Justin stood next to him. Caroline stood next to Alaric and Stefan and Damon stood across from me. I had my right hand on my hip and examined the room with a smile.

I looked over at Justin whose jaw was dropped and eyes wide. I gave him a smile and walked over to him. "So," I said. "You're the sexy old brother I've heard about"

My figure was a few inches away from his face before Stefan spoke up. "What do you want, Isabella" I stopped moving my arm, brought it down and turned to Stefan and Damon.

I smiled. "It's cute you all think you can kill Katherine," I said looking at everybody in the room before turning back to Stefan. "Let me know when you return to the real world"

"Oh we will kill Katherine," Damon said. I turned my head to him. "And after we're done with her, you're next"

I laughed. "R_iiii_ght, and who kicked your ass a couple nights ago? Oh and don't forget, I'm immune to witch magic so, I'd like to see you try to kill me," Damon's smirk disappeared. "And I'm going to love watching Katherine rip you all to shreds"

"Why don't you join us," Stefan said. "After all, your bragging to all of us that you're strong and smarter then us and we all know you don't like Katherine"

I smiled. "I despised Katherine but if I were you, I'd stay back"

"And why should we listen to you?" Damon asked.

"Because I've been watching Katherine for years. I know how she thinks; I know how she feels...I could even tell you her game play for tonight"

"Then why don't you?" Jeremy asked.

I turned around and glared at him. "Because if I did, it would take the fun out of watching you all being squashed like bugs," Jeremy glared at me. I gave him a smirk before turning back to the brothers. "Well, I must skedaddle. See ya'll at the masquerade ball tonight. What color do you think will suite me? Pink; Blue…Ooo, how about white?"

Both brothers glared at me before I turned around a walked out of the boarding house.

XXXXX

I walked, with a glass of red wine, down the back steps in the backyard of the Lockwood mansion where the dance floor of the party was. I saw Damon standing at the top of the stars watching Katherine and Stefan dance together. I walked up to Damon and stopped. "Dance with me"

Damon turned around quickly and saw me. He glared at me before answering me. "I'd rather drink a whole jar of vervain"

I glared at him then stood beside him watching Katherine and Stefan. "It kills you doesn't it?" I asked. "Watching the woman you've been searching for over a century dancing with her true love, you're brother. You're brother must have some sort of spell on him because every woman can't stand to fall in love with him"

"Like you?" he asked still staring at Stefan and Katherine.

"I told you before, I never felt that way towards him"

"Really? That's funny, if I recall, from what I saw you two we're acting like Romeo and Juliet. Sneaking off in the dead of night to see each other, always spending your days together in the garden-" "Enough! Listen, you want the truth? I did have slight feelings for your brother but I never loved him. I had my own Romeo back in Florence"

"What was his name?"

"None of your business" Right after I said that, we heard the spine of the girl Katherine was holding onto crack once and then a second time. She then pushed the girl into Stefan's arms and walked off. "Ooo," I said. "Looks like your brother pissed off Kat. Good luck" I walked away taking a ship of my wine.

* * *

><p>It was getting late; everyone was at the masquerade ball except Alaric, Jenna, Elena and I. Elena and I were cleaning up in the kitchen while Alaric and Jenna were in the living room watching T.V.<p>

"I can't believe everyone went to the ball," I said. "I'm surprised that Justin even went"

"Then why don't you go?" Elena asked.

"I would but Jenna-"

"It's ok. I don't think Jenna needs three people looking after her. You go and I'll help take care of Jenna"

I smiled and gave her a hug. I pulled into the hallway and pulled my wand out and flashed an outfit on. I examined myself in the mirror before turning to Elena. Elena's jaw dropped open. "Wow, you look amazing"

"Thanks," I walked up to Elena and placed my wand in her hand. "Incase something happens, use my wand," Elena nodded with a smile. "K, can you just…flash me there"

"Ok…how do I do that?"

"Just say, 'Bipity Bopity Boo, Alex"

Elena quickly nodded, closed her eyes. "Bipity Bopity Boo, Alex"

I suddenly appeared in front of the Lockwood mansion in the parking lot. I walked into the mansion and tried looking for people. I walked to the back where the dance floor was and saw Jeremy sitting at a table with Bonnie. I walked down the steps and walked up to them. "Hey guys," I said. They stopped talking and started at me. "How's the party so far? Where is everyone?"

Jeremy and Bonnie started at me before Jeremy leaned into Bonnie. "Damon said she was here" he said before sitting back straight.

"You shouldn't be here" Bonnie said sternly.

"Why not?" I asked. "It is a party"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Why would you hurt me? Bonnie what's going on?"

Jeremy's phone buzzed. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He showed Bonnie and she responded with a nod. Jeremy gave me one last glare before getting up and walking away. Bonnie looked at me before getting off and walking away. What was with them?

XXXXX

I saw Jeremy talking on the patio with Elena…wait…Elena was at home…Oh my god, it was Katherine. Why was he talking to Katherine? I watched him say something to Katherine. She said something back before backing away and walking off. Jeremy turned around and took out his cell phone. I followed him into the bushes before he was pulled into them by someone. I quickly rushed over to him to see if he was ok but when I got around the corner, Elena was there. Jeremy quickly looked at me when he saw me pop from behind.

"Elena?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. "What's going on?"

"No, Elena," Jeremy said. "Don't, it's Isabella"

"No it's not, Jer," Elena said. "I saw her change into that dress and I sent her here"

"Wait," I said. "Isabella's here?"

"Yeah, Damon said he saw her"

"Oh my god" I took a seat on the bench beside us. After a couple of seconds of thinking I looked back up at him. "And everyone is part of this…Katherine slaying? Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric…Justin?" Jeremy nodded.

Right after we nodded we heard somebody called out. "Jeremy!" We all turned and saw Justin walk up to us with Bonnie. When Justin saw me his eyes opened wide. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know its me?"

"Alex, you're my sister. I've lived with you for long enough that I can tell the difference between you and Isabella"

I gave him a small smile. I looked over at Bonnie and then stood up. "Why are you guys trying to kill her?" I asked all of them.

"Especially here" Elena said.

"We saw an opportunity," Jeremy said. "And we knew we had to take it"

"We?" I asked. "Why are you all trying to kill yourselves? I told you! Just drop it!"

"We know what we're doing guys" Bonnie said.

"And you if you guys get hurt, how am I supposed to forgive myself?"

"It's not just you anymore, Alex. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped"

"No, no more! If anyone should get hurt, it should be-" Elena then started screaming in pain. I quickly turned around and saw Elena holding onto her back. We all rushed over to her and went to see what was wrong. I looked at her back and saw it starting to bleed. "What the-" I said.

"Elena!" Jeremy said. "What's wrong" I looked back at Elena and then saw her arm starting to bleed. Elena screamed again. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Guys!" Bonnie said. "It's Katherine"

"What?" I asked. "She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! All of you! I'll stay here with her! Go! Now!"

Jeremy, Justin and I quickly got up and ran upstairs as fast as we could. When we got upstairs, I followed Justin and Jeremy to a study where I saw Stefan holding onto Katherine by the neck on the ground and Damon going in for the kill with a stake. "Stop!" Both Jeremy and Justin screamed at the same time.

"You're hurting Elena" Jeremy said.

"Katherine has a spell on Elena," Justin said. "Whatever you're doing to Katherine, it's hurting Elena as well"

Damon stopped looking at Katherine and turned to us. His eyes popped wide open when he saw me. I saw Katherine quick get up and stand in front of Damon. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" Katherine asked. "Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch" She took the stake from Damon's hand and walked away.

"Jeremy," Stefan said as he pointed to him. "Go check on Elena. Make she she's ok. Go!"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena's ok," Katherine said. "Just as little bit more pressure" Katherine held her palm out and when to stab it with the stake. I shot my hand up and the stake flew across the room. All the vampire's heads popped up and looked at me. "Oh, and I forgot, you also have a couple of armature wizards"

"Born wizards" Justin said sternly. Katherine gave him a smile.

"Alex," Stefan said. "Is that you?"

"Of coarse it's her" Damon said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

I shook my head. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me about this" I said.

"If we did," Damon said. "You'd never let us do it"

I gestured over to Katherine. "That's why. You're already two minutes into your plan and somebody gets hurt" I leaned against the wall and sank down to the bottom. Justin did the same on the wall across from. "Do you know a spell to get them out of there?" I asked him.

"It's a witch spell," he said. "If we tried anything, we'd…probity set the spell to 'unbreakable'" I slowly nodded and looked at Stefan. He looked at me back.

* * *

><p>I eased dropped on Alex, Justin, Damon, Stefan and Katherine's conversation. I was leaning against one of the closed doors across from where Alex and Justin were standing. They were all trying to figure out why Katherine wanted the moonstone. "You bargained the moonstone" Stefan said.<p>

'Bingo' I said in my head.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan," Katherine said. "2+2…and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb, thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey" Damon said.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" Katherine said.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan" Damon said.

"Unless…it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

"Yes, Katherine," I said as I walked around the door and stepped into the room. "Who were you running from?"

Katherine glared at me. Justin, Damon and Stefan just looked at me while Alex's eyes popped open and mouth dropped. I smiled while having one arm across my waist and my elbow learning on the arm. Katherine kept glaring at me before she looked down at my feet and smiled. "Wow, you're a complete idiot," she said. "You stepped into the room you're trapped"

I smiled and took one step back out of the room. Everyone was shocked. I then stepped into the room and walked up to Katherine. "I'm more powerful then you think," I said. "I'm more powerful then you…and you are 500 years old. I'm a wizard. A vampire wizards. You do not want to mess with me" Katherine's smile faded away.

I quickly grabbed the stake from Katherine's hand and made a good clean cut across my hand. I grabbed Katherine's arm and held it with my cut hand. I then started chanting the spell. I was concentration on the spell when Katherine started screaming. I looked and saw her arm smoking. After I finished the spell, I let go of Katherine's arm and she fell to the couch, showing the burnt figure on her arm. I looked at my hand and saw the cut heal quickly.

"You've been marked," I said. "No matter where you go, no matter where you hide…We will find you. Don't think we won't"

"We?" she asked.

I ignored her question and turned around and started walking towards the door where Alex and Justin were. "Stay away from her" Stefan said as he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I looked at his hand on my arm then looked up at him and glared at him. "Did you not just see what I did to her?" I asked as I pointed my index finger at Katherine still lying on the couch.

"We won't let you touch her"

"Oh," I smiled and raised my hand pointing it at Alex. Alex started screaming at the top of her lungs and she fell to the ground.

"Alex!" Justin when down immediately and tried comforting his sister.

"Bring it on," I said. "Provoke me. Provoke me so far that I blow Alex into millions of pieces. Man…that's going to be a hard mess to clean up" he didn't say anything and kept looking between me and Alex. "You don't care? Fine" I closed my hand a little bit. Stefan quickly stopped me and took my arm down. I smiled.

I turned and walked over to the door. By the time I reached the door, Justin was already helping Alex up. Alex looked at me and started backing away. "Ho-How?" She asked. "How…how is this possible?"

I smiled. "You'll soon figure out" I said. I walked pass her and put my mask on before walking downstairs to the party.

* * *

><p>Katherine's witch, Lucy, came by and told Katherine that she got the moonstone and that the spell in the room had been broken. When Katherine went to go accept the moonstone, Lucy told her that her debt had been paid and Katherine couldn't ask her for anything else. Katherine agreed and Lucy gave her the moonstone. Right after Lucy gave it to her, Katherine started gasping for air. Lucy was mad that Katherine didn't tell her about Bonnie. I didn't understand why. Lucy apologized to us about being involved and left. Stefan and Damon decided to place Katherine in the tomb. Bonnie was going to perform a spell on it later.<p>

I went to take a breather outside. Stefan found me and thought that things when back to normal. I had to tell him that we still needed our distance. I still felt bad for what happened to Elena. She was fine but I couldn't let anyone else I love get hurt.

I went to find Elena after and we started walking down the drive way. "You ok?" Elena asked.

"Uh…yeah…it was just…a crazy tonight" I said.

"I feel ya. After I saw Katherine for the first time, I was a little scared too"

"Are you ok? Any pain?"

"No, I fell like nothing happened" She laughed and I did as well.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I told Alaric what happened and showed him how to send me here"

"So…I guess we're walking?"

"Yeah, Jeremy said he was driving Bonnie home. That's ok, we can have a fun, long, girl chat on the way home"

We both laughed before we heard some footsteps behind us. We both turned around and saw some guy in a mask walk up to Elena and cover her mouth and grabbed her. "Hey!" I screamed. "Get off her!" I jumped on him before I felt a pain down my lower back. I screamed in pain before I fell off the guy and saw a hand reach before me before it went black.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it<p>

Question time! So, who do you think 'We' is? Who do you think Isabellas working with? What do you think she'll do now that Katherine is in the tomb? What about Alex? What do you think is going to happen to her? Do you think she's going to go with Elena or be taken somewhere else? Let me know in the reviews.

I found some manips that a related to the story. I post them on my profile

Review if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys like the chapter. Clothing on my profile and I found some clips related to the scene

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Alex," Someone whispered. I felt them shaking my arm "Alex wake up" I opened my eyes slowly and got up slowly. I pushed myself up and saw I was sleeping on a ratty old couch. I turned my head and saw Elena kneeing beside me still wearing her bloody clothes. I looked at what I was wearing and saw that I was still wearing my green dress with my heels but my hair was in a mess.

"Elena-" I said before Elena put her index finger in front of her mouth telling me to be quite. "Where are we?" I mouthed.

"I don't know" She mouthed back.

"No," we heard somebody say upstairs. "I called one of his contacts. You know how this works"

Elena and I looked at each other. Elena gave me a look before she stood up and gestured at me to follow her. I took my heels off and placed them on the couch and followed her. We tip toed up the stairs and around the door where it relived a hallway where we saw a woman with short hair talking with this guy with long brunette hair. They didn't once look away from our conversation. Elena and I saw a door down at the end of the hallway so if we could get down their slowly and quietly, they wouldn't see us. We started tip toeing down the hallway.

"So," The woman said. "That's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait"

"Look," the man known as Trevor said. "It's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this"

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps up from dying"

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free" Elena and I made it to the door by that time. I let Elena go first. She went around the corner only to make a creaking sound when her left foot touched the wooden floor. "You two!" Elena and I shot our heads up and saw the woman walking quickly towards up. Elena and I stood still. "There's nothing around her for miles. If you two think you're getting out of this house, you're both tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare" The woman turned around, grabbed a pile of clothes from the desk and walked to me and threw the clothes into my arms. "Change into these clothes and go back into the room you woke up in" The woman then turned and walked out. Elena slowly turned around and looked at me and breathed heavily.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the blue Camaro on the drive's side. The brothers were talking to each other while they were walking towards to the car. When they looked up and saw me there, the glared at me but still kept walking. "You know," I said. "You should really close your windows"<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked as he carried a black bag over his shoulder. Stefan was doing the same.

"Just thought I'd check in on my two favorite brothers" Damon walked up to me, picked me up by my shoulders and moved me aside and checked his black bag in the back seat of the car. "Where's Alex?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Damon asked. "I mean, you're always watching her every move"

"I can't. Something's wrong. My readings are…never mind. So…where is she?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Stefan said from the other side of the car. He chucked his black bag in the back seat as well. "Somebody took her"

"What?" I asked as my eyes popped out as I turned and looked at him

"And Elena"

"Where is she Isabella?" Damon asked.

"I told you," I turned my head. "I don't know" "Come on. The only person that could've taken them is you. Katherine is sealed in the tomb"

"How could I be the kidnapper Damon? I'm standing right here and I couldn't have last night. You can ask Katherine"

"Well somebody," Stefan said. I turned my head back to Stefan. "Took them and were going to get them"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Reidsville" Stefan said as he opened the passenger door and got in.

Damon opened his door and got in. "Guess you're not coming," Damon said with a smile. I didn't say anything. "Didn't think so" Damon started the car and drove out of the drive way. I turned around and ran back to the hotel. I knew who took them.

* * *

><p>"Alex, try again" Elena said. I let in a deep breath and started concentrating. Elena and I kept trying to use our magic to get us out of here. I left my wand at home but I still could use my hands but for some reason, my powers weren't working. I started thinking of a spell but, again, it didn't work. Elena and I thought since we're stuck here, it was time to ask some questions. Who was Elijah? And why were we here? I was already changed into the clothes the woman gave to me before. Elena and I walked back to the parlor and saw the woman standing by a desk, full of books, turning on a light.<p>

"Why are we here?" Elena called out to her.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them"

"And you won't," I said. "Because?"

"That's another one" She said as she picked up a painting and put it over a window.

"You got us, ok," Elena said. "It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us?"

"I personally want nothing; I'm just as delivery service" She said as she walked back to the desk and started looking threw the books.

"And I guess," I said. "We're being FedEx'd to this guy called Elijah?"

She let out a laugh "Two points for the ease droppers"

"Whose a vampire I'm guessing?"

"He's one of the vampires, The Originals"

"The Originals? Who are they?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?"

"You know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress"

"Who are The Originals?" Elena asked.

The woman took in a deep breath and turned around. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess and we're using you," she pointed to me. "To sugar coat all of this to make The Originals happier"

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"Because you are a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse"

"The curse? The Sun and the Moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history"

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse"

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it"

"The sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you are the one that has to die" Elena didn't say anything. She just stood there. Frozen.

"And what about me?" I asked. "What am I useful for?"

She let out another laugh. "You are the doppelgänger. Sânge care sparge ciuma doppelgänger"

"The what?"

"That's enough!" A woman with a thick Spanish accent called. We all turned and saw a woman walk into the room. She had light brunette hair and dark chocolate eyes. She walked into the room and laid eyes on me. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before smiling at me. "She was right. You do look exactly like her"

I looked at Elena and she looked at me back and then looked back a woman who was still staring at me "You mean Isabella?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" The woman behind us asked.

The woman in front of me smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Did you really think she would've called me, Rose" the woman said. The woman, named Rose, shook her head and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Earlier<em>

I went back to my room at the hotel and dialed the number.

"What do you want?" Rose answered.

"We had a deal," I said. "The deal was you were only supposed to take Elena and give her to Elijah. She was your ticket out. Alex was going to be mine"

Rose laughed. "You know, I thought about it...and Trevor and I thought that if we got both girls, The Originals would surely forgive us without a doubt"

"But Alex was suppose to help me!"

"Too bad, so said"

"You will pay for this. Someday. Somehow. I will get you for this"

"Un huh ok, bye bye" The phone went dead.

I dialed Marisol. "Mari," I said. "We have to talk"

* * *

><p>"So…why did you come, Marisol?"<p>

"I think you know the answer for that. I'm helping a friend. You can't trade her"

"Why not? Do you know how long Trevor and I've been running for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes I've heard this story before and I don't care. We made the deal. I would get _Katerina_, you'd get the doppelgänger and…she would get the other doppelgänger"

"They were both there. Thought might as well take them both"

The woman, Marisol, looked at me one last time before looking back at Rose. "Fine, take both but, you know 'her' she'll bite harder and you'll regret it" Marisol smiled and walked out of the room.

Elena and I went back to the room where I woke up in and sat on the couch. "What's this?" Elena asked. I looked beside me and saw a crumbled up piece of paper. I grabbed it and opened it. Elena and I started reading it.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you_

_-B_

"Bonnie" both Elena and I said at the same time.

XXXXX

Elena and I sat on the couch. Rose was in the room backing up her stuff in her bag. The guy, named Trevor, quickly walked down the stairs from the hall. "He's here!" he said. "This was a mistake"

"No," Rose said. "I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me"

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants them more"

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he let you leave but I need to get out of here"

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever"

There were then three loud bangs. Elena and I looked at each other before looking back at the two of them. "You're scared" Elena said.

Rose ignored Elena's comment and looked back at Trevor. "Stay here with her and don't make a sound" She said as she ran up the stairs and down the hall. We heard the door creek open and people talking in the other room.

Elena got up and started pacing back and forth. "Alex," she said. "What are we going to do? What is Elijah going to do with us? What if he-"

"Elena," I stood up and grabbed her hands. "It'll be fine. I'll be with every step of the way. I won't leave you" Elena smiled and nodded. I looked up and saw a man standing on the balcony.

He was shocked. Elena turned around and looked at him. The man, known as Elijah, stood in front of Elena. He then leaned into Elena. His mouth inches away from her throat. I was so scared. I couldn't move. He then inhaled threw his nose. He then slowly pulled back. "Human," the man, Elijah said. "It's impossible. Hello there" I let in a deep breath. He then turned to me. He walked up to me and did the same. "Wizard. I can't believe it," he said. "We have a long journey a head of us. We should be going"

"Please," Elena said looking at Rose. "Don't let him take me"

"One last piece of business and we're done" he back up and started circling Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor said. "I'm truly, very sorry"

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary" Elijah said.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you"

"Oh yes you are guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness"

"So granted" Trevor smiled before Elijah smacked his head cleaned off his shoulders. Rose let out a cry. Elena and I stood there in shock.

"You-" Rose said as she tried to take a step down the stairs.

"Don't, Rose," Elijah said as he cleaned his bloody hand with a handkerchief. "Now that you are free" He cocked his head from side to side then walked up to us and let out his hand. "Come"

"No!" Elena said. "What about the moonstone?"

"Elena don't" I said.

"What do you two know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is" Elena said.

"Elena" I said.

"Yes" Elijah said.

"I can help you get it"

"Tell me where it is"

"It doesn't work that way"

"Are you negotiating with me?" he smiled and looked back at Rose who was still crying on the stairs.

"It's the first I heard of it" Rose said sternly.

He looked back at Elena and looked deeply into her eyes. He was trying to compel her. He looked down at her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around here?" he grabbed the necklace and toss it. He grabbed the back of her neck.

"No!" I said. I jumped in between them. "Let go of her!"

Elijah threw Elena to the ground and grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall. He looked down at my locket and ripped it off my neck. He was still pinning me by the neck as I was gasping for air. He let go of my neck and started deeply into my eyes. "Tell me where the moonstone is"

My mind went blank all I could think of was to give him the answer. "In the tomb. Under Fell's church" I said.

"What is it doing there?"

"We gave it Katherine. The thing she wanted the most"

"Interesting" We heard some glass shatter in another room. Elijah looked up and I came back. I looked over to Elena to see if she was ok. She was pushing herself up off the floor. "What is that?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know" Rose said.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know"

Elijah grabbed Elena and pushed her to Rose. "Take this one," he said. "I'll take the other one" He walked back and grabbed my arm and started pushing me up the stairs.

We were taken to the front entrance. We were almost there. Just a couple more steps and we would be out the door but then a couple figures ran pass us. Elijah threw me into Elena and Rose and then it happened again. "Rose" Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is" Rose said. The figures ran pass up again.

"Up here" someone said upstairs. It sounded like Stefan. Elijah run upstairs using his vampire speed.

"Down here" and that was Damon.

All of a sudden, an spike went right threw Elijah's hand. Elijah looked down and then suddenly and was being pinned against a wall by Stefan. He put his index finger over his mouth.

"Excuse me!" We heard Elijah call out. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want both girls. Not one. Both. I'm going to count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other"

Stefan gave me a vervain bomb he said we will do the rest from then. "I'll come" I said standing at the top of the stairs.

Elijah was standing at the bottom with a broken coat rack in his hands. He quickly ran up the stairs "What game are you playing with me?" he asked. I glared at him and threw the bomb at him and it exploded in his face. He screamed in pain as his skin burnt. He walked up the steps towards me.

Stefan then ran down the stairs shooting more spikes a him but it didn't affect him. Stefan threw the gun away and ran into Elijah pushing him down the stairs. I got up and watched Elijah get up immediately and tower over Stefan.

He went after Stefan but then Damon came in and staked Elijah with the coat rack and pinned him against the front door. Elijah turned grey and died. Damon turned his head and looked at Rose. She looked at him, scared and then ran out. Damon let go of the stake and went after Rose.

"Don't bother" I said looking at him. I looked down and saw Stefan get up. I smiled as I ran down the stairs and ran into Stefan's arms.

"Hey," Stefan said. "Come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stefan," I said. "I'm fine" I said as I hugged him. I looked at Damon who stood there with a smile. "Thanks" I mouthed.

"You're welcome" he mouthed back.

XXXXX

Damon and Stefan took us back home. It was a long a long day. I changed for bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked into my room before I heard someone say, "Cute pjays" I looked up and saw Damon sting by the window.

I let out a groan. "Damon," I said. "Not now, ok. It's been a long day"

Damon got up from his seat and walked up to me. "I brought you this" he held up my locket.

I felt a smiled appear on my face. "I…I thought I'd never see it again. Thank you," I went to take it up Damon pulled it back. "Damon, please"

"I just have to say something" "Could you say it after you give me my locket?"

"No…It's because what I'm about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life"

"Don't you dare" "No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it," he walked up to me and stood inches from my face. "I love you, Alex and…it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you,"

"Damon that's-"

"but my brother does" he interrupted me. He then kissed my forehead and looked back into my eyes. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," I gave him a funny look. "But you do"

My mind went blank and then…What just happened? I felt something around my neck. I looked down and saw my locket around my neck. How…I thought…never mind. As long as I had it with me, I was fine.

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room drinking a glass of whiskey when Damon walked down the hall way. He stopped when he walked pass the living room, turned and looked at me. "Why did you do that?" He asked.<p>

"Do what? You have to be specific" I said.

"Hurt Alex? Nobody was suppose to get hurt. Especially she"

"I didn't do anything"

"You're lying. Whose Elijah"

I felt my mouth drop but quickly regained myself. "Why do you care? It's not like you have feelings for her," I looked at Damon formed at small smile before it disappeared. "Unless…you do"

"What did you do to Katherine the other night?"

"Changing the subject now are we"

"What did you mean by 'We' the other night? Who are you working for? Was it the woman that kidnapped Alex and Elena?"

"I don't have time for this" I set my glass down on the coffee table. Damon grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. He was extremely pissed. "Go ahead," I said. "Rip my heart out of my chest. You'd be doing the world a favor"

He kept glaring at me. I kept on waiting for him to do it. He leaned in but not to rip my heart out of my chest but to kiss me. He gave me a deep passionate kiss. I kissed him back and grabbed onto his face. I then pinned him against the wall and started kissing him.

That's when I felt the pain hit my back and then the weakness came in. Damon smiled as I slowly fell to the ground. Damon smiled and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me downstairs and threw me into the cellar. He then walked out of the cellar and closed it shut. He then looked back into my prison. "Damon," I said weakly. "I swear to god! I will get you for this!"

"Yeah, okay, sure" he said.

"I won't be in this cellar forever. I will get out eventually"

"You think that…while you're rotting in here" He then walked out of my sight.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter well find out how Isabella became a vampire and a little bit of how she knows about Elijah.<p>

Question time! What do you think Isabella did to Elijah since Alex was 'her ticket out'? What did you guys think about the scene at the end of the chapter with Damon and Isabella

Let me know in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. The last week of school was a killer. Lots of things due and a big test and then Christmas came along. I'm so happy. I got the new iPhone for Christmas and I've been playing with it every day. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. This chapter was really long. Probity the other reason why it took so long to finish. Anyway, hope you all enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"_Isabella," I turned around and saw a woman in a red dress a couple feet away. Her back turned to me. She turned around and I saw it was Isabella. She turned with her evil smile. Her eyes flickering across the room._

_I looked around and saw that I was at a party. Every woman there wore beautiful silk dresses and almost every man wore a soldier's uniform the others were wearing black suits. There was a band with pianos and violins and other instruments. Champagne was coming from every direction. I looked at the banner that held above the band that read _

New Year's 1942

"_Isabella," A woman walked passed me in a green dress. She walked up to Isabella and grabbed her arm with both hands and turned her body facing me. It was Marisol. She gave Isabella and big smile and Isabella gave her a small smile back. "Come, there is somebody I want you to meet," Still holding onto Isabella's arm, she dragged her across the room. I followed. Pushing pass a lot of people, Marisol finally stopped and let go of Isabella. "Isa, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine," She turned and looked at a man whose back was turned to her. "Niklaus"_

_ I froze. I didn't know who this man was but when I looked at Isabella, I saw fear in her eyes. I looked back at the man. He was facing his back towards us. I then saw the feet starting to turn and then the body and then-_

XXXXX_  
><em>

I rose from my bed and started breathing heavily. I rubbed my face and picked up my phone to check the time.

9:03.

There was then a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. The door creaked open and Elena's head popped out. "Hey," She said. "You ok? I heard you…get up"

"Um…yeah. Just…a bad…dream"

"The visions?" I nodded. "I thought they were gone?"

"No…they've just recently come back"

"And Isabella is always in them?" I nodded again. "Well, at least she's in the cellar. She won't bother us anymore"

"Yeah…I guess"

"Anyway, Stefan called. He wants us to come over. He says it's important"

"Ok, I'll get dress"

Elena gave me and nod and then exited the room.

XXXXX

We flashed in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. Elena and I looked at each other before I knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and Damon stood there and gave us a quick smile. "Hello Alex, Elena" Damon said.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked. "He called. He said it was important"

"Right this way" He took a step back and Elena and I walked threw the door.

"Hey" Both of us turned and saw Stefan walking down the hall towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"Stefan," I said. "What's going on? Why did you call?" He took a step aside and at the end of the hallway, was Rose the one that kidnapped us. I glared at her. "You" Elena and I said at the same time. She gave us a small smile and a wave.

They took us to the living room and Elena and I sat on the couch in front of the fire place. Damon stood behind the couch to the right of us. Stefan sat on the couch to the left of us and Rose talked to us pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. "Ok," Rose said. "You have to understand. I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all the vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real"

"Klaus?" I asked. "I…I heard the name before," I turned and looked at Elena. "He was in my vision"

"You're having more visions?" Stefan asked. I turned my head to him and nodded. "Last night, I saw Isabella and," I looked at Rose. "Marisol. Marisol was introducing Isabella to Klaus but…I never got to see his face"

"Marisol," Rose said. "Is really good friends with Klaus"

"How?"

"I wouldn't know. Marisol, Trevor, Is…and I might have made a deal with each other but Marisol only shared her secrets with one person," I gave her a funny look. "Isabella. They met years after I met Marisol but…when she met Isabella, they became…sisters"

"But why wasn't she here with Isabella when she crashed town?" Damon asked.

"That I don't know"

"Who is the one that wanted to deliver me to Elijah?" I asked.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because we made a vow not to tell anyone. Sorry"

"Will Isabella know"

"Oh yeah, she'll know"

"Anyway," Elena said. "Back to topic, whose Klaus?"

"He's one of the originals," Damon said. "He's a legend"

"On of the first generation of vampires" Stefan said.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No," Rose said. "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider. Klaus is the real deal"

"Klaus," Stefan said. "Is known to be the oldest"

"Okay," Elena said. "So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"And me?" I asked.

"Yes" Rose said.

"No" Stefan said.

"What they're saying is," Damon said. "I mean, if what she's saying is true-"

"Which it is" Rose cut him off.

"And you're saying it so we don't kill you-"

"Which I'm not"

"Then we're looking at a solid…maybe"

"Look," Stefan said as he walked over and sat beside me. "Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist"

"Not that you know of" Rose said.

"That's not helping" Damon whispered to her.

"Look," Stefan said. "I've never even met anyone whose laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story"

"He's real," Rose said as she got out of her seat. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot"

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point" Damon said.

Elena and I looked at each other and stayed like that for a couple of seconds. She knew exactly what I was thinking. I gave her a nod and then we both got up from the couch and walked over to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

I gave him a funny look. "What do you think?" I asked. "It's 8 a.m. on a Wednesday morning? No where else I can really go?" He gave me another weird look. I rolled my eyes. "School"

"Let me," he said as he pushed himself off the couch. "Grab my stuff, I'll go with you"

"We'll be fine," I said. "I have my wand with me; I'll just flash the both of us there. Come on, Elena" We both turned and walked out of the Boarding house.

XXXXX

"Guys, please don't make me do this" Caroline pleaded the both of us. We we're walking over to the tomb where Katherine stayed.

Elena had a bag with her that carried blankets, bottles of blood and her _Petrova_ book. I had the same but with my _Giordano _book. Elena and I both agreed that we both should ask our doppelgangers about Klaus and how this all started but we needed Caroline's help. She had to make sure Stefan or Damon or anyone else for that matter found out about this. Caroline first had to help us open the tomb and then we'd leave Elena there. I was going to flash myself to the basement of the Boarding house and talk to Isabella in the cellar.

"Tell everyone," Elena said to Caroline as we walked over to the tomb. "We weren't feeling well and I went home instead of school"

"Tell them its food poisoning" I said.

"I can't believe," Caroline said. "I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar"

"Oh and whatever you do, keep Stefan busy. If he finds out about this, he'll burst"

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you two know this"

"Did you give this exact same speech to Katherine?"

"She threatened me. Different story. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's…Stefan's going to see right threw me"

"Caroline," Elena said. "As my friend, do you promise or not?"

Caroline sighed and she leaned back and forth "You had to break you the girlfriend cod. Okay, I promise"

"Okay" Elena then walked down the steps of the tomb and Caroline and I followed.

"Why don't you guys want Stefan to know?"

"Because," I said. "He'll say 'It's too dangerous, you're going to get yourself killed'," I said as I imitated his voice. "It's better if he just doesn't know"

We got down to the tomb and saw the tomb door closed by a giant, heavy door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Yes," Elena said. "I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him"

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I just can't sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please"

Caroline looked between the door and Elena before finally making her decision. She walked towards the tomb and pulled the door back. Elena slowly walked towards the tomb. It was dark and damp and we couldn't see anyone down there.

"Katherine?" Elena called out. Nobody responded. Elena turned around and looked at us. "I'll be okay form here" We then heard something in the tomb. It sounded…rusty. Like something was sliding against the ground. Elena turned her head and looked at the entrance. Then in the light, we saw a bare foot slide in and then another.

We then could see Katherine. She limped over and fell into the wall. She looked bad. Her hair was a wreck, there were black circles around her eyes and her skin was grey" "Hello Elena" Katherine said in a groggy voice. "You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Alex and Caroline"

I glared at her. Elena turned her head and looked at Caroline and me. "As long as I stay on this side of the door," Elena said. "She can't hurt me," Caroline looked at Elena and gave her a funny look. "Please"

"Ok," I said. I walked over and gave Elena a hug. She hugged me back. "Let me know what she says"

"I will. You'll let me know what Isabella says?"

"Every word. We'll I guess I should go see the other bitch," I said as I smiled at Katherine. She glared at me. "Come on, Caroline" Caroline and I walked up the stairs of the tomb and stood outside. "Ok," I said. "I'm going to go. Promise you won't say anything"

"I promise" she said.

I gave her a nod before taking my wand out of my boot and flashed myself. I stood at the entrance of the basement. I walked out to the cellar and peaked in. "Isabella" I called.

I kept looking until she jumped to the door and I jumped back and fell on the ground. She laughed. "Scared you didn't I" She said with a smile.

I glared at her and I got up. "Isn't it a bad idea to be using this much energy when you're weak"

"It's different when you're a wizard vampire. Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, you always know"

"My wizard powers use more energy then my vampire powers, so, I've just been a plan old vampire. Now, why are you here?"

"I came to ask you some questions?"

"Oh really?"

"If you want, I can open the door and we can talk"

She smiled. "Ok" She backed up into the darkness. I opened the door and opened it. She stood there with a smile and ran up to the door but then crashed into the force field and flew back and hit the back wall.

"It's called _Ostium protegntis omnes_ alica," I said. "The door that protects all spell. Kind of like the spell Emily Bennett used on the tomb in 1864"

"I know the spell!" Isabella screamed as she got up from the ground and walked back to the door.

"Look, I came to ask you questions about my family and…Klaus"

A smile formed on her face. "_Ooo_h, so you found out about the big 'K' already. That must be a _shocker_. What are you're big Salvatore brothers going to do about it?"

"They don't know. So far, we only know about how Elena's involved in the Sun and the Moon curse. We don't know about me yet but…Stefan said you had a clue. You told him at Mayor Lockwood's funeral," Isabella smiled.

I pulled out the big lamp out of my bag and place it beside the door and then I pulled out the big olive green book out of my bag. Isabella's eyes opened wide. "Now, I've read threw this billions and billions of times but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. This book says that the Giordano family carried on threw you're sister, Marinetta, since you 'died'…but…that can't true since we look a like," Isabella rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "You going to tell me"

"You think, just because you're bringing stuff up from my human life is going to make me all warm and fuzzy and going to make me tell you everything?"

I gave her a smile. "I thought you would say that that's why," I started pulling the blood bottle, slowly, out of the bag. "I brought-" Before I could finish my sentence, Isabella jumped to the door but was stopped by the force field again and was throw against the wall. I looked at her and saw her eyes blood red and the blood flowing to her eyes. Her fangs we're out. I smiled. "You want to try again"

She slowly walked over to the door and sank to the ground. "Blood first" She said looking at me. Her fangs we're gone and her eyes were back to normal. I took the plastic cup from my bag and poured at little bit in and slowly pushed it in. She took the cup and she quickly gouged the blood down.

"Can you be a little quieter? Damon's -"

"He's gone with our little friend Rose"

"She's not my friend"

"That's not what it sounded like this morning"

"You heard all that? But I thought,"

"I told you, I'm trying to save my vampire powers. If I know what's going on in you're social life, I know I way to get even with you" I glared at her, she smiled back. She placed the plastic cup down and looked at me straight in the eyes. "So, where do you want to start off? Italy or England?"

"I don't get it?" "Italy is how I became a vampire. England is how I met Klaus"

I thought about it for a minute. "Italy"

She smiled. She bought her hand to her chin and started tapping her chin with her index figure "How should I start"

* * *

><p>I leaned against the door of the cellar. Alex kept looking at me with those wide eyes. "Stefan and Damon already told you the basics. Where I lived, my family, how I was suppose to marry Damon"<p>

"Well...Tori said that your father had a great deal to pay to Damon and Stefan's father"

"Uh huh and did they ever tell you what that was exactly?"

"No, they never told me"

"You find out later on in the story. You see, I was the best young wizard of my time. My sister, she knew nothing. Couldn't do a spell save her life. We were to have our wizard completion but when I found out that I had to marry the human, Damon Salvatore, my father forfeited me from the completion and said my powers would go to my sister after I married Damon. See, my sister got married a month before the Salvatore family set foot in Florence, my home. She married into a rich wizard family that lived by the shores. The Russo family"

Alex's eyes popped out of her sockets. "The-The-The Russo's?"

"Shocking isn't it?"

She glared at me. "So…I'm guessing…I'm not a Russo"

"No, you are. The man I had an affair with was the groom's younger brother"

"Your kidding" "No_p_e. I'm surprised Damon and Stefan didn't tell you about him. They met him"

"They did"

"Yeah, a couple times. Anyway, we had an affair for a month before…you know how it works. I didn't discover I was pregnant until a few weeks after the brothers were here. Anyway, I was to marry Damon within a week but…I was afraid…that he would kill me if he found out the child wasn't his. I told a servant of mine and she told run and never come back. So, I did"

"Where did you go?"

"I ran to Rome. Far from my city. I worked as a bar maid and then, in March of 1864, I had a beautiful baby boy"

"Did you…keep him"

"Yes, I didn't have the heart to give him away but…I couldn't give him that life. On the streets," I looked at Alex. She had a tear rolling down her eye. "Don't give me that sympathetic look"

"It's not a look," she said glaring at me. "At least I care"

"Pfft, sure. Anyway, this is how my story starts off,"

XXXXX

_The only thing you could hear down the streets was my heels hitting the pavements. Click, click, click, click. It was strange. Normally, the streets were full of people at this time of night. It was the time the woman would come out and 'set their price' but it was empty. The only thing living on the streets were the rats. I quickly walked down the streets to the inn where my baby, Fedro stayed with my good friend, Pia. _

_"Miss," I heard a someone with a British accent ask. I turned around and saw a dirty blonde haired man stand in the middle of the street, ten feet away from me. "Do you speak English?" He asked me. _

_"Yes," I said. "Quiet well. May I help you?" _

_"You must come with me" _

_"Sorry sir?" _

_"You must come with me. It's not safe here" _

_"I'm sorry, sir. I must get home to my baby" I turn and move forward to my direction only to run into the man. I looked up into his hazel eyes. I looked back to see if I was seeing things only to see the dark empty street behind me. I quickly looked back at him. "Please"_

_ "I'm sorry miss" he then put his hand over my mouth and dragged me away._

_ I woke up in a musty old bed. I could hear two people fighting in the other room. "Why would you bring her here, Kol?" A woman with a British accent screamed. "What if 'he' comes here? Or Elijah? Or… she'll come. You know it"_

_ "What was I suppose to do Margret?" A man said. He sounded like the man who took me. Trying not to make any noise, I slowly crept up to the door. "I couldn't just leave her. She'd be dead if any one of them found her"_

_ "Yes, but bringing her here, wasn't the best choice. You could have taken her to the wizard council or…somewhere logical"_

_ "And how am I suppose to do that? I'm a vampire, remember? A wizard, like yourself, can only talk to the council"_

_ I walked threw he door and quickly made my way to the back. "You!" I turned and then something pierced my torso. I fell to my knees and saw knife lodged in my stomach area. "Kol!" The woman screamed as she pulled the knife from my stomach. _

_The man ran up to me so fast, I didn't even notice. He bit his arm showing these two big, white fangs. The blood quickly poured down his arm. He took his wrist and stuck it up against my mouth. I tried pushing him away and tried spitting out the blood but it was no use, the man was too strong. The cold blood filled my mouth. I looked down at my wound and it quickly disappeared and only showed skin._

_ I looked up at the man and woman in horror. "How-" _

_"No time for questions," The woman said. "We must get you out of her as quickly as-" _

_Suddenly, there where three loud bangs at the door. "Open up Kol!" A woman screamed. She too had a British accent. "I know you and your bitch of a wizard lover are in there!" The man got up and walked straight to the door._

_ I got up and looked at the door trying to see the stranger but the woman, known as Margret, pulled me up and pushed me into the room I woke up in. "It's not your place" she said to me as she push me in. I ran back to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. With no windows in the room and any other ways of escaping my prison, I decided to ease drop onto the argument in the other room. _

_"Marina, what are you doing here?" The man asked._

_ "You know very damn well why I'm here?" The woman at the door screamed at him. "Where is she?"_

_ "And hello to you too" The man said. _

_"Kol, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice" _

_"Marina" The man, known as Kol, said. "You will not touch her. We will be taking her to the wizard council and they will protect her"_

_ "Over my dead body!" The woman, Marina, said._

_ "That can be arranged. I then heard a gust of air and then a loud bang coming from outside. _

_"Kol!" Margret screamed. The door then opened and Margret stood in front of me. "Stay here" She said. "I have to go help Kol. Don't step outside of this house. She cannot harm if you stay inside" She then grabbed the black wand on the table and ran outside. _

_I stood outside the door but couldn't see anything, just a bunch of blurs. I watched Margret cast spells from every direction in the plaza. I then saw a back of a woman stand in front of Margret. She was around my height with raven black hair like mine. She grabbed Margret by the throat and threw her against the brick wall. I looked back at the woman but she was gone. I then remembered that I had my wand in my handbag. I rushed to the bedroom and found my handbag on the bedside table and reached in and grabbed my wand. I ran back and ran outside to help Margret. _

_She was slowly getting up from the pavement. "No!" She screamed. "Get back into the house!"_

_ "Foolish girl" I heard the woman, Marina say. I turned around and then. Crack! Everything went black. _

XXXXX

"Did you get a good look of her face?" Alex asked, hunched over. Listing to my story.

"All I remember," I said. "Was a set of chocolate brown eyes and an evil grin even Damon couldn't pull off"

Alex rolled her eyes. "So…This Margret and Finn…they we're trying to help you"

"Yes, years later, I found out about the curse and figured out why they were trying to help me. See, Kol is actually part of The Originals. Very close to Klaus and Elijah but he's known to be different then them. Safer and Kinder. Margret was a wizard from England. She met Kol years before and they fell in love ever since. Kol saw me a week before and couldn't believe it. He and Margret wanted to keep me safe from Klaus, Elijah and this…Marina person"

"Whose she?"

"I don't know? I've tried asking around in the past but…nobody will give me an answer"

"So, what happened after…when you…woke up?"

I felt a smile appear on my face. "All hell broke loose"

XXXXX

_I sat up straight gasping for air and then started couching. "Stupid girl!" I looked up and saw Margret standing in the kitchen cutting up some carrots. I got up from the ground and slowly walked around the table trying to keep my balance. "I told you," Margret said. "To stay in the house" _

_"You were hurt," I said. "I was trying to help" _

_"I didn't need your help! I could have done it myself" _

_My eyes then started to hurt. "Why are my eyes in pain?" I asked. _

_"You're in transition" _

_"Pardon me?"_

_ "You're becoming a vampire"_

_ "A va-va-vampire? But how? I… I can't be a-"_

_ "You're a different kind of vampire then what we are to use to. You must consume blood from another vampire and then die. Kol gave you his blood and...then Marina killed you" _

_"Who is Marina?" Margret smiled. _

_"So many questions I shall not answer. Now, in order to complete your transition," she turned her head to me. "You must consume human blood or you shall die"_

_ My eyes popped out of my sockets. "I…I don't want to die. I have a baby at home. I have a son"_

_"Too bad, you must. This is what you get when you- Ouch!" Margret hissed as she looked down at her figure. She cut her figure deep and the blood was pouring out. "Hand me that towel, will you?" Margret asked but I couldn't move. I was so memorized by the blood. It looked so good. It smelt so delicious. I just wanted one taste, just one tiny taste. "Don't," Margret said. I looked up and saw Margret glaring. "Even think about it" _

_"Just tiny taste, please," I begged. "I don't want to die" _

_"I don't care. You will die and we will forget any of this happened," Margret when to walk pass me but I immediately grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" I looked down at the blood still on her finger. "Isabella, let go," I move my mouth in closer to her figure. "Stop! Let go of me!"_

_ My lips then touched the blood and I started licking the blood off her figure. When I was done, I lifted my head up and looked at Margret who was horrified. I jumped and then bite down on her neck sucking down all the blood I could possibly gobble down. It tasted so good the warmth of the blood sliding down my throat. The sweetness of the blood. I just kept on drinking more and more. _

_"Stop!" I was pulled back and thrown against the wall. _

_The fangs then started growing. My gums started to pull back; I could feel the points of the fangs touched my tongue. I groaned as the pain of fangs was excruciating._

_ When it stopped, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kol cradling Margret's body. Tears were rolling down his eyes. "You killed her," he whispered. I couldn't say anything. I was scared. Scared that I killed someone. A human being. I was also scared what Kol would do to me. "You killed her!" he screamed. _

_"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted a taste-" _

_"I was going to give you another chance. I was going to help you. He won't stop, even if you are a vampire. Save yourself" I glared at him before running out of the house._

* * *

><p>"So, Kol became your arch nemesis?" I asked as I got up from the floor.<p>

"He never forgave me for what I did to Margret," Isabella said. "Whatever, she was a bitch anyway"

"He loved her though?"

"Love is weak. Anyone who believes in it is a moron. I had to learn that the hard way"

"So, what happened after you left?"

"I went inn where my baby boy stayed but…few days after being there, the blood lust over came me and I killed my best friend and her husband…and her children"

My eyes popped out of my sockets. "How-"

"When you turn into a vampire? You'll understand"

"I'll never be a monster like you" I said sternly.

"You know you're boyfriends a vampire. Never grows old, never will die. You'll look like a cougar when you're 45 and still dating him. You're going to have to turn at some point if you want to keep your 'Always and Forever' motto," I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I was afraid of killing my baby boy. So…I took him to the only person I could trust"

* * *

><p><em>I walked threw the gate of the Russo estate hiding Fedro in my cloak. I kept on trying to not look at him. I was too afraid of killing him. I walked up to the giant door and knocked three times. The door creaked open and a woman in servants clothing opened. "May I help you?" She asked. <em>

_"Yes," I said. "I'm here to see Mrs. Russo" _

_"I'm sorry, Miss. She's not seeing any visitors right now" _

_"Tell her it's urgent" _

_"Miss please; Mrs. Russo has just had a terrible lost. She's not well" _

_"I must see her" _

_"Good day Miss" _

_She was about to close the door but I then looked deep into her eyes and started to compel her. "You will invite me in and take me to Mrs. Russo" I compiled._

_ The servant nodded and then said, "Please come in Miss. I shall take you to Mrs. Russo" She then grabbed her candle stick and showed me the way. We walked up two flights of stairs before the servant stopped and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Russo!" she called. "You have a visitor" _

_"Send them in!" It was Marinetta. I could hear her crying in the other room. _

_"Go on in, Miss" The servant said. _

_I gave her a curtsey and she bowed back before I opened the door to the room. I closed the door behind me and saw Marinetta standing there. She stood still for a minute. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "Isa-Is-Isabella?"_

_ "Yes dear sister," I said. "It is I" _

_She quickly ran up to me and hugged me. "Where have you gone, sister? We thought you were dead?"_

_ "I…I had to...fix some matters" _

_"And your back" _

_"N-"_

_ "Thank god sister you're here," she interrupted me. "I don't know what I shall do?" _

_"What wrong dear sister?"_

_ "My baby has died"_

_ "How so?" _

_"Disease. He was born that way. The doctor gave him medicine but…he died this morning. The medicine wasn't strong enough" she then started weeping in my shoulder. "Now, my husband is coming home tomorrow and I must tell him that his son has died. Oh Isabella. What shall I do" I started rubbing her shoulder and calming her down. Just then, Fedro started crying. My sister stopped crying and jumped back. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "What is that sound?"_

_ I pulled my clock back and showed her Fedro. "This is Fedro…my son" _

_She reached in to touch him. "May I"_

_ "Of course" I handed her the baby. _

_Marinetta smiled as she cradled him in her arms. "He's beautiful," she looked up at me. "Is this why you ran?" _

_"Yes. Sister, I need you to take him"_

_ "Why? Aren't you staying?" _

_"I cannot. I'm a danger to you and Fedro" _

_"Wh-What ever do you mean?" _

_"I cannot explain but I need you to give Fedro the same love and affection as you did for yours"_

_ "What shall I tell my husband?"_

_ "Tell him…Fedro is your son"_

_"But we are burying him with it a fort night how-"_

_"Where does his body lie?"_

_ "Downstairs. He resigns there until my husband comes home"_

_ "I'll…bury the body. Just take care of Fedro"_

_ "This is madness. How could you ask me to do such a thing" _

_"Please-"_

_"No! I will not! I won't do anything-" _

_I started deeply into her eyes and started to compel her. "You will not remember this," I said. "Your baby boy didn't die. Your baby is in your arms. You will not remember me coming here to ask you to take my baby" I then ran out of the house._

* * *

><p>"You gave him to Marinetta?" I asked.<p>

"Yes," Isabella said. "That's why on the family tree, it states that Marinetta is your great great grandmother when in fact, I am"

"So, we're all still related to the Russos and the Giordano…just…different great great grandparents"

"Yup. I continued on after that and then met Klaus on New Years Eve in London, 1941"

"So this is the England story"

She nodded. "Marisol, met Klaus hundreds of years before that and they've been friends ever since. I only met Klaus that one time. He's cute and I've tried with him but he didn't seem interested…and that's the story"

"That's it?"

"Yup? He wasn't interested. He was only interested in looking for _Katerina Petrova_ and getting back at her for running away all those years ago"

"Running away?"

"I'm sure Elena will tell you after you leave here"

"But I thought-"

"I'm not dumb," She interrupted me. "I knew the two of you were going to ask us and I thought since she's not here with you, she's probity asking Katherine her side of the story"

I glared at her and was about to tell her off but shook my head and forgot about it "What is Sânge care sparge ciuma curse?"

Isabella let out a sigh. "It means, The Blood that Breaks the Plague"

"What?"

"Before the Sun and the Moon curse was created, The Blood that Break the Plague curse was"

"What do you mean by plague?"

"Way back when, townsfolk considered vampirism a plague. The blood that is to break it…is yours"

My mouth dropped open. "But-But why would he want to break it? Doesn't he want to be a vampire?"

"Yes he does. Breaking the curse won't stop you from being a vampire, it will give you different vampire powers that go beyond what we have now"

"Like?"

"You won't die from a stake to the heart, vervain won't be an issue and you don't have to survive on blood anymore. You can be like human and live forever without the blood but…it's like a first come first serve basis. Only can happen to one vampire"

"So Klaus wants the power"

"Exactly"

"Why wouldn't you want this? I mean, wouldn't you want to have the power?"

"It cannot happen to me. Since I was the doppelgäanger and it was to be my blood to break the curse, it won't work"

I started pacing around the room trying to process the information being told to me. "How do you break the curse?" I asked.

"Just the doppelgäanger, a witch and a wizard…oh and the vampire that wants to break it"

"So, me…Bonnie?"

"That was the plan"

"Justin"

"It's even better that he's related to you"

"Then Klaus"

"Great plan isn't it?"

"What do you mean by plan?"

"See, Juliet and Mason leaving was just a coincidence. It made both you and your brother depressed. Gave you both an excuse. Remember that e-mail you got in May, 'Greatest Pranks Ever'"

"Yeah, I used one of the pranks at school"

"Yeah, I know.I sent that e-mail to you. I then compiled Mr. Laritate to expel you when discovered your prank"

"You got me suspended from Tribeca?"

"Yup and then I compiled your parents to send you and your brohter here to live with your Aunt and cousins. Pretty cleaver, eh? Have all my eggs lined up before Klaus comes. He'll be so happy. He will break the Sun and the Moon curse and he'll break the Sânge care sparge ciuma curse" A evil grin appeared on Isabella's face.

I put my hand on my forehead. "This can't get any worse" I said.

"Oh! And I left out the best part, each girl born in our family line, is the doppelgäanger"

"But…you had a sister and…my dad had sisters"

A grin appeared across Isabella's face. "You remember that memory you had, of me spying on my sister and mother. Remember my mother was begging my sister not to tell my father?" I nodded. "She was begging my sister not to tell my father that she wasn't his child. My Mother, she had an affair before she married my Father and my mother kept it secret. She thought it was time to tell my sister…but not me. Oh and the debt my father had to pay to the Salvatore father. Well, years before, when my sister was a baby, my father actually figured out that my sister wasn't his child but if he told anyone it would bring shame to his family. So, he got Giuseppe and him to go after my mothers lover and kill him,"

My mouth dropped open.

"Giuseppe made him promise to repay him back someday. Twenty years later, my father came back on that promise. He knew Giuseppe was looking for a bride for his eldest son. My father told him about me and it was arranged"

I paced back and forth around the room, again. "So, you were the next female in the family?" I asked and she nodded. "But that doesn't explain Jenna, Miranda and Megan"

"You know, I've been watching my family for over a hundred years and I was surprised what your grandparents did"

"What did they do?"

Isabella smiled again. "Jenna, Megan and Miranda…were all adopted"

* * *

><p>"Why did they adopt all three of them?" Alex asked as she paced back and forth for the third time.<p>

"They had close friends in the city that had died in a major car accident. The girls were young so, instead of having them live in an orphanage, your grandparents took the liberty of adopting them. The girls were too young so they don't remember a thing," I turned my head to Alex. Her hands were on her forehead as she sat against the wall. "Why so glum?"

"I just…can't believe all this. Why is this all happening to me?"

"It has something to do with the original doppelganger. I don't know how it happened, why it happened. She did something and that's it"

Alex took her hands off her forehead and turned her head to me. "Now, I want to know, how is it you know my ever move?"

I let out a sigh before answering her question. "It's called the other body spell. It's a spell that…it's like…how do I say this. I can go into your mind, know what you're feeling, how you're feel and I can see everything that you can see…there are some side effects"

"Which are?"

"The person that you are watching, they can accidentally go into your mind. They can see your memories"

"The visions. The visions I kept on having, they were all from your past"

"Yes"

"Why were you watching me?"

"Just watching to see what you're up to. I too busy watching Katherine plus, if I came to town and you all saw me…it kind of ruin my plan," Alex got up and paced around the room, again. "That's it. That's all I can tell you," She then stopped pacing and stood in front of the door. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

Alex took her wand out and pointed it at me. I braced myself and waited for the spell to hit me. She then pointed to the outer edge of the door and traced around the door frame producing sparkly white dust. "What did you do?" I asked as I pulled my self up using the wall.

"I'm letting you go" she said.

"Why?"

"Because…To be honest…I feel sorry for you. You lost everyone in your family. You don't deserve this"

I took a step out the door, seeing if it was safe and then walked out the door. I stood beside Alex, who was glaring at me. "I guess…Thanks" I said.

"Just go before I change my mind"

I gave her a smirk before running upstairs and out of the house.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh before grabbing the cellar handle and closing the door with a big bang. I turned and then all of a sudden, I ran into Damon. He was shirtless and only hand on his black jeans and black socks. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked him.<p>

"What did you just do?"

"Damon…I had to"

"Why would you do something so stupid?" he asked as he grabbed my arms and started shaking.

I glared at him, shrugged him off and crossed my arms over my chest. "You weren't here, Damon. You didn't listen to her story"

"It doesn't matter. She's a bitch. She'll never change"

"But I got to learn why she's that way. She's been threw so-"

"Alex!" We both looked and saw Elena run down the stairs with tear in her eyes.

"Elena," I bushed pass Damon and held onto Elena's hand. "Elena what happened? Did she do something"

"No," she said threw a sob. "You have to come with me quickly"

I turned around and looked at Damon. "Put a shirt on and come with us" I said to him before taking Elena's arm and dragging her upstairs.

XXXXX

Damon, Elena and I went to the tomb and ran down the stairs were Stefan stood tapping his chin with his index figure. "Stefan," I said. He turned and looked at me with a small smile. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Stefan looked at Elena, who was standing beside me. "Did you tell her?" he asked her.

"No," she said. "I couldn't"

"What's going on?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I hate to interrupt," we all turned and looked at the tomb where Katherine stood. She was leaning against the base of the door, using her right arm for support. Her left hand was down but she was holding something in her hand. It kind of look like a…shoe. "But I thought I should show you all this. I need to get ride of it, the smell is revolting,"

She then threw a body out threw the door and it landed right in front of us. When I saw the face, I put both hands over my mouth and started crying. It was Harper. She had a huge hole in her chest and I could see her heart was missing.

"Oh and this" Katherine said as she toss a heart out and it landed beside Harper.

I fell to my knees and grabbed onto Harper and started shaking her. "No!" I screamed. "No! Harper! You can't leave me! We were supposed to graduate together and then we were supposed to buy our own apartments and live with each other. You can't leave me! No!"

I then burring my face into my hands and started crying. I could feel two hands rubbing my back. I looked up and saw Katherine standing there with her right hand on her hip and a big smile across her face. "You did this," I got up and ran towards the tomb but then Stefan and Damon started holding me back. "You bitch! Why did you? Harper didn't do anything to you"

"I didn't kill her" she said.

"Then who else did?" I then stopped pushing and started thinking about it. It then hit me. I looked up at Katherine and she gave me a nod. "Isabella"

"Yup, I even saw her drag the body out of the house"

"And you wait this long to tell us because?"

"I was going to do it when the time was right"

Stefan then picked me up by the shoulders and started pushing me out of the tomb. "No!" I screamed as I tried pushing pass him. "I won't leave her!"

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Stefan said as he grabbed my shoulders and started holding me down. "I'll come back for her later. You have to go home and tell you brothers and parents what happened" I nodded. He turned me around and pushed me out the door.

XXXXX

Damon went home and Stefan offered to take Elena and I home. On the way home Elena told us what Katherine told her and how Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie were also involved in the Sun and the Moon curse. I told them what happened with Isabella.

We walked up the porch steps. Elena walked up to the front door and put her hand on the knob. I stood there, looking at Stefan. We had to talk. "Coming?" Elena asked.

I turned my head to Elena. "Um…I'll be right there. When I come in…we'll tell Justin"

"Ok" Elena opened the door and shut it behind her.

I turned my head back to Stefan. "Alex we have to talk" Stefan said.

I looked into his eyes and saw tears forming in them. "Stefan, what am I suppose to say," tears started pouring down my eyes. "Everyone I know and I love is in danger and now…Harper is dead because of me. If I wouldn't have performed that spell if…if wouldn't have done that prank in May…everything would be fine. Harper would human and alive, Vicki wouldn't be dead, Caroline wouldn't have become a vampire. Just face it Stefan. Everything would have been better if I didn't come here in the first place"

"No," he said. "No don't say that," he took a step towards me and grabbed my face. I looked into his water eyes. "If you wouldn't have came here, I wouldn't have ever met you and if I never met you, I don't know what would have happened"

"But ever since you met me all I've ever done has caused you pain. I can't do that anymore. I…I just can't" I grabbed his hands and put them down and then opened the front door and closed it behind me

* * *

><p>How was that? Did you guys like it?<p>

Question time? Do you guys have a different view of Isabella now that you know about her past? Do you feel sorry for her? And what about the curse? What are your thoughts about it? Let me know in the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

So, no Isabella scenes in this chapter but some old faces are coming back. I know this one is short but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy. Clothing on my profile

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Justin and I went back home to tell our parents what had happened to Harper. The story was that she went into the woods and was attacked by an animal. Justin and I didn't have the heart to tell Mom and Dad what really happened to her. That would mean telling them about Harper becoming a half-vampire and Klaus. My family planned everything, the funeral, the service; we even had to pick out Harper's casket.

I think the worst part of all this was phoning Harper's parents and telling them what happened. Her parents were still in Youngstown, Ohio still doing their gig. Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Elena came to the funeral as well and when it was all over, we went back home.

A day later being back home there was a knock at the front door. Jeremy was already on his way to school, Jenna was already on her way to work and Elena, Justin and I were just getting ready before making our way to school.

"I'll get it," I said taking one more quick scoop of corn flakes before getting up and walking to the front door. I opened the door and saw Damon and Stefan standing at the door. I swallowed down the cereal still in my mouth and gave them both a weird look. "What's up?" I asked.

"Hey," Stefan said. "Can we talk" "Um…sur…why?"

"We went to see Katherine" Damon said.

I took a deep breath in before stepping back and gesturing to the house. "Proceed" Stefan gave me a nod before quickly walking straight threw the door and continuing onto the kitchen. Damon did the same. The three of us walked into the kitchen where Elena was sitting at the counter eating her bowl of cereal and Justin was fishing something out of the fridge.

They both stopped what they were doing when the saw the three of us enter the room. "What's going on?" Justin asked.

"We talked to Katherine this morning" Stefan said looking at Elena. Elena nodded. She got up, grabbed her bowl and placed it by the sink and sat back in her seat. I sat beside her, were I previously sat before. Damon stood across from us, playing with an orange, Stefan stood beside me and Justin stood beside Elena.

Stefan and Damon told us about seeing Katherine this morning. They were trying to negotiate with her in giving them the moonstone but she said she would only give it to them if she got her out of the tomb and she also said that if they got her out of the tomb, she would disappear from Mystic Falls. "You don't believe her," Elena said. "Do you?"

"No, of course not," Damon said. "We just want the moonstone"

"According," Stefan said. "To Rose's friend, Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break"

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice so ergo you live"

"So," Justin said. "How would you destroy this moonstone?"

"By releasing," Stefan said. "It from the moonstone"

I wasn't paying much attention, I just kept staring at the fruit bowl. I couldn't think of this Sun and Moon Curse, there was already too much on my mind. Harper's death, The Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse and…I hate to say it…Isabella. I felt sorry for her and I let her go all the while, she was the one that murdered my best friend…no…not my best friend, my sister.

"We're still," I shot my head up and came eye to eye with Stefan. "Trying to look for Isabella," Stefan said to me. "We managed to find the hotel she was staying at but…couldn't find her," I nodded. Stefan looked at Elena, Justin and Damon. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why wouldn't I be"

"Well," Damon said. "The…Funeral was yesterday"

"I know"

"Alex," Stefan said. "We're still trying to learn more about this Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse but…there isn't much to be found we've looked everywhere books, internet"

"I even," Justin said. "Tried looking at some old family stuff at home and I read the green book about Isabella's family"

"Now you're involved?" I asked. "Alex you're my sister and you said that Isabella told you that I'm involved. I have to find out a why to stop the Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse and the Sun and Moon Curse"

"No you don't!" I said as I shot up from my seat. Everyone's eyes opened wide. "I don't need you all to sacrifice yourselves trying to save me! Harper died because of me! I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me!"

"Alex" Stefan said as he took hold of my hand but I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Don't! Just…Just leave me alone. Only worry about your stupid Sun and Moon Curse" I stormed down the hallway and out the house. I didn't want any of them coming after me so I grabbed my wand from my back pocket and flashed my self some where they couldn't find me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was standing in Central Park…some where in Central park. There was nobody here. I decided since I was here, that I would stay and explore the town since I couldn't really explore New York that past couple of days. I turned around and was about to take a step before I heard someone start clapping.

"Wow Russo," Someone said behind me. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't be. She…She died. It was Stevie. Stevie Nichols but…she looked different. She didn't have the blonde streak in her hair anymore and her hair wasn't short. Her hair was longer, around my height and the hair color was the same color as mine. "I didn't think you had that in you" She said leaning to the side and her hands still cuffed together. She had an evil grin across her face.

"St-Ste-Stevie? Is that you?"

"No, it's Jessica Alba," She laughed. "Of coarse it's me"

"But…how? Max pushed you over and you shattered into millions of pieces"

"Long story that I don't want to tell you. You know Russo, I'm not finished with you," She stood straight and walked towards me. "I still don't get why you backstabbed me"

"Backstabbed you?"

"Yeah you back stabbed me and you Russos had the nerve to kill me and yet, you're all still heroes to the Wizard World"

"We didn't mean to do that to you. Max…you know how Max is. He touches things and then they…break"

Stevie then started circling me. "We could've gone places, Alex. We could have been the faces of the Wizard World, the most powerful wizards in the universe. I bet even Klaus couldn't touch you"

I turned and looked at Stevie straight in the eye. "You know about the curse"

"Know about it, I practically breathe it. That was the first thing Klaus wanted me to do after I join him"

"Yo…You're with Klaus?"

"Yup, he found me, took me to his witch buddies and they brought me back to life. See, Klaus likes to make a bond with ever supernatural being. Witches, werewolves, fairies, trolls…even wizards and I was the first one to sign up"

"But you lost your powers, you touched the power source and it immediately gave your powers to Warren the rightful owner"

Another grin appeared across her face. "But if that owner dies, it goes to the next wizard in line"

"You killed Warren?"

"No, Klaus did. Don't worry, Alex, I'm here to make you a deal"

"Here it comes"

"If you help me over power the Wizard World again, I'll help you with your curse problem"

"But you have the full power, why would you want to over power the Wizard World?"

"For more power, duh. Come on, Alex. You and me…we can be unstoppable"

"No" I turned around and started walking away.

"Suite yourself but when Klaus shows up in town, you'll be sorry"

I turned to say something but she was gone. I then continued onto Waverly Place.

XXXXX

I walked down the street of Waverly Place and stopped right before the steps and looked at the entrance of The Late Night Bite. The sign 'Closed For Good' was still hanging on the door.

It had been months since I've spoken to Alucard and Cindy and they would find me in Mystic Falls and tell me everything. Even though I now know who Katherine is and the Sun and the Moon Curse, I wanted to know if they knew anything about the Sânge care sparge ciuma Curse. They must know something.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs…while banging my head on that damn pipe again. "Alucard!" I called. "Cindy!" I walked around some tables before tripping on something and fell face first to the ground.

I groaned as I got up and started bushing off the dirt on my jacket. "Hey, who left," I looked down to see what I tripped over and jumped back into a table and a couple of chairs. Cindy and Alucard were lying on the ground. Dead. They both had big wooden stakes lodged into their chests. "Oh my god, what happened to you two"

"Alex?" I turned around and saw Juliet standing behind the counter. Her eyes were wet and her face was puffy.

"Juliet? Is that you?" I asked as I creped around the sandwich bar and walked towards the back.

Juliet walked up to me and gave me a big hug making it hard to breathe. "Alex," she mumbled in my shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you"

"You too," I tried saying. "Can't breathe"

"Oh," Juliet let go of me and back up. "Right, sorry. I…haven't been around humans for a while" She looked over at Alucard and Cindy's body on the ground diagonally from us.

"Juliet," I said. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I've been away for a few months and I was sent to New York so I thought I would take this time to see my parents. So…I came and…found them like this"

"How long have you been here for?"

"At least an hour"

"I'm so sorry Juliet" I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks Alex," she wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumb. "So, Alex, why are you here? How's Justin"

"He's doing great. He's actually really enjoying Mystic Falls now"

Juliet gave me a great big smile. "Thats excellent"

"Anyway, I…got into a fight with Justin and Elena…and…Stefan and I guess Damon"

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"Stefan and I are…taking a break"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I needed a break from 'home' so…I came to my real home"

"Why did you come here?"

"I came a few months ago to ask your parents about your history. How you were created and they were going to tell me about a woman named Katerina…but then I found out Katerina is Katherine Pierce. She's-"

"I know who Katerina is"

"Right…and you're parents were going to come to Mystic Falls and tell me but…they never showed up so I thought since I'm here, I would come and ask and…here we are," Juliet let out a sigh and walked over to her parents bodies and looked at both of them. "Isn't your kind supposed to turn to dust after their staked?"

"Yes when you take the stake out. The vampire who killed them had the decency of leaving them in"

"How do you know it's a vampire?"

"My parents were 2000 years old. No pathetic human could kill them," she turned her head to me "No offence"

"None taken" I said.

She turned her head back still looking at her parents. "It must have been an Original"

"Klaus?" I asked.

She immediately turned around and looked at me with a scared face. "How do you know Klaus"

"Juliet I know everything. Klaus, Elijah, The Sun and Moon Curse…The Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse"

Juliet walked over to the drink machine and started playing with her figures. "Oh my gosh," I heard her whisper to herself. "What am I going to do? She's going to kill me"

"A woman named Rose told me"

Juliet turned around. "Rose! I knew 'she' should have staked her when 'she' had the chance"

"Isa…bella told me too"

"You…You know Isabella?"

"She showed up into town a coupe of weeks ago. She's been following Katherine for a friend of hers Mari"

"Marisol"

"You know her too"

"She's a good friend of Klaus"

"Yeah I know"

There was a pause. Juliet was quite, thinking of what she was going to do. I decided to break the silence. "So…what's with the get up?"

She looked down at her outfit. "'She' makes us dress professional. If we don't she gets mad and you don't want 'her' mad"

"Whose 'her'?"

"I shouldn't have said that," She turned, walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "Alex, do me a favor. Do all of us a favor. Run"

"What?"

"Run. Hide. Somewhere they can't find you"

"What? Why?"

"They're after you"

"Who?"

"The Originals. It's not just Klaus or Elijah. It's all of them"

"But what about Elena"

"She's not as important. Klaus is the only one who wants to break it. That's at the top of his list but if you're there, it'll end badly"

"Does 'she' want me too?"

"Yes…desperately"

I then started thinking of the conversation I had with Isabella. "Would 'she' be…Marina"

Juliet's eyes popped out of her sockets. "How-"

"Isabella told me. She said the night she turned she remember a woman named Marina came looking for her. She never got a face though"

"Thank god. Alex, please. If you love your friends and family, here and in Mystic Falls, you will run"

"Juliet, I can't just pick up all my things and leave. I have to help my family"

"But Elena isn't your blood cousin"

"I don't care. Related by blood or not she's still my cousin and I'm still going to help her. If I leave her…she'll be hurt and I guarantee she'll die"

"Alex, if you don't, Ah!" Juliet fell to the floor and started screaming and crying.

"Juliet!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and tried helping her. "What's going on"

"Well," I looked up and saw Stevie walking down the stairs, avoiding the big pipe on the ceiling, holding her hand to Juliet. "Looks like I'm missing one heck of a party down here"

I stood up, clutching onto my wand, and walked towards Stevie. "Stevie, what the hell are you doing?"

"See that's the thing about wizards and witches. When you're a full wizard, you can use witch spells. I read some of your witch friend's spell. What's her name…oh yeah, Bonnie"

I looked at Juliet rolling around on the ground clutching her head. "Stop the spell," Stevie ignored me and kept smiling at Juliet. "Stop the spell, you'll kill her!" She ignored me again. I then grabbed Stevie's arm and pulled it down. Juliet's screams then stopped. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Stevie she gave me a smirk.

Juliet got up, slowly, from the ground and walked up to us. "Who are you?" She asked. "Why did you do that to me?"

"Names Stevie. I serve Klaus," Juliet froze staring into Stevie's dark brown eyes. "I know you would hate if Klaus found out you were here. So why don't yo scram"

In an instant, Juliet ran out of the restaurant leaving a gust of wind behind her. Stevie looked at me and gave me another smirk. I glared at her and made my way to the stairs and went straight up them. "Come on, Alex," Stevie said following straight behind me. "You're going to have to talk to me at some point"

"Leave me alone" I said as I pushed the front entrance door open and stepped out onto Waverly Place.

I continued on down the street before Stevie grabbed my hand. "Alex, come on," I rolled my eyes before looking at her. "Here me out," I let out sigh. "The Wizard World won't help you,"

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know, ok. They don't want to get involved with the other breed of vampires, werewolves and they most certainly don't want to get involved with witches. So, if you go to the wizard council tomorrow and come with your entire freak show friends, they'll throw you right out the door but, if you help me over power the wizard world, you can gain full power. That means you can stop Klaus. Witches are weak; especially one and your vampire boyfriends are only a hundred years old. Klaus is a thousand. Klaus could rip both their head off in 3.5 seconds"

"But," I said. "Juliet said run if I want to save my family and friends"

"If you run from Klaus, he'll stop at nothing to get you back…that even means hurting the people you love the most," She stood aside and looked threw the window of Waverly Sub Station. Mom was there serving some customers and Dad was in the back making Sandwiches. Max was cleaning up the dining room and kitchen. Stevie turned her head and looked at me. "Would you really put them threw that while you run for the rest of your life. You'll be no different then Katherine,"

I looked down and didn't say anything. Unfortunately, she was right. I already lost one important person in my life because of me. I wasn't going to risk losing another. "Alright then," I shot my head up looking at Stevie. "I guess I know your answer," She turned her heal and walked straight up the stairs then turned around and looked at me. "Good luck with what you are doing now. I'll be sure to be at the funeral" She smirked before turning forward and taking a step.

"Wait!" I called.

Stevie stopped and turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

I took in a deep breath and walked up the stairs and stood in front of her. "You promise Klaus won't know about Elena and I"

"Cross my heart and hope die"

"And no one will get hurt"

"I promise"

"Then…we have a deal," I let out my hand for a shake.

Stevie gave me a big smile before grabbing my hand and started shaking it. "I always knew you would come around, Russo," I nodded. "We'll be in touch" She smiled as she backed away, turned around and continued down the street. I watched her walk down the street before she disappeared in the crowd.

XXXXX

I spent the rest of the afternoon painting. I haven't painted in a while and decided to go to Central Park and paint. Painting was my only relaxation living here and New York and now since I lived in Mystic Falls, I haven't had time to paint since I'm always dealing with vampires and werewolves and other supernatural beings.

By the time I was done it was already six o'clock. "I've been here for that long?" I asked my self. I pulled my wand out of my back pocket and flashed myself in front of the Sub Station. I thought I might as well say hi to my parents since I was here.

I continued down the street before I saw Justin, Damon and Elena walk out of the Sub Station. Justin stopped and glared at me. "Oh boy" I said before turning and running down the street but Damon immediately stood in front of me and pulled me down the stairs where I stood in front of Justin.

"Alex," Justin said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," I said. "I needed a break"

"Of all," Damon said. "The idiotic things you could do, you do this. You're worst then your cousin"

I looked at Elena. "What did you do?" I asked sternly.

"That's not important right now," Damon said. "What's important is getting you home right now before something else bad happens"

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Justin asked.

"I had to ask questions"

"From who?"

"I…I can't say"

"What do you mean you can't say. What can't you-" He looked up and froze with his mouth wide open. I turned around and saw Juliet standing at the top of the stairs, right in front of The Late Night Bite. She froze as well.

"That's why," I said still looking at Justin. "I couldn't tell you"

Justin walked passed me and stood in front of me looking at Juliet. "Juliet?" he asked. "Is it really you?"

A smile appeared across Juliet's face. "Yes," she said. "It's me"

She said walking down the stairs and standing in front of Justin. Justin grabbed her hand in his and smiled. "I can't believe your back. This is going to be so great. I can move back to New York or you can move to Mystic Falls and we can be together, go to school together-"

"No, Justin…I'm not coming back"

"What do you mean. You're here, your young again. Why…Why can't we-"

"I'm not allowed to be free until I repay my debt"

"What debt?"

Juliet let go of Justin's hand and walked to me. "Alex, please. Do what say because…We'll be doomed"

"I…I can't Juliet. If I leave, everyone I ever cared about will get hurt" I said.

"Please reconsider," I shook my head. Juliet took a deep breath in, turned around and looked at Justin. "Good bye, Justin" She gave him a kiss on a check and then vanished.

XXXXX

Justin, Damon and Elena took me back home. Elena told me how she got Rose to take her to a good friend of hers because he knew where to find Klaus. When they got there, the friend was dead but his girlfriend was there and she knew the right people to call. Elena made her call somebody who knew Klaus and tell them that Elena was here. Damon came to save Elena but by the time he got there, the guy came with his henchmen but then Elijah stepped threw the doors. We all thought he was dead. Elijah killed the guy and his henchmen and then left. They then came home and looked for me.

"You didn't have to come after me," I said as we all stood in the kitchen. "I was coming home anyway"

"Alex," Justin said. "How are we supposed to know that? You could have been kidnapped by Elijah or Klaus"

"I'm a wizard. I'd like to see them try"

The front door opened and Jeremy stepped threw. He was bleeding and had a big bite mark on his neck. Elena ran up to him. "Oh my gosh," she said helping Jeremy. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Jeremy said. He looked over to me and let out a sigh. "Stefan"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I went to go get the moonstone from Katherine but, she got me and I was stuck in there. Bonnie tried opening the tomb but couldn't. Katherine was going to kill me but…Stefan jumped in and saved me. Now…he's stuck in there"

I paused for a second and shook my head. "No. No. This can't be happening," I pulled my wand out from my back pocket and flashed myself in front of the tomb. I ran down the stairs and stood at the entrance.

"Stefan!" I called. No answer "Stefan! Are you ok?" No answer, again. Damon, Elena and Justin then came running down the stairs. "How could you guys let this happened?" I asked.

"It was kind of hard," Damon said. "You know, looking for you all day, saving your cousin and trying to get the moonstone"

"I'm fine! I told you to stop worrying about me! I don't need saving. I'm always the one ending up doing it" No one said anything. I looked down into the tomb trying to look for Stefan but couldn't. I then brushed pass Damon and Justin and walked up the stairs and went home.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was short and not a lot really happened but this chapter was basically telling you about Stevie and how she's alive and it told you a little bit about what's going on with Juliet and what happened to her parents.<p>

Question Time! What did you think about Stevie coming back? What do you think she has planned for Alex? What about Juliet? What do you think going on with her? How do you think The Originals and her family are connected?

Let me know in the Reviews! Review if you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the long wait. I have my exams coming up and all I've been doing is studying. Can't wait till their over. Hope you like this chapter and clothing is on my profile.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"Ugh!" Elena groaned as she fell onto my bed. "We're never going to get out of here"

"We will," I said as I was sitting by my computer typing my English essay. "Just until Damon tells Bonnie to do so"

The thing was, Elena and I were stuck in the house all day. After Elena's incident and my New York trip, Justin, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon all agreed that we should stay in the house to keep us both safe. Bonnie put up a spell to have Elena and I trapped in and I couldn't use my magic to get us out. So…this made us officially grounded.

"Can we please," Elena said as she went down on her knees and begged. "Look up a spell. We could probity find something"

"Yeah," I turned my rolly chair towards her "and if we do find something and try to break Bonnie's witch spell, we could be stuck in here permanently" I rolled back and went back to typing.

Elena let out a sigh as I heard the bed squeak and her feet hitting the hardwood floor. "Do you want to go grab some grub," she asked as I was still typing. "I can make some pudding" I turned my rolly chair again and faced Elena, who was now standing by the door.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "Chocolate"

I jumped out of my seat to my feet. "Great, lets go"

Elena giggled as she walked out door first and I followed out the room and walked down the stairs with her. We walked around the corner of the stairs until we saw Jenna digging threw the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed some boxes.

"Hey," Elena said as we both walked up to Aunt Jenna. "What are you doing?

" Jenna looked up from in the cupboard and turned at both of us with a smile. "Huh," she said as she lifted a box out of the cupboard. "Perfect timing" she said as she threw the box into Elena's arms. Elena jumped back when the box landed in her arms as I caught the small books falling out of the box.

"What is this stuff?"

"Your Mom's file from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate" right after Aunt Jenna finished her sentence, she closed the cupboard door and showed Elijah standing in the kitchen door with his hands in his jacket pockets. Elena and I both jumped back at the first look of Elijah.

"Hey," Elijah said with a smile. "I'm Elijah" I took a slow step in front of Elena in case Elijah tried to pull anything and gripped onto my wand that was hiding behind my shirt, sitting in my back pocket.

"Alex," I looked at Aunt Jenna who was glaring at me. "What are you doing"

"Oh…um," I said. "I…thought I saw something. Sorry" I stepped back and place my hands down.

"Elijah," Aunt Jenna said as she took the box out of Elena's hands, walked over to me, took the book from my hand and put it in the box. "Is doing research on Mystic Falls" She took the box to the kitchen.

Elijah walked up to Elena, leant out his hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure" he said. Elena glared at him for a second before taking his hand and shaking it. Elijah then turned to me and did the same. I glared at his hand before glaring at him straight in the eye. All he did was smile at me.

"So," Aunt Jenna said, returning from the kitchen. "You're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Alex, Elena and I could help you load it into your car"

"Yeah or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow" Elijah said.

"Also a good plan"

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home," Elijah said to Jenna as Jenna showed him to the door. "Oh, and Alex, Elena," Both Elena and I turned around and looked at Elijah…well…Elena looked, I glared. "I hope to see you again sometime soon"

"I'll dread the day" I said with a smile. He gave me a smirk.

"Alex!" Jenna said sternly to me. She turned to Elijah who was now standing by the front door. "I am so sorry about my niece, Elijah. I don't know what's gotten into her"

"Its ok, Jenna," He turned to me. "Teenagers will be teenagers," I glared at him again. "Thanks for the help, Jenna" he said as he exited the door.

"Any time" she said.

When the door closed behind Elijah, Elena and I bolted straight up to Jeremy's room and banged on his door hard and quickly. Elena then went to open the door but then out of nowhere, Elijah was clutching onto Elena's hand. She back away slowly. Jeremy then opened door. Elijah put his index figure over his mouth to tell us to be quite.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Um?" I turned to Elena, not knowing what to say.

"Jenna," Elena said. "was…just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes"

"Oh…yeah"

He walked pass us and went down the stairs we watched him before Elijah spoke up. "That was a wise choice"

I glared at him. "I told I'd dread the day" I said. He glared at me back.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"I think it's time you two and I have a little chat"

"Alright," Elena backed away, I did the same. "Lead the way"

Elijah gave us both a smile before taking the lead and leading us to Elena's room. "I'll forgive the intrusion," he said as he walked towards the window. Elena and I walked into the room. I took a seat on the bed while Elena closed the door behind her. "I mean your family no harm"

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked sternly. She was referring to her 'trip' she made the day before.

Elijah took a seat beside the window. "Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of The Originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that both doppelgängers exist there will be a line of vampires eager to take the both of you to him and I can't have that"

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse"

"What about my curse?" I asked.

"Especially not yours" He said.

"So," Elena said. "What is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle"

"As in," I said. "You?"

"Not anymore"

"So…you have not idea where is?"

"You're trying to use us to drag him out, aren't you?" Elena asked him.

"Well," Elijah said. "To do that, I need you two to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed"

"Right," I said as I pushed my self off the bed and landed on my feet. "And we're just suppose to trust you like that"

"If I wasn't being trustful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you two to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you two a deal"

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked.

He got out of his seat "Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you two and I should draw Klaus out to get him and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed"

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal"

"Okay," I said as I walked up to him slowly with my arms crossed. "So how are you going to keep all eight of our friends slash family safe?"

"I noticed you have a friend…Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic and so do you and your brother," he said still looking at me. "I have friends with similar gifts"

"Witches"

"Precisely. Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So," he walked pass me, to Elena. "Do you have a deal?"

I didn't want to do it. I already made my deal with Stevie. If Stevie and I could take over the Wizard World and gain full power, I could stop Klaus and protect everyone. Elijah maybe an Original but that was nothing against me…I think.

I walked over to Elena and stood beside her. "Elena," I said. "Don't do it"

"What?" Elena looked at me with a funny look.

"You know," Elijah said. We both looked at him. "You two would be incredibly foolish if you didn't accept my offer"

"Then I'm foolish," I said. I turned my head back to Elena. "Elena, please don't do it"

Elena thought about it for a minute before looking back up to Elijah. "I need you to do one more thing for me"

"You're negotiation now?" He asked with a smile. She nodded with a small smile. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the bed and crossed my arms.

XXXXX

"You will thank me" Elena said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. I sat by my window with one leg up on the seat and my arms crossed over my chest.

Elena wanted Elijah to release Stefan from the tomb for me but still have Katherine locked in there. Elena was the only one that made the agreement. I refused to agree. Just because he stated that he was 'A man of his word' doesn't mean I'm on his side. Stevie's plan was going to work. I don't know why but…something deep down inside me told me that I could trust Stevie. I know what she's doing and I would do what she said every step of the way.

Back in my room, Elena was still leaning against the door frame. I turned my head to her and gave her a fake smile. "No I won't"

Elena smiled while rolling her eyes and left the room. I turned my head back to the window and started looking out.

That's when I saw his refection. I smiled, turned around and saw Stefan standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. "Alex," he said. "Hey" I immediately jumped from my seat and jumped into Stefan's arms and kissed him. The happiness hit me like a wave pool.

XXXXX

The next day, Stefan called me over to tell me that he was going to look for Isobel because Katherine told him that she could find Klaus. While leaving I saw Rose's werewolf bite and it looked really bad. Damon made me be nurse to Rose while he went to go check something out in town. I called Elena because I didn't want to do this on my own. To be honest, I'm still mad at Rose for kidnapping Elena and I. Everybody else might have forgiving her but I would never forgive her for what she did to us.

When Elena came over, we both took her to Damon's room and tucked her under the covers. "I hate this," she said. "I'm a vampire. I've haven't had a cold in five centuries"

"Just get into bed" Elena said as she took Rose's coat off, reveling her wound.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness"

"You're not going to die" Elena said.

"Let's hope" I said under my breath. Rose couldn't hear me.

"It's such a human thing to say" Rose said to Elena. I started looking around Damon's room. I didn't really expect it to look like this. The bedroom was huge. It was bigger then Stefan's and the bathroom was beautiful. The walls were covered with old paintings and right above the dresser was, of coarse, a plasma screen T.V. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?"

I turned back to Rose who was looking at me. "Uh…no" I saw a pile of books beside the bed, I picked one of them up and read the title.

'_Gone With the Wind'_

Elena looked over my shoulder and let out a small laugh.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked. "Well," I said. "I did expect a room with a bed but…not like this"

Rose gave me a small smile. "You're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved"

I laughed. "I'm not so sure about that. I mean…not everybody 'loves' me"

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. We spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire," I turned and walked around the room and explored. Rose then began talking to Elena. "Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked Elena.

"I'm not giving up on anything"

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"I call it my best option"

"It's the easiest option"

"That's not fair"

"Do you really think your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't"

"You really determined to die, aren't you? The both of you?"

I turned around and glared at her. "No!" I yelled. "I'm not!" Rose opened her eyes wide and looked at me. Elena did the same. "I'm going to fight every damn step of the way. No matter what it takes" I then turned and stormed out of the room to the living room downstairs. I went to cool myself off in the living room sitting on the couch. Playing with my phone.

"Alex," I turned around and saw Elena entering threw the hallway. "Have you seen Rose?"

"I thought she was with you?" I asked.

"She was. I went to go get some clean sheet because she puked blood on the bed. I came back and she was gone. I think we should phone Damon"

"Sure," I got up from the couch and showed her my phone. "I'll phone," I dialed Damon's number but I got the voice mail. "Damon, it's me. Rose is getting worse. You better come home" I hung up the phone.

Just as I put the phone in my pocket, we heard something fall downstairs. Elena and I gave each other one quick glance before making our way downstairs. We went all the way down to the basement before making our way around the corner where the freezer was. There, Rose sat on the ground surrounded by, at least, twenty empty bags of blood bags. Rose was sucking down a blood bag with her bloody hands. She stopped when she heard us walking around the corner.

She glared at us for a couple of seconds before saying, "Katerina"

"Elena run!" I screamed as I pushed Elena a head of me and pushed down a old door behind me, blocking me from Rose. I ran upstairs where Elena was waiting for me in the living room.

"Where is she?" she asked. I shook my head before turning and stood face to face with Rose. Her eyes were red and veins and her mouth was still covered in blood. Her fangs were showing. I ran backwards and bumped into Elena as Rose stalked towards us.

"Rose," Elena said in a panic as she held her arms up. "Stop, stop, it's Elena," Rose stopped walking and started at her. "I'm not Katherine. You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine"

Rose's eyes went back to normal and her fangs came back in. Rose looked at me for a second before her eyes turned red and veiny and her fangs popped out. "Isabella" She said before jumping me and on top of me.

"Elena!" I screamed as I tried getting Rose off of me. Elena came running over towards us and opened the curtains. Immediately, the sunlight hit Rose's back and burnt her skin. Rose backed away as she screamed in pain. I got off the floor right away followed Elena out of the living room, down the hallway.

We ran until we got to the front door. Elena reached for the handle but before she could turn it, Rose jumped her and went for her neck. Before I could grab my wand, Elena was already digging her nails into Rose's wound. Rose screamed in pain, again, as she fell to the hardwood floor.

I turned and ran upstairs to Stefan's room. Elena was following me. I slammed the door behind Elena and locked it. Elena and I then pushed the wooden dresser beside the door and placed it in front of the door. Elena ran over to the balcony door and opened the curtains so that the sunlight would come in. I grabbed my wand out of my boot and pointed it at the door. Elena made a stake out of one of the tables and did the same.

"Elena? Alex?" Rose said after she tried jiggling the door. "I know its you and not Katherine or Isabella," Rose then started coughing and then it sounded like she was puking. "Elena? Alex? Please, I need your help"

Elena turned her head to me and mouthed, 'Should we?' I shook my head then turned back to the door.

XXXXX

We stayed in there until it was dark. I was sitting on the bed while Elena was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the dressers.

She got up slowly from her spot and walked over to me. "We should go out there and check on her" Elena said.

"No," I said. "That bitch is crazy. We can't risk going out there. She'll kill us"

"Rose is our friend"

"Your friend. Not mine"

Elena glared at me for a minute. "She said sorry" "And I don't care. I will never forgive her for what she did to us. If it wasn't for her, The Originals would never know about us in the first place"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going" She walked over and pushed the dresser back.

"Elena," I threw my feet over the edge of the bed and sat up. She turned around and stared at me. "I'm not going to let you go out there alone but if she tries anything…I won't hesitate to kill her"

Elena nodded slowly and then turned back to the door and turned the handle. I pushed myself off the bed and followed Elena down the hallway, clutching onto my wand. I followed her downstairs to the living room but we couldn't find Rose. I turned around and saw that the door was open.

"Elena" I said as she turned and looked at the door as well. I heard something behind me and immediately turned, still pointing my wand and saw Damon right in front of me.

Damon looked at my wand then looked at me. "You two okay?" Elena and I both nodded. He then looked around the room and then back at us. "Where's Rose"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We have no clue" I said.

* * *

><p>Damon walked out of his bedroom and straight pass me downstairs. As soon as he was gone, I made my way into his bedroom where Rose lied on the bed. I stood at the door until Rose's eyes opened slowly.<p>

"Alex," she said with a smile. I didn't say anything. "Please, come here" I slowly walked over to her and stood beside her. She looked down at my outfit and smiled. "Why are you dressed like that? It's not like you"

"Well, I thought I'd try something new," I said. "It kind of looks like your outfit doesn't it?"

She smiled. "Yeah a bit" She said.

"You know," I said. "I'm just copying your style like you use to do to me in the 70s"

Rose then glared at me. "Isabella"

I smiled. "Aw, you remember me"

"What are you doing here. Alex is still mad at you"

"I know. Just thought I'd come see you one last time"

"I'm not dying"

"Oh but you are. Did you forget that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire"

Rose rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. "I just wish there was a cure. This pain. It's unbearable"

I leaned in close and smiled. "If only there was one," Rose nodded slowly. "Oh wait, there is," Rose's eyes opened and stared at me. She got up slowly from the bed. "And I know what it is?"

"Please," she begged. "Tell me. I'll do anything. I swear"

I smiled again. "Hm, I'd love to but, remember when I said I'd get back you someday for taking Alex? Well, today is that day" Rose laid back on the bed with a gloomy look on your face "Karma is bitch, isn't, " I gave her a smile as I pushed myself back from the bed and started walking out the door. "Have fun on the other side"

"Damon will get it from you," she said. I smirked as I turned around. "I'll tell him and he'll get that cure from you one way or another"

"Really? I'd like to see you pull that off because, if I remember correctly, you mistaken Elena for Katherine, twice, and Alex for me. I know Alex and Elena are still downstairs so when Damon comes back and you tell him that I was here, he'll think you're hallucinating. You've already gone psycho on the town. Killing three humans already. It's only a matter of time before he does that right thing and kills the monster you are," tears started forming in Rose's eyes. I smirked. "No one ever backstabbed me, because I'll get them back…harder" I turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Damon came downstairs a couple of minutes later to tell us he killed Rose to put her out of her misery. He went to go deliver her body to the sheriff to tell her that Rose made the attacks. I sent Elena home because I wanted to wait for Damon to see how he was. The front door squeaked open and then closed shut. Damon lifted his head up and looked at me. He walked up to me where I was in the living room.<p>

"You were supposed to leave" He said. "I sent Elena home. I stayed to…see how you were holding up" I said.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over"

"Yeah right, Damon"

"Go home, Alex. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow"

"Friends don't do that to friends who are hurt. You know I'm your friend, right?"

"I'm well aware of that"

"Damon I know you feel. I do. Harper was best friend. She was like a sister. When she died, I needed my friends and family there with me"

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not"

"Damon stop it! I know you have heart. It might not be beating but it feels. Don't push that feeling away"

"I feel Alex, okay. And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me"

"You feel guilty about it?"

"That would be human of me, wouldn't Alex? And I'm not human. You're the one to talk about giving up? All you've done is give up!"

"Excuse me? I'm not giving up on anything!"

"This whole thing of you wanting us not to help you with your curse, that sounds like giving up! Go home. There's been enough doom, gloom and personnel growth for one night"

"Fine," I grabbed my bag and looked at Damon. "This helped when Harper died," I wrapped my arms around Damon and gave him a big hug. Damon didn't hug back but I could hear him sniff. He was crying. I pulled back from him and gave him a smile. "Night" I pulled my wand form my boot and flashed myself home.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the chapter.<p>

Review if you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Between studying for exams, taking them and starting a new semester, I haven't had time to write. I know this one is a bit short but I wanted you guys just to get a feel about what is to come a head for the story. Plus, I wanted to post this A.S.A.P so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. The next one will be longer, I promise.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

When I got home, Stefan was inside by the stairs with Elena. Stefan then relived Elena's uncle…or should I saw father, John, came back to Mystic Falls because he stated he could help us with Klaus and the whole Sun and Moon curse problem. While on his visit, he relived to Jenna that he was Elena's birth father and that wasn't the worst part, that were-bitch, Jules, told Tyler that Caroline is a vampire as well as Stefan and Damon and Jules and her were pack kidnapped Caroline and almost killed her but Dr. Martin, one of Elijah's witches, stopped the werewolves and saved us all. Stefan came back to my place after and took Bonnie, Elena and I to Caroline's place for a sleepover to cheer her up.

The weakened went by and we were back to school. Elena drove Justin, Jeremy, Bonnie and I to school. Justin and I hadn't really spoken since the Juliet incident. I told him about Juliet coming that night and the day I went to see Alucard and Cindy and he didn't say a word to me all weekend.

When we got to school, I immediately went looking for Stefan. I walked up to his locket and leaned against the locket beside his. When he closed his locker, he gave me a smile and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him and smiled. "Hey," I said. "How was your night?"

"Good," he said. "How's Justin. Has he talked to you yet?"

"No, he's still ma-"

"Alex!" We both shot our heads up and saw Justin, quickly running down the busy hallway pushing pass people. "Alex! You'll never guess whose here?"

"Bon Jovi?"

He rolled his eyes. "No…Stevie"

My eyes opened out of my sockets. "St-Ste-Stevie's here?"

"Yeah and she's alive. Come, I'll show you" He grabbed my hand before he stopped and froze in the middle of the hallway.

"Why'd you stop?" He didn't say anything. Just kept staring down the hallway. I looked at what he was looking at and froze as well. Stevie stood in the middle of the hallway. She stood out like a black sheep in a heard of white. She smiled at us for a minute before making her move towards us.

"Alex," Stefan whispered into my ear. "Is that the girl you told me about that tried to take over the Wizard World with you?"

"Yes she is" I said.

Stevie stopped right in front of us and gave us a big grin. "Miss me?" she asked.

"How," Justin said. "is this possible? Max 'killed' you"

"Oh yeah," she said as she walked right up into my brother's face. "Thanks for that, by the way. Didn't think you Russos had the balls to do that"

"We didn't mean to," I said. She turned towards me. "Max is…Max. He accidentally did it"

She backed down from my brother and walked up to me. "Sure, blame the younger brother" She then banged her shoulder with mine and walked down the hall. Why did she come here?

XXXXX

"Stevie's alive?" Elena asked. We were all sitting in History waiting for class to start. I sat at my desk, Stefan sat to the right of me, Bonnie sat in front of him and Elena sat in front of me. "How is that possible?" Elena continued.

"Could she be a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"No," I said. "If she was, I would have known about…your…kind long before I came here to Mystic Falls"

"Maybe a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Possibly but…would that work? Since Stevie's a wizard?"

Bonnie was about to answer but then Alaric started talking to the class. "Ok everybody," he called out. "Take your seats today, were going over World War One. Everybody open up your textbooks to 317 and we'll start from there-"

Two big knocks interrupted Alaric. Everybody in the class room lifted up their heads to see who was at the door. My mouth dropped open. It was Stevie. She leaned against the door with a smile spread across her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"May I help you?" Alaric asked her.

"Hey, is this," she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. "History 30s-1?"

"Uh…yes"

"Perfect," she pushed off the door and walked up to Alaric. "I'm Stevie. The new kid"

"Uh…I didn't know we were having a new student"

"Oh they probity just," she looked over at me and smiled. "Forgot" I glared at her. She turned her head back to Alaric.

"Well, welcome…Stevie," he grabbed a textbook from his desk and passed it to her. "Take a textbook and have a seat," he looked out into the classroom for a spot and of coarse, the only open seat was the desk on my left. "By Alex right there"

"Perfect, " Stevie took the textbook from Alaric and made her way down the aisle and plotted her and her stuff in the desk beside me. "Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, huh Russo"

XXXXX

"I can't believe she's in our History class" Bonnie said as Elena, her and I were walking to the cafeteria.

"It's not just that," I said. "She's in all my morning classes. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in all my afternoon ones too"

"We should do some investigation," Elena said. "Find out how she might have came back"

"No, lets not"

"Why not? I can tell that this is bothering you"

"Yeah it's bothering me but I've already gotten way too much on my plate right now. Klaus, Isabella, Elijah, all these curses…I can't add another"

"But what if she tries to hurt you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie," I said. "If I defeated her once, I think I can do it again"

"Ok…well," Elena looked at the cafeteria doors down the hallway. "If ignoring it is what you want…then that's what we'll do. Where's Stefan?"

"I left him at his locker. He said he'll meet us there"

Elena nodded and we continued to the cafeteria. We kept walking down the hall way to the cafeteria. "So, did you finish that history paper yet?" Elena asked me as we continued down the hallway.

"No," I said. "Alaric is giving me a little bit more time because-"

All of a sudden, somebody nudged my shoulder really hard and it knocked my purse on the floor and everything inside of it was scatted all over the floor. I looked at the person behind me and saw it was Stevie.

She gave me a smirk. "Maybe you should watch we're your going, Russo," she said. "We already know what kind of a backstabber you are"

I stood up straight and glared. "I already told you," I said. "We didn't mean to do that to you"

"Pft, whatever" she turned around and started walking away.

"Hey!" I called out. "I'm not finished with you!"

"Alex" Elena grabbed my arm. I turned to her and looked at her straight in the eye. "Don't" she said.

"No, I'm not going to be called a liar" I pushed her hand off and walked up to Stevie, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "I told you what happened. We don't mean to 'hurt' you. It was an accident"

Stevie laughed. "Is that what it is always? An accident? You Russos always get away with it. Is that what it was when Harper died or what it an accident when she stepped into Mystic Falls in the first place?"

That was it. I immediately jumped Stevie and started pulling her hair and punching her face. Stevie was doing the same except she was pushing me against the lockers.

"Alex!" I heard Elena scream but I ignored her and kept punching Stevie.

We kept punching and punching until we were pushed apart. "Hey! Hey!" Alaric screamed as she stood between us. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Alex" Stefan came running threw the crowed and started pushing me back towards Elena and Bonnie.

"That's right Russo," Stevie said. Stefan stopped and looked at her. "Get your boyfriend to save you. Isn't that how Mason got hurt trying to save your sorry ass

" I went to go after her but Stefan grabbed me and started pulling me away. "You better hide, Stevie!" I screamed. "I will find you!"

"Ooo," she said with a smile. "I'm so scared" She then disappeared into the crowd and Stefan pulled me towards the cafeteria.

XXXXX

Aunt Jenna, Elena, Justin, Jeremy and I were sitting at the dinner table eating the homemade spaghetti Aunt Jenna made. "So," Aunt Jenna said to break the silence. "Alaric told me what happened today," she said looking at me. I placed my fork done onto the plate. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to tell" I said.

"Alex, Justin already told me"

I looked at Justin, who was sitting right across from me. "What did he tell you?" I asked her, still glaring at Justin. "He said you and Stevie use to be good friends but then you guys got into a big fight and haven't seen each other since," I took my eyes off Justin and looked back at Aunt Jenna. "Are you ok? Do you…want me to phone the principal?"

"No," I said. "I'm not a little kid. I can handle my own battles"

"Alex," Elena said. "We're just looking out for you"

"Like I told you before, stop worrying about me" I pushed back from my chair and started walking out the back door.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Jenna asked. "You didn't finish your supper"

"I'm not hungry" I answered as I slammed the door behind me.

I walked out the back to the bushes until I couldn't be seen. I flashed my black leather onto myself and then flashed myself to the old church where, underneath, was the tomb where Katherine was still at.

I examined the area to see if anyone was here until I heard, "You showed up," I flipped around and saw Stevie stepping down from some old rubble. "Didn't think you would"

"Well, we made a deal. I don't back down form my deal"

"What about the last one?"

"Starting now"

A smirk appeared on Stevie's face. "Nice job today. I thought it was just going to be a little cat fight but no. A full on fist fight. Didn't think you had it in ya"

"Well…I'm good at surprising people"

"I bet you are. Now," she said as she clapped her hands together "That your little…'gang' thinks we hate each others guts, its time for the fun part"

"Which is?" Stevie smiled as she raised her hands and snapped both of them, creating a spark. We appeared right in front of what looked like a busy street but there was people…no not people…wizards that surrounded us going left, right, up, down. What was she doing bringing me here? What did this have to do with Klaus?

"What are we doing here?" I asked her threw the loud noises.

"The first part of our plan!"

"Which is?"

"Find the most powerful wizard to take magic from!"

"We're taking magic from someone? We can't do that!"

"Do you want to kill Klaus or not?" I didn't answer. "That's what I thought! Come with me and don't drift off!"

Stevie then started pushing threw the crowds and I followed her. I followed her until we reached a long and narrow hallway. I recognized the hallway.

"Isn't," I said. "The hallway where-"

"Warren worked," Stevie said. "Yeah"

"Is this where he died?"

Stevie looked at me for a second before looking back down at the hallway. "Come on. I want to make this fast so we can get the hell out of here" She continued down the hallway until she stopped in front of a door that read,

_Wizards of the World Center_

"What is this place?" I asked her as I walked up to it.

"This place has every wizard int he world on record and it is here we're going to find our wizard. Com on, we don't have much time" With that, she opened the door and continued inside the room. I we got inside, we saw form top to bottom, there were thousands and thousands of filing cabinets.

"How are we going to find our wizard?" I asked.

"Oh, I already know which wizard we're taking" She said as she rubbed her palms together.

"Who?"

"Crumbs"

"Professor Crumbs? Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing...but, he is an 800 year old wizards with the strongest powers in the word. You would be a fool not to take his powers"

"Why don't we just ask him for help?"

"Because he won't help us," She said, glaring at me. "For centuries he's know about your curse and he doesn't want anything to do about it"

"But...I thought-"

"That he cared about you? Don't be stupid. Crumbs doesn't care about anybody but himself. You're just going to have to get use to it," Stevie turned and started walking up and down the aisle until she came up to a filing cabinet that had a big 'C' on the top and oped the first cabinet. She then started looking threw the folders. "Crumbs. Crumbs. Crumbs. Crumbs. Crumbs!" She pulled out a folder that said 'Crumbs' on the front and started looking threw it.

"What does it say?" I asked as I walked up to look at the papers inside. Stevie took the papers and hugged them close to her chest.

"None of your business" She said.

"If we're going to do this together 'partner', I'm going to have to know what we're doing"

"You'll find out...soon enough" She smiled at me before going back to the papers. When she was done, she placed them back into the cabinet and closed it up.

"Now what?" I asked with my arms crossed over my shoulder and leaned on my left leg. Stevie gave me a smirk before walking away from the cabinet and walked up to me.

"We're done," she said. "For now" she turned around and walked back towards the cabinet.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You just live your normal life until I need your help again" she said with her back still turned back to me.

"When are you planning on taking Crumb's power?"

"2104 Maple Street!" She turned around as she pointed her wand at me and said the spell. I appeared on the porch of the house and stood there in disbelief. 'Until I need your help again.' What was she waiting for? I shook my head and made my way inside.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it<p>

Question time! What do you think about Stevie and Alex taking Professor Crumb's powers? Would you rather be Crumb's or somebody else. Did you like the fight scene between Alex and Stevie? Let me know in the reviews

Review if you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, just to let you know, I had to switch some characters because of what's been going on in TVD lately. I had to make Kol be the one to save Isabella in 1864 instead of Finn because of the whole dagger issue.

Hope you guys like this chapter. Clothing on my profile

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

It was planned. Stevie was to call upon me whenever we would put our plan into action for stealing Professor Crumb's power. I felt bad for doing it. Professor Crumbs has never once hurt or betrayed me and here I was, stabbing him in the back but I knew deep down that if I wanted to stop Klaus from hurting my family, I would have to do this.

To clear my head about Stevie's plan, I wanted to plan something to do with Stefan. We haven't done anything in a while since our break up. Elena could tell I was stressed lately so she offered us her parent's lake house to spend the weekend in. With Jenna's permission, she let us go. When we were there, we found some of Jonathan Gilbert's old journals and found some old vampire hunting kits. It was only the first night when the werewolves attacked us and tried to take me. They wanted me to be used as bait so they could get Elena. We managed to kill all of them but Tyler who didn't want any part of it.

Damon found out later from Mrs. Lockwood that Tyler ran away and she didn't know where he went but we do know he went with Jules.

We were still at the lake house when Stefan got a call from Damon. Damon told him that Bonnie and Jeremy found out from Luka that Elijah's plan was to continue with the sacrifice that would kill Elena and Elijah was planning on using me if Klaus changed his mind. I told Stefan that both Elena and I knew we were going to die because we didn't want anyone to die for us. Stefan got angry at me telling me I should fight for my life but I wasn't going to hear any of it.

The next day, I decided to read a little bit through the journals we found. They may not be my family but I thought they might contain some information that could help us later on. That's when I came across a journal entry that was written days after the vampires were put in the tomb. It was a story about the Gilbert family being attacked by a vampire and that vampire...was Stefan. When I asked him about it, he told me the story about how he wanted revenge on the town and drained everyone until the last drop. That was the year he met Lexi. He told me Lexi tried helping him with his blood addiction. Stefan said that at the time, Damon didn't want to kill innocent people and decided to leave Stefan. He was still mad that Stefan turned him in the first place.

After the story, I read more in the journals. I read a part that talked about the original vampires. The Originals. It talked about this dagger that was used to kill an Original. It was to be dipped in white oak ask that witches saved from a long time ago. Stefan then told me that John Gilbert gave these items to Damon so Damon could kill Elijah. When I read more of the journal, it stated that only a human could kill an Original vampire with this weapon because if a demon (i.e. vampire) used it, it would bring death to them if they tried to kill the Original. Stefan phoned Damon right away but couldn't get a hold of him. We later got a hold of Alaric and he stopped Damon but Alaric ended up killing Elijah…but he removed the dagger right away.

In the book, I read that the dagger was to stay in place or the Original would come back to life. We knew Elijah would come after Elena because of the promise Elijah made with Elena. I flashed myself home, told Elena what happened and I flashed her back to the lake house. Elijah couldn't come into the lake house because you still had to be invited in. Damon came seconds later and gave Elena the dagger. We wanted Elena to kill Elijah right away but she wanted to get Elijah continue on with her plan and for him to keep his word. She got him to keep his word but that was after she stabbed herself because Elijah would make a deal. When Elena got outside she stabbed Elijah with the dagger and he went down. Stefan gave Elena his blood to heal her and after that we put Elijah in the Boarding House basement, in the cellar where Isabella was when I talked to her.

-X-

We knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house the next day. It was Monday and I was going to meet Stefan for school. The front door opened and Damon stood there with a smile. "Hi Damon" I said.

He gave me a smile. "_Alex_," he then turned to Elena. "Elena. Please," he opened the door all the way back and took a step back. "Come in"

I gave him a smile before Elena and I walked in but I was immediately pinned against the wall by the throat. Damon held me up there pushing on my neck really hard.

"Damon!" Elena screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work?" He said to me.

"What are you talking about Damon?"

Damon looked over to Elena, glared at her and let go of me and pinned Elena against the wall. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked her. "I told you to leave"

"Damon!" I ran over to him and tried to pull him off Elena. "Let got of her…do you think she's Katherine?" Damon turned his head to me. "Katherine's in the tomb. Why would you think that?" Damon looked back at Elena. "She's not…is she?"

"What the hell's going on here?"

We all turned around and saw Stefan walking down the hall to us. Damon let go of Elena. "I don't' know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asked.

I turned to Damon. "Is Isabella here too?" I looked at Damon and then to Stefan.

"Hold on" Stefan said as he ran up the stairs at vampire speed and Damon followed him behind.

"Should we tell them now?" She asked. I turned to Katherine who had a large grin across her face. She pushed off the wall and stood beside me.

"Follow my lead" We ran up the stairs and leaned against the door frame to Stefan's room.

"Stefan please let go of me. It hurts" Alex moaned.

"Stop it Isabella!"

"You called?" I asked. Stefan, Damon and Alex looked at the door where Katherine and I stood. "See how easy it is Alex" I said with a smirk. She glared at me as she pushed her self off the dresser.

* * *

><p>I called Elena over to the house to show her that Katherine was back. She walked into Stefan's room where we all stayed put until she got there. She glared at Katherine at the first sight of her and kept glaring at her. "What is she doing here?" Elena asked pointing at Katherine.<p>

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb" Damon said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Isabella. "And what are you doing here?" I asked. "I release you from the cellar and we don't see for weeks and now you decided to show up?"

"Well," Isabella said as she was playing with the letter opener that sat on Stefan's desk. "When I found out that you learned that I was the one that killed you half vampire friend, I thought it would be best to leave town for a while"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. What he hell is your problem! Why would you kill Harper? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. She did nothing. I was just trying to protect you because if he found out about her, it would lead him to Mystic Falls and if he came to Mystic Falls, he would of found out about you two"

"Whose he?" I asked.

"Klaus," Damon, Elena, Stefan and I looked at each other before looking back at Isabella. "Yeah, that's right. Klaus"

"Why would he come after Harper?"

"Klaus is the sort of person that…creates armies. If he found out about Harper being the first half-vampire half human, he would've tried to 'recruit' Harper into joining him and if he came to Mystic Falls he'd find out about you and Elena but, there was no point to that because you cousin did that all on her own after her little trip with Rose" she said the last part, looking at Elena. Elena glared at her.

Elena then looked at Katherine. "I don't want her here," she said pointing to Katherine. "Get her out of here"

"I'm with her on that one" I said looking at Isabella.

"You need us, Elena," Katherine said. "You all do"

"Like hell" Stefan said.

"We all want the same thing…Klaus dead"

I turned my attention to Isabella. "Why do you want him dead?" I asked her. "He didn't do anything to you"

"No he didn't. All I want is something from him"

"Which is?"

"I want to know where Kol is. The Original that tried to save me"

"Why?"

"Because Kol has been tracking me for hundred years now for what I did to Margret. I found out in 1901 from Marisol that he was looking for me. I've been hiding my tracks for a century now. It's time I stopped running. Klaus, being an Original, will tell me where Kol is and then, I will beg Kol for mercy. To be honest, I don't care if Klaus dies or not"

"But wasn't he the reason Kol took you in 1864?" I asked.

"All The Originals were looking for me, not just Klaus. Plus, unlike Katherine's story," she said looking at Katherine and then looked back at me. "I didn't choose my fate. Kol fed me his blood and that Marina woman killed me"

"Yeah, about her," Damon said still standing behind me. We all turned our attention to him. "Is she an Original?"

"I don't think so. The only vampires I know who are part of the Originals are Klaus, Elijah and Kol. I know there's three more but I don't think Maria is an Original. I heard stories all over about her. Some say she…was Klaus' first victim. He turned her first"

"Is this a well know fact?" Damon asked.

"I said they were stories! Some say it was Kol who turned her. Others say it was Elijah. I don't know if these stories are true though. I know now she want to ruin Klaus' life and that's why she came after me in 1864. Anyway, back to business. _Katerina_ and I have offered to join you"

"Call me Katherine" Katherine said sternly.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want" Katherine rolled her eyes and looked back at us.

"I thought you were hunting her down," Stefan said. "You claimed you two weren't friends"

"Yes," Isabella said. "That's true but Katerina and I came to an agreement. I want to find Kol, she wants to kill Klaus and the only way to make that goal happen is to join forces with people who want to kill Klaus as well but, the funny thing is, we're the only people who know who Klaus looks like, what his game plan is, where he is"

"If you know something," Damon said as he walked up to me. "Say it or get out"

"Fine," Katherine said. "Then how about we go to The Grill and have some lunch," She turned to Elena and I "maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite"

XXXXX

Alaric called Elena and I to his classroom to talk about Jenna. Since John been in town, he's been planting information in Jenna's head about Isobel and Jenna is starting to catch on that Alaric is hiding information about Isobel from her. He decided to come to us for help.

"It's bad," Alaric said as he paced up and down the rows of the desk. Elena and I were leaning against his desk. "You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something"

"Well," I said. "John got attacked once because of his big mouth. The next time, he won't be so lucky"

"Yeah, well, easier said than done," he held up his right hand. "I gave him back his ring"

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her and it's not the kind of relationship I want"

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know"

"I think," I said. "It's better we tell her when this whole Klaus situation blows over and Katherine and Isabella are out of our hairs"

"Yeah but," Elena said. "How do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"I know, I've been threw it before, remember"

"Yeah but at the time you weren't worrying about sacrifices and thousand year old vampires"

"Look," Alaric said. "I'm sorry to put this on the two of you but I feel it's your decisions to make and whatever you decided to you, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her but until then, Jenna and I are done"

* * *

><p>I walked back up the stairs of the basement and made my way to the living room. "If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead" I heard Katherine said.<p>

I walked in and saw Damon pinning Katherine against the piano bench by her throat. "Would you two stop it!" I said as I walked down the steps. Damon looked up at me for a second before getting off Katherine. Katherine got up with and grin on her face and stood right in front of Damon, inches from his face.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore," she walked back to the coffee table that had all of Jonathan Gilbert's journals on it. Damon followed her "When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power"

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre" Damon said.

I walked over to the table and stood next to him. "What did he want with it?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know," he said as she sorted out he journals.I bite my lip with a smile. "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked, still looking at the journals.

"Aren't they," Katherine and I looked over to the entrance and saw Stefan learning against the wall. "Gone or dead yet?"

"Pft," I said as I walked over to Stefan. "I'd like to see you try"

"Anyway," Katherine said. "For the last time, we're here to help. Can we skip the secret, hmm?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power…They wouldn't need one"

"Really, I would've guessed" I said rolling my eyes.

"You knew?" Stefan asked me suspiciously.

"Of course I knew. Before, I thought if I helped Elijah, he could either tell me about Kol but after Rose screwed up my plans, it failed and I had to go a different route"

"Wait," Damon said. We all turned around and looked at Damon. "You were the one that made the deal with Rose, Trevor and Marisol?"

"Duh, I'm Marisol's best friend. It was all simple. Rose and Trevor would get Elena, Marisol would get Katherine," I said smiling at her. She glared at me. "And I would get Alex. Once I delivered Alex to Elijah, I was going to make a deal with him. Don't worry though," I said turning back to Stefan. "Now that Rose and Trevor are dead our plan failed. Now there's no use to it," I turned to Damon and smiled. "Thanks to you" he glared at me.

"Well," Katherine clapped her hands together to break the tension. "Let's find that massacre site"

* * *

><p>Elena and I decided to have Bonnie and Caroline over for the night. Bonnie was freaking out because she lost her powers when Dr. Martin, one of Elijah's witches, took them from her and Caroline was having more drama with Matt. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy went out somewhere and Justin left for New York for the weekend and he decided to come back home tomorrow instead of today.<p>

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked as we all surrounded the kitchen counter.

"Like you have to ask" Elena said as she placed a bowl of chips in front of us and then went to go get some glasses.

"I will get it" Caroline said as she picked up her tablet off the counter and turned it on. She stopped for a second and started at it. Bonnie and I looked over and saw her staring at a picture of her and Matt on Founder's Day.

"I'll do it" Bonnie said as she took the tablet out of Caroline's hands and typed in local pizza places. Elena came back and placed four full water glasses in front of us.

"Do you guys," I said. "Think Jona really means by what he says? Do you think he'll keep his word?"

"I don't know what to believe," Bonnie said still looking at the tablet. "I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust"

"Join the club" Elena said. "

Well," Caroline said. "What are we going tot do about this movie situation? What about 'The Notebook'?"

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is so not the point"

"Hey," I said as I raised my arms up. "As long as it's not 'Twilight', I'm up for anything"

"Well," Elena said with a laugh. "Yeah, I mean-" Elena stopped when Aunt Jenna walked into the kitchen and placed her stuff on a chair.

"Hey" Elena and I said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Girls' night" We both said, again, at the same time.

We both looked at each other. "Stop it" I said as I pushed her lightly. Elena laughed.

"Oh" Aunt Jenna said as she nodded and looked at her shoes.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"You heard about my fight with Ric"

"Just to let you know," I said. "He feels really bad about it"

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?"

The four of us looked at each other and shook our head. "No, no," Elena said. "This is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk or-"

"Yeah," I said. "You know us girls, we have to stay together"

"Because," Caroline said. "I am a winner when it come to successful relationships"

"You too?" Aunt Jenna asked her.

"You have no idea"

"Ok, then" Aunt Jenna put the rest of her stuff down and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me"

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you"

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does"

"You know Aunt Jenna," I said. Everyone looked at me. "Has Ric ever asked about our family? You know our…history," she gave me a small glare. "You know, _everything is not what is seems_" I said as I took a ship of my water.

"Sometimes," Caroline said trying to break the tension. "It's harder to tell the truth"

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't" Jenna looked down at her drink and the four of us looked at each other.

"You know what we need?" We all looked at Caroline. "Dancing. There is a band at The Grill"

"I'm in" Bonnie said.

"In" Aunt Jenna said.

"In" Elena said.

Then they all looked at me.

"Oh, what the hell," I said. "In" I said with a smile. Caroline smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

XXXXX

Aunt Jenna drove us all to The Grill and we immediately joined the crowd and dance and the band played. We only stood there for two seconds before we heard. "I need a drink" from Aunt Jenna and she immediately left us.

Right after she left, Matt came walking by. Caroline smiled at Matt and said, "Hi Matt" Matt ignored Caroline, gave something to a customer and walked away.

"Things just got," Bonnie said still looking at the band. "Really awkward" Caroline then started telling us about what Matt said to her today this morning at school. "He said the ball's in your court" Bonnie said.

"Yeah," she said. "But I can't do anything about it"

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him"

"Yeah but, I am still keeping so many secret"

"Look," Elena said. "Don't feel alone. Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna"

"Caroline," I said. "Take it from somebody who knows what you're going threw. Look, I had to keep this secret from my best friend for years and she started to get a little upset that I wasn't tell her anything"

"Harper?" she asked.

"Yes. I wasn't allowed to tell her and I wanted protecting her from getting into any 'family' situations but I had to realize at the end, that I wasn't protecting her. I was hurting her"

The band then stopped, the crowd was cheering and the lights went out on stage. Caroline turned to the band and took her jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her.

Caroline ignored her and ran on stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Hey, everybody," She said threw the microphone. Aunt Jenna came back and stood with us. "Let's hear it for the band!" Caroline clapped her hands together and everyone else clapped along.

"This isn't going to end well" Aunt Jenna said as she took her shot. Elena and I looked at each other before looking back at Caroline.

"So there's this guy and…uh…he told me to tell him how I feel 'bout him. Like it's so easy…um…you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm…actually talking about. Ah…like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing"

"She can sing?" I asked Elena.

"I have no idea" she responded.

The band then started playing Eternal Flame by The Bangles. Half way threw it, Matt came up on stage and kissed Caroline passionately. Everybody cheered and so did we.

After Caroline's song, Bonnie told Elena and I that she was interested in Jeremy and asked if we would be okay if they were seeing each other. We told her as long as they were happy with each other, we would be as well.

I got a phone call later from Stefan saying that Luca Martian was dead and now Dr. Martian was going to come after both Elena and I so he can give us to Klaus. Stefan came by The Grill and told us his plan but first we had to find Caroline and get her to help us. We knew she was in the bathroom with Matt before so we went there first.

We opened the door and saw Caroline standing by herself, in front of the sink. She turned around when she saw us. "Hey" she said.

"We have a problem" Elena said.

"Like always" I said.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Jona is here and he's after both Alex and Elena" Stefan said.

"Pretty much sums it up" I said.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline said.

"We have a plan," Stefan said. "but I need to get Alex and Elena out of here"

"Well, what can I do?" Stefan told her his plan and when it was clear what to do, we split up.

I thought if we tried to talk to Dr. Martin, he might reconsider. We walked out of the bathroom only to discover that The Grill was on fire. People were screaming and running, trying to get out of The Grill. I tried pushing pass people until I saw Dr. Martin standing a couple feet away from us.

"Dr. Martian!" I yelled. He stopped walking and looked at us. "We didn't mean to hurt Luka. I'm sorry about that but please, help us. If you help us, we'll get your daughter back"

"Only Elijah can do that" he responded.

"Elijah can't help with that"

Dr. Martin then set more fire to The Grill. Stefan grabbed me. Dr. Martin looked back at us and then right at that moment, Caroline jumped him. Stefan then started pulling both Elena and I out of The Grill and drove us home.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore's needed help and we offered to give it to them. Katherine and I told Damon our plan. We were going to enter the Gilbert house and go upstairs where nobody was. We knew Dr. Witch would come so, when he did, either Katherine or I would kill him. Damon phoned Stefan and told him our plan. We met up with him and switched places and clothes with Alex and Elena. The girls also gave us their necklaces because we knew the only way people knew we we're them is if we had their necklaces. They went with Damon and we went with Stefan.<p>

We entered the house to find the witch bitch and baby Gilbert at home, alone.

"Thank God" I heard the witch whisper from the kitchen.

I ignored her and looked upstairs. "It's not over yet" 'Elena' said.

"What's going on?" the Gilbert boy said.

"Stefan will explain" I said. With that, Katherine and I went upstairs to the girl's bathroom. We both had our own sinks and we turned them on. Running the water threw our hands. At the same time we looked in the mirror and jumped at the sight of the doctor, playing our parts.

We went for Elena's bedroom. Katherine went first and I followed but her grabbed my arm. I glared at his hand on my arm and then looked at him straight in the eye. I could feel the blood rush to my eyes and my fangs grow out. His eyes opened wide as I went for the kill and clasped onto his neck with my fangs. After a couple seconds, I let go and the doctor fell to the ground dead.

Stefan and witch bitch walked in as I leaned against the counter and wiped the blood off my bottom lip. Katherine walked back into the room slowly with a big grin across her face

"What?" I asked. "No please or thank you?"

The witched walked over the doctor's body and knelt down beside him. She looked up at me. "You didn't have to kill him"

"If I didn't kill him, he would've killed us. I did us all a favor"

Bonnie looked back down at the doctor and went to close his eye lids. At the touch of him, he came back to life and grabbed onto the witch's head. She screamed and tried to get him off. Stefan grabbed onto the doctor's head and snapped his neck and he fell to the ground.

We waited a couple second until it was for sure he was dead before I turned to Katherine. "Nice work, partner" I said as I held up my hand and gave her a high-five. Katherine gave me a small laugh before we looked at Stefan who was glaring at us.

* * *

><p>"What did you guys have to do to get them to do this for us?" I asked as he stood in the living room. Elena, Damon and I waited for Isabella, Katherine and Stefan to come back from upstairs.<p>

"We didn't," he said. "it was actually their idea"

"Are you serious?" I asked him. He nodded. "Don't expect they won't hold it against us"

"Everything is taken care of" we heard Stefan say. We all looked at the stairs and saw Isabella, Katherine and Stefan walk down them.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back," Katherine said as she ripped the necklace off her neck. Isabella did the same.

"But," Isabella said. "I suggest you take your outfit to the dry cleaners in the morning"

I glared at them as we both walked up and the same time and ripped the necklaces out of their hands. Elena looked at Stefan. "You're going to have to get them out of here before Jenna gets home" she said.

"Is that all you have to say to us?" Katherine asked.

"This won't change a thing" I said. She glared at me.

"What makes you think we want in business with you," Isabella said. "I revolt it and I know for a fact Katherine does too but if you want a chance to survive the wrath of Klaus, we need to start working together. If we were a threat to you, you two would already be standing at Klaus' doorstep"

"If any of you are going to believe anything," Katherine said. "Believe that" the both gave us a grin before walking out the back door. Damon and Stefan followed them.

The front door opened a second later and Aunt Jenna walked through the entrance. "Hey," Elena said. "You made it home"

"Tonight," Aunt Jenna said. "Was very weird" she said as she walked pass us, into the kitchen.

"No kidding" I whispered to Elena as she nudged my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bedroom where I put my stuff and walked slowly to Damon's room, in my nightgown. As I walked up to it, I heard Damon talking to Katherine. "Katherine," he said. "There are six other bedrooms in this house…go find one" I laughed in my head.<p>

I heard Katherine coming my way so I hid in the shadows. She looked down both hallways before storming down the right hallway to her bedroom. I smiled as I walked into Damon's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, reading one of the journals.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not taking his eye off the journal.

"Just thought I'd check on my favorite brother," I said as I walked up to the bed and stood beside it. "You sure know how to let a girl down"

He smiled. "I'm use to it"

"I'm surprised Damon"

"Why?"

"Because you lasted all day with Katherine without killing her. Nicely done"

He put the book down and looked at me. "And what makes you think I'm not going to kill you"

"Because you won't"

"Why is that?"

"Because of Alex"

"Alex's hates you"

"Yes but you know deep down you need me if you want Alex to survive the sacrifice"

He glared at me before grabbing the journal and reading it again. I rolled my eyes and then started looking around the room. "Nice place" I said as I walked over to the dresser and then made my way to the bathroom when I noticed a box beside the sink. It was a ring box. I looked over at Damon and saw he was still reading the journal. I picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the engagement ring I gave back to Damon.

I smiled before taking the box and waking back to where I stood before, by the bed. "Why do you still have this?" Holding up the open box and showed him. He put down the journal and looked at what I was referring to.

At vampire speed, he threw the book down on the bed, got off the bed and grabbed the box from me and stood inches away from me. "Don't go threw my stuff" he said as he pushed pass me and went to the bathroom and placed the box, closed, where I found it.

I walked over to him. "Why do you still have it? I thought you would have gotten rid of it by now"

"It was my mother's. I wouldn't just throw it away"

"No…but you would have put it away unless…you were saving it for someone"

He glared at me as I smiled at him. He walked up to me and stood right in front of my face "Get that smile off your face before I rip it off" he then brushed pass my shoulder and walked back to the bed.

"Oh my god," turned around and looked at him. "You want to give it to Alex"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do…or else…you wouldn't still have it"

"Get out"

"Why? Because you can't express your feeling to me?" I said as I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Get out"

"Why should I? Damon you're hiding something! I know it! And I'm not going to get off your case until-"

Damon then pressed his lips hard against mine. It felt warm and steamy. He let go of me after a couple of seconds before looking at me. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I ripped his shirt off and pushed him hard on the bed and jumped onto of him and kissed him again. The resigned there for the night.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen and saw Aunt Jenna sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a small pail of ice cream. Elena was sitting beside her. "Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Aunt Jenna asked me with ice cream in her mouth.<p>

"How should I know" I asked as I walked up to them and she passed me her spoon. I took a scoop of ice cream and then passed the spoon to Elena.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover free," There was then a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Beats me" I said.

Aunt Jenna got out of her seat and walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Elena asked me in whisper and passed me the spoon. I shrugged my shoulders. She got out of her seat and made her way out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, threw the spoon into the pail and followed her.

"Hi, you must be Jenna," I heard from the kitchen.

I kept walking until I bumped into Elena. "Hey," I said. "Why'd you stop?" Elena didn't say anything and kept staring at the front door. Making my way around her, I saw who it was and my mouth dropped to the ground. Isobel stood there just outside the door.

"I'm…Elena's mother" Isobel finished. She then looked at Elena. Aunt Jenna turned her head and looked at her as well. I glared at Isobel.

"Isobel" Elena said threw her teeth.

* * *

><p>Question time!<p>

How do you feel now that Katherine and Isabella have joined forces? Do you think it'll last? And what about the steamy scene between Isabella and Damon? Do you think that will last? Let me know in the reviews.

Review if you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm glad you like it. I know you guys want more Alex and Damon scene and I tried to do that with this chapter but it just didn't work with what was going on but I promise the next chapter will have lots of Alex and Damon scenes or...as you guys call them, Dalex.

Enjoy!

Clothing on my profile!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep" I heard Stefan say as both him and Damon ran down the stairs.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked. I heard the both of them coming around the corner.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to go find out"

"I don't think you should tell her that we're here" I heard Katherine say. I stepped out of the living room and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Katherine stood a couple feet away from me with her back facing my direction. Damon looked at me before looking back at Katherine.

Stefan looked at Damon, gave him a funny look and then looked back at Katherine. "What?" he asked. "Why?"

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in the town after I got out of the tomb"

"You're the one in cahoots with them," Damon said glaring at her. "You made a deal with John that almost got me killed"

"I did what I had to do to get out of the tomb. Now…I'm reconsidering my alliance" Katherine said as she turned around and started walking away. She looked at me with a smile. I rose my eyebrows up and looked at her funny.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked her.

A big grin appeared across her face. It then disappeared when she turned around. "I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you," she said pointing to both brothers. "Besides, if you two ever need us," she looked at me and then looked back at the boys. "To swap places with Alex or Elena again, the less people to know that we're here, the better," she looked at Stefan. "Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart"

Stefan gave her a small smile with a nod and then passed Damon and grabbed his jacket. "Tell you what," he said, looking at Damon. "You three, uh…Call Alaric and let him know that his wife's just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep" he smiled one more time before leaving out the door.

Damon and Katherine looked at each other before they turned around and left.

I watched Katherine leave before I started walking with Damon. "What?" I asked. "No goodbye kiss" I said with a smile.

Damon stopped, turned around and glared at me. "Leave me alone"

"I thought you enjoyed last night. I know you wanted more"

Damon grabbed my arms. "Not playing this game"

"Why? Because you know deep down Alex won't do the same. Remember, she's not me" Damon gave me one more glare before returning upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" I called as I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Alaric stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets. I could tell he was worried.<p>

"Hey," he said. "Is she up yet?" he asked as he walked inside.

"No," I said. "She's been locked in her room all morning. She's super pissed, Ric"

"I know, I know. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. She wouldn't give us a chance to explain. Isobel just stood there, told Jenna she was Elena's mother asked to explain herself. Elena just slammed the door and Isobel's face and told her to leave. Next thing I know, Jenna's running to her room and slamming her door into our faces"

"Alex, it's ok. We're gonna have to fix this"

"Jenna, please talk to me" We looked up the stairs and saw Jenna storming downstairs with Elena following behind her.

"Aunt Jenna" I said.

"Jenna" Alaric said.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go" She said as she placed her bag on the floor and walked to the coat closet and opened it.

"Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now"

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it" She then put her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

Aunt Jenna picked up her bag and put it around her shoulder. "I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house"

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on" Alaric said.

"Elena," Aunt Jenna said, completely ignoring Alaric. "I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for you mom's foundation" she then turned around and opened the front door and started walking out

"Ok, but, Jenna, please just-"

"I don't," Aunt Jenna cut her off. "Have it in me to hear any more lies from you" she said as tears started flowing from her eyes. She then slammed the door behind her.

"Jenna, just-"

"Let her go," we all turned around and saw John enter from the kitchen. "It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning this-"

Alaric then punched John in the face. Elena gasped as I felt a big grin appear on my face. Alaric then looked at the both of us. "Sorry guys" he whispered to us.

"I'm not sorry," I said as I looked at everyone in the room. "Good punch, Ric" I said as I pounded his fist. He gave me a small smiled before walking out the house.

Elena and I then looked at John who had blood running down his nose. "You know this is you fault, right?" Elena asked.

"Right" John whispered. Elena and I went upstairs to our rooms and waited for Stefan.

XXXXX

Stefan came here within twenty minutes and he was talking to Caroline on the phone. Caroline was freaking out because she told Matt what she was and now Matt was blaming Caroline for Vicki's death. That phone call lasted about ten minutes with Stefan trying to calm her down and telling her what to do.

"I can't believe this is happening" I said as I buried my face into my hands. Stefan put his phone in his pocket and sat beside me on the bed. Elena was sitting on my computer desk chair.

"I know," Elena said. "Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt. This isn't bad, it's disaster bad"

John then walked into the room. "Elena," he said looking at her. "Can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you"

"I have nothing to say to you" she said.

"Please. It's important. You, too," John said looking at Stefan and I. "Alex and Stefan"

Stefan and I looked at each other before getting off the bed. Elena followed John downstairs and we followed her. We froze as we saw Isobel walking out from the kitchen. "I asked John for a do-over" Isobel said.

Elena looked at John with a shocked expression on her face. "You invited her in?" Elena asked him.

"John," I said. "I knew you were stupid but I didn't think suicidal stupid"

John glared at me. "She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?"

I looked at Stefan. He looked at me before looking at Isobel. "Alright," Stefan said to her. "What do you know?"

We continued our conversation to the kitchen. Isobel took a seat in one of the chairs that sat beside the dining room table. John stood beside her. Elena was pacing back and forth in front of them. I was leaning against the kitchen counter with my arms crossed over my chest and Stefan stood in front of Isobel.

"Since I was last here," Isobel said looking at Elena. "I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you"

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Elena alive" John said.

"You don't get to talk, ok," Elena snapped at him. "Not after everything you've done"

"And what about me?" I asked as I walked up to Isobel.

"We were going to protect you too" she said.

"Why? We're not related in anyway"

"Yes but if he found out you were here, he would find Elena"

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No," Isobel said. "Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That both doppelgäangers exists"

"Which means," John said. "Any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture the both of you"

"I'm not buying any of this" Elena said. She then turned to Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel has been helping all along," John said looking at Elena. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you two were bound to be discovered, so we killed them"

"And you two morons almost killed Stefan and Damon trying to do so," I said. "Isabella said that the Sânge care sparge ciuma curse was at the top of Klaus' list but yet, he didn't go after Isabella"

"I know," Isobel said. "But all he's after is Katherine. I don't know why he's not after her," Isobel then got up from her chair and looked at Elena. "I have a safe house that I can take you two to. The deed is in your name," she said still looking at Elena. "No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Le me help you"

Elena glared at her as she walked up to her slowly. "You want to help? Then get the hell out of my house" I felt a grin appear across my face.

* * *

><p>I was reading Huckleberry Finn but Mark Twain in my bedroom when I heard the door creak open. "What do you want?" I asked still reading the book.<p>

"Are the boys here?" Katherine asked as I heard her heel's click on the hardwood floor and come closer to me.

"Stefan is still at the Gilbert house and Damon is still out with baby Gilbert, the witch and Justin"

"Why is he with them"

"How should I know?"

"I need to talk to you" I saw her sit in the chair in front of me from the corner of my eye. I huffed as I set the book on the coffee table beside me.

"What?"

"Guess who I saw?"

"Isobel?"

She jerked up a bit. "How did you know?"

"Please, I know Isobel was the one that found you. I knew you'd go running to her the moment you found out she was in town. I didn't believe that 'don't tell her I'm here' crap"

Katherine smiled. "Isobel found Klaus"

"What?" I asked as I got out of my seat and stood above her.

Katherine got out of her seat slowly and stood in front of me. "She found someone in his circle. One of his witches"

"Figures"

"Isobel said that Klaus will grant my freedom if I can deliver him the moonstone and Elena"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Isobel also said that if you can deliver him Alex, he'll help you find Kol and you can restore your trust with him"

I gave her a smile. "What does she want us to do?" Katherine gave me a smirk.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon decided that one of them should accompany Elena and I to the Lockwood's so that Elena could accept that check from the historical society that Aunt Jenna asked us to accept. Stefan decided to take us while Damon was with Bonnie, Jeremy and Justin to that place where the witches were burned.<p>

We were inside the Lockwood mansion when Caroline came straight up to us. "Hey," Stefan said to her. "Any luck finding Matt?"

"None," Caroline said. "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen"

Stefan turned to Elena. "Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"I wish I did," Elena said. "But he wasn't really one to run"

"You know, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way…and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me"

"Caroline," I said as I rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. "I understand but sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to. Matt will come around. You just have to give him time. I promise you after Elena accepts this check, we'll help you find Matt"

"Alright. Well, call me when you're done and I'll be out looking for him" She then walked around and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back guys" Elena said as she left the both of us alone.

"Maybe he'll come around," Stefan said. I nodded. "You did"

I looked at him and smiled. "Your lucky," I said. "I was use to what you are or else we wouldn't be standing here today" I said with another smile. Stefan smiled back and then gave me a small peck on the lips.

We were all called to a room where there were a bunch of chairs lined up and facing one way. Mrs. Lockwood presented the check and called Elena up to accept it. Elena was thanking everyone before she was cut off but a strange noise. Stefan and I looked back to the main room where we saw John laying on the ground, unconscious. Stefan rushed to his side as did everyone else, pushing me in the process.

I was standing there trying to see what was going on until I looked at Elena. She gave me a concerned look until she started walking towards me. She stopped when someone with straight brunette hair stepped into her way.

"Nice dress" I heard. It was Katherine.

I walked up to her until I heard someone say, "Stay out of it, Alex," I turned around and came face to face with Isabella. She had a cardigan on that that was the same color as my sweater. "You don't to mess with family business" She the grabbed me and then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>Katherine and I quickly changed clothes with Alex and Elena. We found Isobel after and she was going to meet us back at her place so we could deliver the girls to Klaus. Katherine and I went back to the room where we took the girls. Stefan was there looking for Alex. Katherine and I quickly jumped in. I was on the phone phoning Damon.<p>

"You two okay?" Stefan asked us.

"I'm trying to get a hold of Damon. He needs to know what happened to John" I said.

"Let's get out of here," Stefan said as he led me out of the building. Katherine followed. "Come on"

We grabbed our jackets and made our way to Stefan's red car. Damon answered the phone and I started explaining to him what happened to John. "It was that little bitch, Isobel, Damon. I know it for sure," I looked at Katherine, still playing my role. "No offense"

"None taken" Katherine said. "Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body" Stefan said.

"Good luck explaining to the council about John not being dead and his whole ring situation" I then hanged up the phone and put it into my jacket pocket.

Stefan then pushed me against the car. He then grabbed my arms, spun me around and pinned me against the car. "Where the hell is she? Huh?" he demanded.

I smiled at him as Katherine stabbed him in the back with a vervain syringe. He groaned from the pain

"Sorry hunny," I said with a smirk. "But we know you following us will just ruin our plans," I then grabbed Stefan and threw him into the bushes. I looked at Katherine and tossed her the keys. "You drive" I said as I made my way to the passenger seat. She sat in the driver's seat and drove off.

XXXXX

We pulled into Isobel's place and put the car in park. "Phone Isobel," I said. "Ask her where she is" I said as I got out of the car. Katherine got out of the car and followed me inside and shut the door behind her.

"Are we good to go?" I heard Isobel ask on the other end.

"We're at your house," Katherine said looking at me. I was standing by the table where the large bouquet of flowers sat in the middle. I faced her as I listen in on the conversation. "But we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging trick. It will take him all of twenty minutes to find out where you're staying"

"We'll be long gone before that"

"Good. How far are you?" Katherine asked as she took her coat off and placed it on the table. I did the same.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you"

"He?" Katherine had a concern expression on her face. "He who?" The phone went dead. Katherine looked at the phone screen before looking up at me. "What was that suppose to mean?"

I shook my head as I gave her a smirk. "So sorry, Kat"

Katherine then turned around and saw Maddox standing by the front door. Katherine ran up to him at vampire speed but, at the same time, Maddox and I brought our hands up pointed them at Katherine. Katherine grabbed onto her head, screaming in pain. We both walked up to her slowly as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I put my hand down and looked up at Maddox. "Nice work" I said.

He gave me a smile. "I learned from the best" I gave him a smirk before looking back at Katherine.

* * *

><p>Elena and I both woke up at the same time Isobel was talking to Katherine on the phone. After Isobel hanged up on her, we pulled over and some other man drove while she sat in the back with us. He kept driving until we pulled up to a cemetery that read <em>'Grove Hill Cemetery'<em> at the entrance. We stopped part way threw. The man got out of the car and opened the back door beside Isobel. Isobel walked out. Elena and I stayed in the car.

"Just because you can't be compelled," Isobel said, still walking away. "Doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me"

Elena and I looked at each other before Elena stepped out of the car and followed Isobel. I followed Elena.

"So is that what happened?" Elena asked her. "You were compelled to betray Katherine?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you"

"So," I said. "You really did find Klaus. Now he knows we exists and you're going to take him to us" Isobel stopped in front of a tomb stone and bent down.

"What is this?" Elena asked her. Isobel cleared the leaves at the bottom and the tombstone read,

_Isobel Flemming_

Isobel then stood back up and turned to Elena. "My parents," Isobel said to Elena. "Your grandparents, they put this here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the…the human part, the part that I abandoned when I…when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter" she said smiling at Elena.

Elena gave her a puzzled look. "What?" Elena asked.

Isobel shrugged her shoulders. "Instead you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood" Isobel's phone then started ringing. She dug into her jacket pocket, pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to her ear.

* * *

><p>I waited inside for Maddox with the moonstone in my hand. Admiring the way it looked as it flashed in the sunlight. Maddox walked back into the room.<p>

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready" I said.

"I need to phone Isobel now and finish her off" he said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and was about to dial the number.

"Wait," I said as I walked up to him and grabbed the phone from his hand. "Let me do it. I hated that little bitch since the day she walked into my life. I want to be the one that 'kills' he off"

Maddox gave me a smile. I dialed the number and then brought the phone to my ear. I heard Isobel answer the phone. "Nice work, Isobel," I said leaning on the table with my left hand. "We have Katherine and the moonstone. How are Alex and Elena? Are they safe?"

"Yes" she responded.

"Good. Now let them go"

"Let them go?" she asked in concern.

"Klaus doesn't need them…yet. He has everything he needs thanks to us. Thank you for your part. You did everything he compelled you to do"

"I'm done?" she asked.

"Oh yes you are" I said as I hung up the phone and handed it back to Maddox.

* * *

><p>Isobel sighed in relief and then hanged up the phone and stuck it in her pocket.<p>

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm so sorry, Elena…I was such a disappointment to you" Isobel then grabbed her necklace and ripped it off. She then threw it to the ground and started screaming in pain. Her skin turned red she then caught on fire and fell in front of her grave. The screams slowly died off.

XXXXX

Stefan and Damon found us later and took us to the boarding house. I comforted Elena as she sat in one of the chairs with Isobel's necklace in her hand.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room and sat beside me.

Elena nodded. "I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead," Elena said. "And yet…"

"She was your Mom, Elena," I said. "Even thought she wasn't mother of the year…it doesn't change anything at the end of the day"

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked me.

I looked at Stefan. He shook his head as he got up from his seat and stood amongst us. "Anything," he said. "John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So, he knows that you two aren't going to turn yourselves into vampires. He knows that you two have us to keep you safe"

"He knows we won't run" I said.

"Which," we all looked up and saw Damon entering the room with a stack of papers. "Is why we need to take some precautions, cause we got played, all of us"

He placed the stack on papers on my lap and then smacked the front before backing off. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's the deed to our house," Stefan said. "It's in Zack's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name"

"Why are you two giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't"

"Although," Damon said. "I'll be super pissed if you lock me out"

I smiled. "Well," I said. "I'll keep that in mind" I said with a smile.

We then heard someone gasp for air. We looked at that front door where John laid. He rose up quickly but in seconds, Damon grabbed him and rose him up in the air.

"I swear," John said looking down at Damon. "I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry," he turned his head to Elena. "I'm so, so sorry"

"Damon, let him go," Elena said. Damon turned his head and looked at Elena. "He and I need to talk"

* * *

><p>I sat on the table watching Maddox performing the spell on 'Alaric' who was still in the chair. I dangled my feet in the air as I watched Maddox carefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katherine get from the ground slowly. She was looking at 'Alaric' in the chairs and all the vials of blood surround him. She then looked at me. Her eyes were full of fear. I looked at her, gave her a small smirk before turning my attention back to the spell.<p>

Maddox then stopped performing the spell and put his arms down. I looked at 'Alaric' as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Maddox for a second before looking at me.

I smiled. "It worked" I said looking at Maddox. Maddox nodded as he slowly backed away from him.

'Alaric' pulled the medical tubes out both arms and stood up. Maddox gave him a bow as he backed away slowly. I still sat on the table but I stopped dangling my feet. I then saw Katherine getting up. 'Alaric' turned around and faced his whole body to her direction. Maddox was already standing up straight when I panted my feet onto the hardwood floor.

We all were looking at Katherine. "Alaric?" Katherine asked groggy. He started walking up slowly to her. Katherine ran straight to the front door with her vampire speed and opened it but when she went to leave, she was blocked by a spell.

Katherine turned around and looked at 'Alaric' standing in front of her. "_Zdravei, Katerina,_" He said with a smile. He took a couple more step towards Katherine and cupped her face with his hands. Katherine tried pulling away but he wouldn't let her. "I have missed you"

Katherine then realized who it was and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Klaus" she said.

* * *

><p>Question time!<p>

What do you feel about Isabella working for Klaus? Do you think it'll last? And what about the scene with Maddox and Katherine? What do you think happened there?

Thanks for reading! Review if you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I decided in the end to give Elena the boarding house. I told her I would feel safer if she owned the house so she could control who comes in and out rather then me because I was afraid I would invite the wrong person in. After Elena finished signing the papers at the boarding house and we invited the boys in, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and I made our way to school where we had history first.

I walked in and took my seat in the back. Elena took a seat to my right of me and Bonnie took the seat to my left. Stefan was sitting beside Bonnie. When I looked at the front of the classroom and saw Stevie walked in. She eyed me for a second before taking her seat in my row, right beside Dana. We were still pretending not to talk to each other until Stevie's plan was going to be put into action. There was a tap on my right shoulder that shook me out of my thoughts, when I looked to my right and Elena passed me a poster.

When I held it up and read the title that said,

_60's Decade Dance_

I felt a smile appear on my face and I looked at Elena. I nodded and she nodded back. I then turned to Stefan and he looked at the poster I was waving in my hand. He glared at me for a second before shaking his head. I glared at him before turning to Bonnie and waving the picture at her. She smiled at nodded. I smiled back and turned back to Stefan and did the same thing as he rolled his eyes and looked back to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class," I looked up and saw Alaric walking into the classroom. He walked up to his desk, placed a notepad on the desk and started flipping threw the pages of his other notepad. "What…are we learning today?" he asked, still flipping threw the notepad.

"With the decade dance tonight," Dana said. She was helping with the dance. "We've been covering the sixties all week"

"Right! The sixties…" Alaric back up to turn around but stopped and looked at Elena. I noticed and looked at what Elena was doing. She wasn't looking because she was putting away her jacket. I looked back at the front of the classroom and Alaric was still looking at Elena. I gave him a funny look and he noticed. He looked at me with a smile until he turned around and wrote on the board, 'The 60's'

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties," he then turned around and looked back at the classroom. "Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course, they made it bearable. Uh…what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the…we walked on the moon. There was Watergate-"

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric," Elena said. Everybody looked at her, including Alaric. She looked at me for a second as I glared at her and wondered what she was doing. She turned her head and looked back at Alaric. "I…I mean, Mr. Saltzman"

Alaric smiled at her. "Right it all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies but thank you, Elena" He said with another smile and turned around and looked at the board and continued on with the lesson.

XXXXX

When lunch came around, I told Elena and Bonnie that I would meet them in the cafeteria later. I had to talk to Alaric about my history paper that was on World War II and talk about how it sounded so far. Alaric and I may be friend but school still came first and my parents said that if I kept my grades up, they would let me stay in Mystic Falls.

I walked into the classroom and saw that Alaric wasn't there. We planned the other day that we would meet in his classroom at lunch to go over it. This was before Isobel showed up, maybe he forgot because he was worried about Jenna or Isobel. I walked up to the desk slowly. Then, there was a loud _bang!_ I jumped and turned around and saw Alaric standing in front of the door with his hand on the handle. I put my hand over my heart and let out a deep breath.

"Oh my god, Ric," I said. "You scared the hell out me"

"Sorry," He said as he took a couple steps towards me. "Alex"

"Riiight…anyway, are we going to go over this history paper?"

"Right…the history paper," he walked over to his desk and took a seat in his chair. "On..." he said looking at me.

"World War II" I said.

"Right, right" he took the paper out from my hands and looked at it.

"Are you ok, Ric?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting really funny. I saw you looking at Elena this morning and now, you can't remember my name or the history paper _you_ told me to write"

"Nothings wrong just…I'm a little upset about…your aunt?"

"Jenna. See! This is exactly what I'm talking about. Maybe you should go home. Get some rest"

"No, I'll be fine," he went back and looked at the paper. He looked at it for a second before putting it down on the desk and looking up at me and smiled. "So, heard anything about _Klaus_ lately"

"You can remember that but you can't remember what your girlfriend's name is?" He stared at me for a second before I let a deep breath out, walked over to the small desk in front of his and leaned against it. "No...I just don't understand why he would let Elena and I go. Doesn't he want us? Why wait?"

Alaric got out of his desk, walked in front of it and leaned against the desk in front of me. "Maybe…he's waiting for the right opportunity"

"Maybe"

"Are you scared?" I looked at him and saw a little grin appear from the corner of his mouth.

"I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't but…at the same time, I'm not scared. I mean…sure, he's one of the oldest vampires in the world and he wants to sacrifice both Elena and I but…when he does come to town, I don't want to give him that satisfaction that I'm scared. I'm not going to be that scared little girl he thinks I'm going to be. I'm going to fight back and I won't stop until he kills me"

Alaric looked at me. His smile was gone. It almost looked like he was…scared. There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly. Dana's head popped out of the open and she smiled. "Alex," she said "There you are," she now came in full view and walked into the classroom. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Mr. Saltzman, if you don't mind I need to talk to Alex. It's about the dance"

"Dana," I said. "Look, I know you wanted me to help with the dance but I can't. I don't have time"

"Come on, Alex, everyone heard about that awesome zombie prom you planned back at your old school. They said it was like there were actual zombies there"

"Right…actual…zombies…but, sorry Dana, I can't"

"Oh…well…maybe the next one but, that isn't what I came to talk to you about. See, there's this guy I met. Look, I know this is going to sound freaky but this guy is totally hot and he wanted me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight"

"Um…did you tell him I have a boyfriend? You know, Stefan"

"No but come on, you could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus"

I felt my eyes open wide and my smile fade away. "Excuse me? What was his name?"

"Klaus. I know the name is stupid, but I swear he's hot"

I looked at Alaric who was looking at me funny. I then looked back at Dana. "Where did you see him? Is he here at school?"

Dana thought for a second. "I don't know but he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

"Actually, it's more revolting then cute," Dana rolled her eyes before walking out the door. I turned to Alaric and grabbed my paper off of his desk. "I have to go find Stefan. I'll text you later"

I walked to the door but stopped when Stevie stood in front of me. "Russo" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her.

She looked at Alaric over my shoulder. "I came to talk to Mr. Saltzman about that assignment he assigned to us the other day"

I turned my head and looked at Alaric. He nodded and I turned my head back. "Fine" I walked passed her, nudging my shoulder with hers.

I could have sworn I heard Stevie say to Alaric, "What the hell are you doing here?" but it must've been all in my head.

XXXXX

I quickly found Elena and Bonnie after and Elena said Dana told her the same thing and that Dana must have been compelled by Klaus. We found Stefan and went back to the boarding house to talk to Damon. Damon called Alaric to the boarding house so we could all think of a plan. We all circle the living room. I stood beside Elena and Elena stood beside Bonnie. Stefan stood across from me and Damon came down from the steps.

"So we go to the dance, we find him" he made his way and stood beside Stefan, a couple feet away from me.

"Really? How are we going to do that?" Stefan asked. "We don't even know what he looks like"

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply"

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," Stefan then looked at the three of us girls. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thoughts, huh?"

"I don't get," I said. "Why every dance I go to always has to be a problem. Zombie prom, real zombies show up. Fifties dance, one of the vampires from the tomb comes after Elena and I and now one of the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us"

There was a knock at the door and we all looked at it. The door opened and Alaric walked in. "There you are" Damon said as Alaric closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late" Alaric said and joined the group.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move"

"Ok," Elena said. "So we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack"

"Me," Bonnie piped up. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him"

"Maybe I can help too," I said. "My power maybe different from yours but it's powerful. I can take him down"

"No it's too risky. Let me do it. You just focus on staying safe. My power can take him down"

"That's not going to be that easy," Alaric said with his hands behind his back. "I mean, He is the biggest, baddest vampire around"

"Alaric has a point," Damon said. "I mean what if he-" Then in a flash, Damon ran up to Bonnie but she raised her hand up and he flew across the room, over the desk. He got up slowly and looked at us.

"Well," Stefan said. "I was impressed"

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original," Bonnie said. "I can take down anyone who comes at me," she looked at Elena and I. "I can kill him guys. I know I can"

I smiled and looked at the whole group. "Then it's a plan," I said as the front door then opened and Justin walked threw the door. "Justin what are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York"

"I just came back," he said "Jeremy told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good," he looked at all of us with a funny look. "What's going on here?"

"We're planning an idea of how to stop Klaus tonight" Stefan said.

"I'm going to take him down," Bonnie said. "With the power I got from the dead witches"

"You can't do that" Justin said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's too…never mind. I'll tell you later but, I have an idea," Justin walked over to me and took a book out of his bag and opened it. "See this spell," he said pointing at it. I looked at it. "It's one of the spells I learned at my monster hunting class. If we stick together all night and Klaus makes a move. I can help," he looked at Bonnie. "I want to help if he tries to make a move. You can destroy him in the end"

Bonnie smiled. "It's a deal"

* * *

><p>I walked into the apartment and saw Katherine slouching in a chair. Her legs were covered in blood and I noticed the bloody knife hanging in her hand. She wanted to let go but she knew she couldn't. I dropped the bag on the kitchen counter. She popped her head up and looked at the kitchen counter, scared. When she saw it was me, she put her head back down and looked at her knee.<p>

"Klaus already has you following his orders?" I asked as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Yes," she said. "He asked me to stab myself and if I got board, I had to switch legs"

"Did he compel you to do it?"

"No"

"Then stop," Katherine sat there, still not looking at me. I poured myself a drink, pulled up a chair and sat in front of Katherine. "Don't be so sad. You brought this upon yourself. You shouldn't have ran in 1492"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you working for him? I thought you were working for that Marisol girl"

"Marisol is Klaus' friend. I'm not working for Klaus I'm working with him"

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't want to repay my debt with Kol…I want to kill him. Kol ruined my life the day he walked in it and now, I want revenge"

"And working with Klaus is going to help you with this how?"

"Klaus and I made a deal. If I help him with the curses, he would give me Kol. Any other questions?"

"How were you able to take me down yesterday? With that warlock?"

I laughed. "I have my ways" I said with a smile.

She glared at me but then the door open. We both looked and saw Klaus/Alaric walking threw the door. Maddox followed him. I got up and pushed the chair back where I found it and stood by the counter as Klaus looked at me. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Just doing a little shopping for that dance tonight"

He rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom and started looking threw the drawers of the dresser. "Ah, your right," he said "This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill"

Maddox walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup and started pouring some bourbon into a glass.

"That's terrible" Katherine said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to kill her, Maddox," he said as she kept looking threw the drawers. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" he then looked at the drawer funny and lifted the bottom up. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics?" He took a crossbow out of the door and looked at me. "Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the Van Helsing of Mystic Falls"

"Ah, well, that explains the clothes" he threw the crossbow to the ground and walked over to Maddox and I.

Maddox walked around the counter and walked up to Klaus. "All I could find," Maddox said as she passed him the glass. "The guy likes bourbon"

"I knew there was something about him I liked," Klaus said as she took the glass from Maddox and took a ship. "There's a high school dance and I'm going to need you two," he said looking at Maddox and I. "to take out witch bitch"

"If she has that much power, she can sense the both of us from a mile away. We won't be able to get near her"

"True," I said. They both looked at me. "But, me being a wizard, she could think I'm Alex. I could get in"

"Yes," Klaus said. "But she'll know its you when you and Alex are in the same room. Won't work"

"You have to do it" Maddox said to Klaus.

"In this body? I'm a Haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but…you know what I mean"

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it"

"You mean like…provoking her to death?"

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will"

"How? He's human"

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you"

* * *

><p>Elena, Justin and I got ready at Stefan's place. Stefan had a bunch of stuff from the sixties but I already got my dress before so Elena borrowed some clothes and so did Justin. We went to the school where we found Bonnie and Jeremy. When we were ready, we went inside, found Damon and walked to the dance floor where Dana was up on stage talking into the microphone.<p>

"Thanks for being here, everybody," Dana said. Everybody started cheering and chapping. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Alex and Elena," Dana said looking at us. "From Klaus" the song then started playing. I looked at Stefan who had a shock look on his face.

"That was a lame, cheap shot," Damon said. "He's just trying to bait us"

"I know everyone here" Elena said.

"Maybe he's not here," Stefan said looking at me. "Just wants us to believe that he is"

"It's a party, people," Damon said. "_Blend_. Let him come to us"

"Good idea" Bonnie said as she grabbed Jeremy's arm and started dragging him to the dance floor.

"No, no," he said. "I really don't feel like dancing"

"Too bad" they then disappeared into the crowds.

"Damon's right," Elena said. She grabbed Justin's arm and started pulling him to the dance floor as well. "Come on Justin. Let's dance. I feel safer if I'm with you rather then dancing with some normal boy" They also disappeared into the crowd.

"There's Ric," Damon said. "I'll be back" Damon then walked up to Damon and talked to him.

Stefan held up his hand but I shook my head. He gave me that look until I gave up and took his hand and we danced on the dance floor.

XXXXX

We were on the dance floor dancing along, having fun when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline walking in with Matt. "There's Caroline," I said. "Crap, I forgot to tell her. She has no idea what's going on"

"I'm on it" He spun me around one more time before walking towards Caroline.

I went to go follow him but I was being pulled back and bumped into Damon and stopped inches away from his face. "How you dong?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Hm, let's see. I'm scared for my friends, I'm freaking out because of Klaus but at the same time, I'm having fun dancing to the sixties. How about you?" I asked.

"Cool as a cucumber," he said as he dance away. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, 'Arg!' and you were all, 'Ahh!'"

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember but in the end…we won"

"_Yes_," Damon said as he grabbed my hands and pulled me in closer. "We did"

He then pushed me back and flipped me around and I was, again, inches away from his face. "I didn't know you had moves like that"

"I've got moves you've never seen" he said in my ear. He pushed me back again and brought me back closer to him. I laughed as we dance away.

XXXXX

Elena and I noticed something was wrong with Jeremy. Stefan went to find out and Jeremy told him he was worried about Bonnie. If Bonnie used all her power, it could kill her. Elena and I found Bonnie and took her outside to talk to her about it.

"How could you knot tell us?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Cause I knew how you guys would react"

"No Bonnie," I said. "This is not our option. I can help"

"It's our only option"

"Bonnie, please. I can do something to stop Klaus. I won't let you die to save my life"

"I have the power to save you. The both of you. If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more"

"I can't let you" Elena said.

"Just answer one question. If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?"

"You know I would" I said. Elena didn't say anything.

"So you know I have to" Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Alex, Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go!"<p>

I heard something being thrown against the lockers and then the footsteps running down the hall. It was my turn now. I felt the tears rolling down my eyes as I ran at human speed around the corner.

"Damon! Stefan!" Damon stopped at the end of the hall and ran back and stood beside Stefan. All the boys, including Jeremy, were passed out on the floor.

Stefan ran up to me and stood by my side. "Alex," he said. "What happened?"

"It's Justin. Klaus has Justin" I put my head into his shoulder and cried in it.

"You saw him?" Damon asked. I pulled my head up and looked at Damon and gave him a nod.

"And I know where they are"

"Where?" Stefan asked. "Can you take him to us"

I nodded and I ran down the hallway and the boys ran after me.

* * *

><p>"Elena! Alex!" We all turned and saw Alaric run up to us.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He has Jeremy"

"What?" Elena, Bonnie and I said as the same time.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on" Alaric lead up to a door and opened it for us. The three of us walked in and waited until Alaric walked in and lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Just this way," I said as I continued down the hall. I heard the boys foots steps follow me. I stopped when I we came to the door. "In there" I said pointing to the door. The brother looked at each other and gave each other a nod. Stefan made the first move and opened the door and they both walked in and I followed. The brothers walked in and saw Justin on the ground and Stefan ran up to Justin and tried to walk him up.<p>

"Justin?" He asked. "Justin are you alright?"

Justin got up slowly. "Wh-What? Where am I?"

"You're still at school. You were taken by Klaus"

"What? No I wasn't"

I closed the door behind me and Damon looked at me. "Where's Klaus?" He asked.

I felt a smirk appear on my face. "You idiots are easier to fool then Katherine," The brothers both glared at me. "Ah, The power of magic, you can duplicate anybodies clothing to make an exact copy for yourself"

Damon ran up to me at vampire speed and went after me but I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall hard that the wall cracked. I then felt Stefan's arms around my neck and holding onto me tightly. I let go of Damon, grabbed Stefan's arms and flung him off me and threw him against the wall.

"I was just the distraction," I said. "You two can just figure out the rest" I was then gone.

* * *

><p>We kept following Alaric down the big empty hall until the three of us were unsure of what was going on.<p>

"Ok," Elena said. "So where are you taking us?"

"Just," Alaric said. "A little further"

"Something's going on" I said.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded.

All of us stopped as Alaric laughed. "I just had to get away form that dance. The sixties, uchh," He turned around and looked at us. "Not my decade," he let out a little laugh. "I mean, whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, _the jazz_"

Bonnie, Elena and I looked at each other before looking back at Alaric. "Ric," I said. "Are you high or something? Are you on vervain?"

"Now why would you ask me that question, Alex?" He said with a smile he walked up slowly to me.

I raised my hand up but Bonnie stood in front of me, protecting me. I decided to stand in front of Elena and do the same.

"He's being compelled" Elena said.

"Nope," Alaric said. "Try again"

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am _not _Alaric"

I gave him a funny look. He looked at me and raised his eye brow. I then realized who it was. "It-It can't be"

"Who?" Elena asked.

"_Klaus_"

"Surprise!" Alaric…or…I should say, Klaus said with a smile.

"But how. How can this be possible?"

"You're the one to talk, Alex. After all, you are a wizard. Everything is not what is seems but just relax girls. I'm not here to hurt the two of you. You're not on my hit list tonight," Klaus looked at Bonnie. "But you are,"

He ran for Bonnie but she threw him against the lockers with her powers. He laid there for a second before getting back up on his feet. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder then that"

He ran up to Bonnie again but she threw him against the trophy case with her powers and he fell to the ground with the glass shattered raining on him. He laughed as he got up off the ground again. "By all means, fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy"

"Go," Bonnie said. "Run," she turned around and started pushing us towards the door. "Run!"

We ran around the corner and Bonnie closed it with her powers. We stopped and looked at the door in case he was following us. We heard footsteps behind us. When we turned around to look, we saw Damon running up to us. "What happened?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" Elena said pointing to the door behind us.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"He possessed it. Probity with some witchy voodoo"I said.

He looked at Elena and I. "Go find Stefan," We both nodded. "Now," We looked at Bonnie one more time to see if she was ok. She nodded. "Now" he said the last time before we ran out the door where Damon came from.

XXXXX

We found Stefan and Justin at the dance and went back to the hallways to look for Bonnie and Damon. When we came around the corner, we found Damon walking into the hallway.

"There you are" he said.

"Damon," I said. "What the hells going on? Where's Bonnie?"

"She's doing what she has to do"

"What?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked as he took a step towards Damon.

"Stefan," Damon said. "Let her do this"

"Damn it, Damon! Where is she?"

I then felt something inside me. It was strong and it was pressing on my chest hard. "What is that?" I asked as I put my hand on my chest.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked looking at me.

"I can feel it too" Justin said as he also put his hand over his chest.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. "What is it?"

"Magic," I said. "And strong magic too"

"Bonnie," Justin said looking at me. "And I know where it's coming from. Follow me" Justin ran down the hall. I followed after him and I could hear footsteps following me.

We ran around a corner and stopped just outside the cafeteria where Bonnie stood. Klaus was on the floor and there was papers flying everywhere. We went to take a step in but Bonnie closed the door on us with her powers. Elena and I tried banging on the doors to open it. Stefan used his strength to open the door and Justin tried using his wand on the door but it didn't work.

Sparks were flying everywhere. Bonnie stood there watching Klaus get up for a second until she turned to us. Blood kept running down her nose as she looked at us and smiled. She turned to look at Klaus one more time before for the magic was too strong and she fell to the floor.

"No!" Elena screamed. The sparks died off and the room became dark as the doors finally opened for us and the four of us ran in. "Bonnie!" Elena ran to Bonnie said and held Bonnie in her arms. "Bonnie, Bonnie," she kept saying trying to wake her up.

I looked at Bonnie and saw that her eyes were open. I looked at Stefan who has his hand on her wrist, looking for a pulse. He looked at me and shook his head. I started crying as I held onto Bonnie's hand the one that Stefan was holding onto before.

"Guys," Elena said. "She's not breathing!" She then started to cry. "I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please!" Stefan looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

Stefan shook his head. "It's too late. I'm sorry"

"No," Elena said as she shook her head. "No, no! Bonnie! Bonnie please!" she cried as she hugged onto Bonnie.

"Justin," I said threw the sobs. "Maybe we can try something to bring her back to life"

Justin shook his head. "Remember the last time we did that?"

Harper…He was right. I did that to my childhood friend because I tried to help her but in the end, I killed her anyway. I wasn't going to let that happen to Elena's childhood friend.

I looked at the door and saw Damon walk in. "Stefan, Justin, get Alex and Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body" He said as he looked at me. Stefan and Justin got up from the floor and looked at Damon.

"What are talking about? Deal with it?" I asked as the tears rolled down my eyes.

"The sheriff can't know about this," he said as he walked over to Bonnie's body and leaned down beside it. "Last thing we need is another mysterious death"

"What are you talking about!" I said. "That's Bonnie! Our friend!"

Damon ignored me and looked at Stefan. "Get them home. Now. So I can clean this up"

Stefan walked over to me and helped me up off the ground. Justin did the same with Elena. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't let me go.

"No," Elena said as she did the same to Justin. "Jeremy. Oh my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him" Damon said.

"No!" she started crying as Justin pushed her out of the cafeteria and Stefan did the same to me. They pushed us out until we made it to the parking lot and took us to the Boarding House.

XXXXX

Stefan went to get Elena and I something to drink. Elena put her hair down and I wrapped a blanket around her. We were sitting on the couch Elena was sitting there crying, I had my arm around her shoulder and Justin was sitting across from us. "Elena," I said as I rubbed her shoulder. "It's ok. Everything will be ok" Stefan then walked into the room with two cups in his hands. "Hey," he said as he walked over to us. "Here," he said to Elena as he passed her a cup. "Drink this"

Elena shook her head. "I can't"

"Yeah, yeah you can. Please drink this" he said as he placed the glass in her hand. He then passed me the other cup and I took it.

Elena took the glass and brought it up to her lips but when she went to take a ship, she started to cry. "This is my fault" she sobbed.

"No," I said as I felt a tear roll down my face. "It's my fault. I should've been there to help Bonnie"

"No," Stefan said as he leaned down next to me. "This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this"

The front door opened and we all looked and saw Damon walk in. "Where is she?" I demanded as the door closed behind him.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Will you please calm her down"

"I'm standing right here, Damon! Don't act like I'm invisible!"

"Please calm down" he said to me.

"You knew all the power would kill her, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I knew"

I glared at him. "How could you! I may have not known Bonnie for that long but she was still my friend! And I already lost one of my friends because of you and you do it again! I just can't-" I then slapped him across the face. He looked back at me. "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"You need to listen to me," he said sternly. "And prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok" he said as he turned around and walked away.

XXXXX

Elena and I talked to Bonnie on the computer just to see if she was ok. I felt bad about what I said to Damon so I went to change out of my sixties clothes and went to go talk to Damon in his room. I stood by the door as Damon entered the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Ugh," he said when he saw me. "Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real"

"I know, ok," I said. "I understand. We have Klaus fooled while Bonnie's still alive"

"Here's to duplicity" he said as he held up his drink and brought it up to his lips.

I smiled as I walked up to him. "Damon…I'm telling you and you will listen. No one is dying for me. Ok? I'll make sure of it"

"We need to kill Klaus, Alex. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it"

I walked closer up to him "Remember, I'm a wizard. I can do something"

"No you won't"

"Then we'll figure out something else"

"I hope so"

"Look, the real reason I came up here was to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you or hit you"

"Apology accepted," I gave him a smile. "Let me be clear about something," I looked at him straight in the eye. "If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always. Choose. You"

I looked at him for a second until I felt a small smile form at the corner of my mouth. "I don't know whether to like that comment or hate it"

Damon smirked. "Your choice"

I smiled. "Thank you…for everything"

"Your welcome"

"Good night…Damon"

"Good night"

I walked up to him a placed a kiss on his check. I smiled as I backed away and walked out the door and down the hall.

I made my way downstairs and grabbed my jacket. Elena and Justin said they would wait for me in the living room. "Elena!" I called. "Justin!"

"Justin," I turned around and saw Stefan walk up to me. "Went home and Elena said she was on her way home as well. She said she was going to take the car"

"Oh, ok then"

"If you want, you can stay the night?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "I'd love to but I think I should go home and take my shift as guard in case our friend Klaus shows up"

Stefan smiled. "Your right. See you tomorrow?"

I smiled. "For sure" He walked up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. We pulled apart as I grabbed my wand for my boot and flashed myself home.

Hope you guys like the chapter?

So what do you think about Isabella's deal with Klaus? Do you think she should get back at Kol for what he did to her? And what did you think of the scene between Alex and Klaus? Let me know in the comments!

Clothing is on my profile and I found a scene related to the chapter and that will be on my profile as well.

Review if you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the review guys! Glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

I got a call first thing in the morning from Stefan. He said that Elijah wasn't in the cellar anymore and that was because Elena removed the dagger. I rushed over to the Salvatore Boarding house to see for myself and sure enough, Elijah wasn't there. The boys and I gathered in the living room where I called Elena. She told me that Elijah was a noble man and that she could trust him. She needed answers and I knew the only person we could ask was him.

I decided to go back home to check up on Aunt Jenna. Justin was in the lair doing some research on Klaus and Jeremy was gone. Aunt Jenna kept talking about 'Ric' and how he wanted to go to The Grill to 'talk'. I kept on telling her a bunch of times to cancel and forget about him.

I walked inside and saw Aunt Jenna standing by the kitchen door. "Hey," I said with a smile. "Aunt Jenna thank God you didn't go to The Grill. Thanks for listening to me"

"Um…Alex" she said quietly.

"No, listen I'll explain everything, please"

Aunt Jenna looked at me…scared and then around the corner. Klaus stood in front of the door. "Hello Alex," he said with a smile. "How's it going?" I took a step towards Aunt Jenna as I gripped onto the wand in my back pocket. "Oh, Alex," he said. "Don't be so scared. I'm making lunch in the kitchen. Join us"

I turned my head to look at Aunt Jenna as she gave me a slow nod. I turned my head back to Klaus. "Sure," I said. "Let me just," I looked at the basement door out of the corner of my eye. "Just go…invite Justin"

I went to walk pass Klaus but he stood in front of me. "I don't think we need to bother your brother at this time. Why not just the three of us?" he asked with a smile.

I glared at him as I took a step back. "Fine" He gave me another smile before walking back to the counter where a knife surround by vegetables sat.

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and press the speed dial for Stefan's phone and then quickly shoved it back into that same pocket. I looked at Aunt Jenna one more time before making my way to the kitchen and Aunt Jenna followed. I could feel the buzzing from the phone in my back pocket and knew that it was Stefan talking.

"So….Alaric," I said fairly loud. Klaus looked up at me. "What bring you to our home" I said fairly loud again. The buzzing stopped and I knew Stefan got the message.

"Well," he said. "Jenna cancelled our date at The Grill so I thought I would come visit her here instead" He looked back down and started chopping the carrots.

A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be" Aunt Jenna said as she walked to the front door.

I looked at Klaus and smiled. "Yeah, I wonder" Klaus glared at me.

The front door opened and Stefan walked up to me. "Hey," he said as he rubbed my arm. "Are you ok"

"I'm fine" I said before looking back at Klaus.

Aunt Jenna came back into the kitchen and stood beside us. Klaus smiled at us and went back to chopping more carrots. "You know," Klaus said as he brought the knife up and examined it. "I find chopping…Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand"

"Yeah," I said. "Every time I hold up a blade I always feel a little bit like Buffy," I looked at Klaus straight in the eye. "Going in for the kill" He gave me a smirk before looking back at Aunt Jenna.

"I'm still," Aunt Jenna said. "waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on"

"Well," Klaus looked back at me. "Would you like to tell her, Alex, or should I?" I glared at him.

"Tell me what?"

The basement door opened and Justin came threw the door. He stood there in shock looking at Klaus. "Ah!" Klaus said with a big grin. "Everybody is here now. Now we can all hear this story" Justin looked at me and I knew right away what he thought. I gave him a nod and gestured him to come over to us. He slowly walked over to us and stood in between Aunt Jenna and Stefan. "Anyway," Klaus said before looking back at Jenna. "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?"

Of coarse she did, she grew up with wizards all her life. She knew every monster from vampires to griffins. I just don't think she's ever seen one up close.

"No?" He asked with a laugh. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history," Klaus then looked at Stefan. "and as a history teacher, I find them…fascinating"

"Why are we talking about this?" Aunt Jenna looked between Klaus and me.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it" He laughed as he walked over to the stove and started string something around.

"Are you joking?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Not at all," Klaus looked at Stefan over his shoulder. "How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?"

We all looked at Stefan. "In literature," Stefan said roughly. "Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it"

Klaus smiled and looked at Justin. "How about you Justin? Are you in _love_ with vampires?"

I looked at Justin who had his mouth wide open. Klaus knew about Juliet. Well, of coarse he did. I remember all that information Juliet knew about him. Somebody would only know that information if they actually knew them.

"Of coarse he does," I said as I slapped my hand on the back of Justin's shoulder. Justin jerked a bit before looking at me. "He's a really big fan of the Blade movie and comics," Klaus glared at me again. "As for me, really big fan of True Blood all the…suspense and gore really makes me feel like there are actual vampires out there" I smiled.

Klaus looked at me one more time before turning back to Stefan. "Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night?" He then looked at Aunt Jenna. "Except for werewolves, of course"

"Werewolves," she said staring at him blankly. "Werewolves. Now I know your joking"

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun," He looked at Stefan. "Isn't that right, Stefan?" Stefan didn't say anything. Klaus looked back at Aunt Jenna. "You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it"

XXXXX

Klaus finished making lunch and we all picked at hour food as we sat in chairs around the table. Klaus kept going on and on about vampires and werewolves. "Oh," Klaus said. "I know this all sounds so crazy," I looked at Aunt Jenna and saw her glaring at him. "But…vampires are real," I looked at Stefan who was looking at me. Klaus got out of his chair and walked up to the kitchen counter. "Would you care for some more wine?"

Aunt Jenna dropped her fork. "Get out" she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, shocked.

"I don't know what it is you're tying to do or why you're saying these things, but-"

"Jenna" Klaus cut her off.

"I said get out!" she demanded one more time.

Stefan got out of his chair slowly and walked up to Klaus. I did the same but stood behind Stefan, gripping onto my wand. "You heard her" Stefan said.

"I'm afraid I don't want to" he said glaring at Stefan. "

Fine!" Aunt Jenna jumped out of her seat. "I'll go" she said as she tried to walk in between Klaus and Stefan but Stefan but Klaus brought up a knife and pointed it at Aunt Jenna.

"You're not going anywhere" he said. Justin jumped out of his seat and at the same time, I took my wand out and pointed it at him. Aunt Jenna looked at us in shock but at that moment, Stefan grabbed Klaus and pinned him against the wall and drive the knife slowly on his throat.

"Stefan!" Aunt Jenna screamed.

"Alex, Jenna, Justin, get out of here now" he demanded.

"No Stefan," I said pointing my wand at Klaus. "I won't leave you"

"You can't kill me, Stefan" Klaus said.

"Watch me!"

"Stefan" I said calmly.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?"

"Alex, go"

"But Stefan" I said.

"I said go!" He screamed at me as he turned around and looked at me with those fangs and blood red eyes. I reminded me of the night in the woods when Stefan was kidnapped by those tomb vampires. How he pinned the leader against the tree and was stabbing him multiple times and when I tried to stop him he did the same thing.

I gave Stefan a nod and looked at Aunt Jenna and Justin. "He's serious guys," I said. "Let's go" I grabbed Aunt Jenna's hand and ran out the front door. Justin followed behind. We closed the front door behind us.

"What's going on you two?" she asked demanding.

"Aunt Jenna," I said. "Well explain everything but first let's get out of her. I raised my wand, that I still had in my hand, and flashed us in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. Justin and I looked at each other before looking back at Aunt Jenna. "You have some serious explaining to do you two" We both nodded and walked inside.

XXXXX

I opened the door and Elena ran pass me. "Where is she?" She asked. "Is she ok?"

"Yes," I said. "She's fine. Thanks for coming"

"Its family. I would do anything for my family" she said as she continued to the study. Aunt Jenna was sitting on the couch crying while Justin was sitting on the chair beside the couch. "Oh, Jenna," Elena said as she walked up to her. "Thank God" she took one more step towards her but Aunt Jenna leaned back.

"No" she said.

"Aunt Jenna," I said as I took a step closer to her. "I'm so sorry. We all are. I know we promised you-"

"When I was little," she interrupted me as she spoke to Elena. "you mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true. I never thought what my brothers teased me about was true," she then looked at me. "I never told you all the truth about the Wizard Competition,"

Justin and I gave each other a look before looking back to her. Aunt Jenna took a deep breath in and out and then started explaining.

"Remember when I told you that Miranda and I didn't want to be in the wizard completion?" Justin and I both nodded. "That was a lie. It's not that we didn't want to be in it…it was that our mother told us not to go. She told Miranda, Megan and I that it was too dangerous and she didn't want us to get hurt. Miranda and I accepted it but…Megan was determined to win those powers…she lost it when she didn't"

"Aunt Jenna," I said. "We need to tell you something," Elena sat beside Aunt Jenna and I grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of her and sat in it. "Grandma…didn't say that because she didn't want you to get hurt. She said that…because you couldn't be in the Wizards Competition"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Justin and he gave me a nod and I looked back into her watery eyes. "Aunt Jenna…you and Aunt Miranda and Megan were all adopted"

"What?"

"Your parents were killed when you were younger and Grandpa and Grandma took the liberty of taking you and raising you as their own"

"Your Dad told you two this secret but not me?"

"No, Dad and Kelbo don't know. I found out from Isabella"

"Whose Isabella?"

"My great great grandmother," Aunt Jenna's eyes popped out of her sockets. "who looks just like me…and is a vampire"

"Aunt Jenna," Justin said as she looked at him. "Vampires are real and I'm sorry we kept this from you for this long. We should've told you before"

"You two," she said. "Promised me that you would keep this away from Elena and Jeremy"

"We tried," I said. "We really did but…with all the events that went on before…they were going to find out eventually"

"Who else knows? John?"

We all nodded. "We lied to you to protect you"

"Protect me?"

"Jenna," Elena said. "I'm so sorry. I will…We will tell you everything"

"No, Elena that's no the point…the point is I am the one whose supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy," she looked at Justin and I. "And you two"

"We know" I said.

"There's nothing you could have done," Elena said. "There's so much more to it-"

"No, this is…this is so…I don't' know how…it's" Aunt Jenna then started crying into her hands.

"I know" Elena said as she went to rub her back but Aunt Jenna looked back at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena looked up to me, wondering what to say. She looked back at Aunt Jenna. "I'm scared"

"I know," Elena hugged Aunt Jenna "I'm sorry, Jenna. I am so, so sorry"

We took Aunt Jenna to her room after and left her in there with Justin so he could explain everything to her. Elena closed the door behind her and followed me down the hall where I stopped in front of Stefan. "Is she gonna be ok?" Stefan asked me.

"Um…yes and no," I said. "We tried telling her everything. Justin is still in there explaining"

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I hate this"

"Don't say that," I said as I cupped his face in my hands. "If anyone should be blamed, it should be me"

"Anyway," Elena said. We both looked at her. "I have to go back to Elijah" she said as she walked around us.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as I ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Alex, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise"

I nodded. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I promise" She said as she backed away and went for the front door and saw Damon walking down the hall with that bubble head, Andie Star.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked sternly.

"Back to Elijah" She said as Damon ran up in vampire speed and stopped in front of her.

"No"

"Damon," I said as I walked up to the both of them. "Leave her alone. Let her go"

I grabbed Elena's arm and pushed her towards the door but Damon grabbed my arm. "If she steps out the door-"

"Damon, easy" Andie said softly.

"Stay out of this, Andie" he said still looking at me.

"Let her go" Stefan said.

"Are you kidding me? We just go her back and you two think letting her go again is the smartest thing?"

Stefan grabbed my arm. Damon looked down at Stefan hand around my arm and then glared at Stefan. "You heard me. I said let her go" he whispered.

"That's twice today you've stood in my way," Damon said to Stefan. "I wouldn't try a third"

He released my arm and I continued to push Elena towards the front door. "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her.

"No," she said. "I promised Elijah I would talk to him alone. I'll give you the details later"

I nodded and then gave her a hug. "Call me if you need anything" I said still hugging her.

"I will" We pulled apart and she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Maddox and I walked threw the front door of Alaric's apartment and saw Klaus standing by the entrance while Katherine sat on the couch behind him.<p>

"Maddox, Isabella," he said. "What took you so long?"

"Well," I said. "You don't exactly pack lightly" He rolled his eyes before looking at the two men walking threw the door carrying his bags.

I turned to looked at the front door and I saw the queen of the bitches, Greta. If I had it my way, I would have Greta killed by now but, Klaus' orders and right behind her came Marisol.

"Greta," Klaus said with a smile. "Marisol. Finally"

"Hello, love" Greta said softly with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooo," Marisol said in her thick accent. "Nice body. Are you sure you don't want to stay in it for a while longer? I wouldn't mind keeping it"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I can't wait to get out of this useless body and into my new one"

We heard something coming down the hallway and we all turned around and saw the box where Klaus' real body was placed.

"Well," I said as I clapped my hands together "let's get this started"

* * *

><p>Elena came back with Elijah later on to explain to Damon, Stefan and I that Elijah wanted to help us kill Klaus. He said he would help if we all apologized for killing him. Stefan and I apologized but Damon, being Damon, told us off and stormed out of the library.<p>

Stefan showed Elijah to his room and Elena went to Jenna's room where Jenna and Justin were still in there.

Elena explained to me earlier about her talk with Elijah saying that the Sun and Moon curse was fake and that the real curse was place on Klaus. She told me that Elijah is actually Klaus' half-brother saying that Klaus' father was a werewolf making Klaus both werewolf and vampire but the witches cursed Klaus by technically 'locking' his werewolf side because the witches couldn't stand an imbalance in power. She said he still need a moonstone, vampire, werewolf and the doppelgänger and they have to be sacrificed at the doppelgänger's birthplace and on a full moon…which was in two days.

After I got all that information from Elena, I decided it was my turn to ask Elijah. I mean, if Elena got all that information about The Sun and the Moon curse from him he most likely knows about the The Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse.

I knocked at the door of his bedroom and waited there for it to open. "Come in!" he called. I opened the door and saw him standing outside on the balcony. The fire was blazing. I could feel the heat from where I was standing. "Hello, Alexandra," He said. He turned around and gave me a smirk. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Do you…like your room?" I asked. "It's the last room and all the other rooms are taken since…everybody wants to stick together"

"It will do"

I gave him a smile. "The reason I'm here…is because I wanted to…ask you something"

"You want to know about The Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse"

"Good guess," I said. I walked up to him slowly and stood in front of him. "Please. I want to know if there's more. Isabella gave me the basics but…there's so much more that we don't know about. Please…I'm begging" I said as I whispered the last part.

Elijah gave me a smile and showed me to the couch and chairs surrounding the fireplace. I took a seat on one of the chairs and Elijah took a seat on the couch. I pulled up my chair in front of him.

"Isabella," I started off. "said that Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma means The Blood that breaks the Plague. The Plague of vampires. Why does Klaus want to break it?" Elijah let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He looked up to me and smiled but then it disappeared. "I understand that Elena told you about my history and that Niklaus is my brother"

"Yeah she did"

"See, the Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma curse was created when my family and I were still human. When Niklaus was human. The curse was placed on a woman named Marina almost a thousand years ago-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Marina? I think I know who she is. She killed Isabella when she had vampire blood in her system and I heard stories about her"

"What stories?"

"That she was Klaus' first victim. Some say it was yours and some say it was…Kol's…wait! That makes Kol also your brother"

"Correct. He is my brother. My youngest to be exact. Now to continue on with the story. Your facts are all wrong about Marina. Marina wasn't Niklaus or Kol or my first victims…we would never do that to her"

"Why?"

"Because…Marina…is my sister"

My mouth dropped open. "Sh-Sh-She's your sister?"

"One of my youngest sisters but she's the oldest daughter of my family. She was my parent's fifth child. I don't know if Elena told you but my mother bore _eight_ children"

"She's your sister though…what…does she have to do with the curse?"

"When my family was human, my brothers and I did everything in our power to protect our sisters especially Marina. Until the day she was arranged to marry a wealthy land owner in England and we didn't see her again until a year later, she came home but…she was different. She wasn't the happy girl that lighted up our world anymore. She was dark. She had no 'life' in her and a few days after she arrived home…my family and I became vampires"

"I don't get it? Was she a vampire?"

"Yes but different from our kind. She was the species that your friend…Juliet is? That's her name, isn't it?" I nodded. "A witch preformed a spell on Marina and my family and we were all turned into the same vampire. We created a new species"

"What about the curse?"

"I'll get to that but let me finish. My family hated Marina for what she did to us. We never wanted this. So, years after, Niklaus and I traveled to Romania where we met a certain vampire. He created the other species. He turned Marina"

"Who was he?"

"His name was Vlad…but…he's known to you as Dracula" he said softly.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me Dracula is real?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "He's been hiding in the shadows for over a thousand years. Bram Stoker's story was true. He got all his information from Marina but she compelled him to tell everyone that it was fake"

"Why would she do that?"

"She thought that if she got every vampire's attention, they could kill Vlad but nobody can kill him. Not even Klaus"

"So, what does he have to do with the curse"

"You'll have to ask my sister her side of the story-"

"Marina's still alive?"

"Yes but I don't know where she is. None of us do. Now, back to the story, when my sister was in England, she caught the attention of Vlad and he wanted to make Marina one of his brides-"

"Wait, so the whole…three bride thing is real?"

"Yes and he successfully turned her into a vampire but Marina resisted his control and killed his two other brides.

She ran back home and asked for help from a witch to free her from the pledge that was bestowed upon her. The witch did everything she could but couldn't fix it. She just altered it. Shortly after that, we all turned. The curse is a different story.

You see, Vlad wasn't angry with Marina. He was obsessed with her. He thought Marina was the most beautiful woman in the land. He thought of her as a goddess so, he wanted another bride like her. Three copies to be exact. He asked for assistance from a local witch. She created the curse. My sister had a child when she moved to England so the witched used the child's blood so that somewhere down his blood line, the first daughter of the lineage would be the doppelgänger and the first one…was Isabella"

"But," I said. "That was like…eight hundred years later"

"Exactly. That's how long it took but when he found out Isabella turned into a vampire he got…impatient. He went to a witch and asked her to speed up the process. She was successful. It only took a hundred and fifty years later for a new one was born to be born and that, my dear, is you"

"Are you telling me that Marina…is like the…first line of the curse. So…that means…she looks exactly like me"

"Correct"

"And this all makes me…the third bride? But I don't get why Klaus is a part of it"

"Klaus used to serve Vlad but Vlad threatened Klaus too many times and now he's fed up. My brother is scared of Vlad but he thinks after he breaks the Sun and Moon curse he'll be stronger then Vlad and has planned to take you and use you against him"

I took a deep breath in and out "Is Vlad still out there?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"And…does he know about me?"

"No but if somebody goes and tells him, we are all doomed," I sat there in shock as I tried to process everything. "If you want anymore information, you'll have to find my sister but I shall warn you, she's not an easy woman to find"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"England in 1492"

"Wait…isn't that the same year you met Katherine?"

"Yes. Klaus wanted nothing to do with Marina if she even tried to come close to him, he would try to kill her on the spot but Marina is stronger then all of us since she was the first turned but...she still saw me that year. She knew deep down I couldn't hurt her. To me, she was still my sister"

"I'm sorry" I said as I put a hand on his knee.

He smiled at it and looked up at me. "You remind me so much of her," I gave him a small smile. "Except you're stronger. You fight for your love ones and do what ever it takes to protect them. Marina cared for her family but…she just...didn't have the heart like you do"

I smiled. "Thank you, Elijah," I said. "For everything. For helping us...and for telling me"

"I will also help you with your curse"

"But what about-"

"After we kill Klaus, I will help you stop Vlad"

"Thank you"

Elijah nodded. I got up from my chair and walked out the door to tell everyone what I just learned.

* * *

><p>Maddox and Greta were on their knees performing the spell. Candles were circling them and the box where Klaus' body laid was standing up. Klaus in Alaric's body stood beside the box. Marisol and I stood across from the box and Katherine stood a couple feet away from us.<p>

"I don't like this one bit," I whispered to Marisol. "That Greta bitch gets all the credit while we stand here like rag dolls"

"Relax," she said quietly. "Our turn will come. All good things come to those who wait. Lets just get this stupid curse over with and then we can move on"

I nodded and looked back at the box. Maddox and Greta stopped chanting and looked up. Alaric body took a deep breath in and looked up to the ceiling for a second but then he looked back down and looked between Katherine and I. He gave us both a puzzled look.

"Elena?" he asked looking at Katherine. "Alex?" he asked look at me before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell face first to the ground.

Maddox got up from the ground and opened the box towards us. I smiled when I saw him standing there with that smirk on his face. Marisol did the same while Katherine stood there in fear. He took his first steps out of the box and looked down at Alaric's body.

"Now that's more like it" he said in his thick British accent. He looked at Maddox first and then smiled at Marisol and I.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>So, that is the Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma curse. Now as for the whole vampire creation thing, I had this planned way before the Original episode so I will still go along with that but add a bit my ideas in there but that won't be until the future.<p>

Question time! So, what do you think about Marina? What do you think of the Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma curse now? Let me know in the reviews!

Review if you like it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update next week because I'm on a vacation to Hawaii. I'm so excited! I will update the following week after.

Clothing on my profile and also, I forgot to tell you that the clothing from the last chapter was on my profile as well, sorry about that.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

The day came. Tonight was the full moon and we were all prepared. Elena, Elijah, Justin, Stefan and I were in the library talking about tonight's plan. "Tonight is the full moon," Elijah started off. Justin, Elena and I were sitting on the couch and Stefan sat in the chair beside me. Elijah stood in front of us. "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse"

"Elena said," Stefan said. "That the Sun and Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus and Alex," he said looking at me. "said that the Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma curse is fake as well. That its actually a ritual so she can be a bride for this…Vlad guy"

"Correct," Elijah responded. "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting but if he breaks it…He'll be a true hybrid"

"And Vlad?"

"He'll have his third bride," Stefan looked at me and I nodded. "Klaus just wants take her and use her against Vlad after he becomes a hybrid"

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked as he walked threw the door behind Elijah. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie"

"Damon" Stefan said quietly.

"No!" Both Elena and I said at the same time.

"Bonnie," Elena said. "Can't use that much power without dying"

"I'll write he a great eulogy" Damon said.

"Damon!" I said loudly. "Bonnie's not doing it. End of story"

"All right," Stefan said trying to break the tension. "How do we break this curse?"

"The ritual," Elijah said. "itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know"

"The moonstone" Justin said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each"

"And," Elena said. "Where do I fit into it?"

"The final part of the ritual," he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a wooden box and set it on the couch. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgäanger…to the point of your death"

Elena looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be ok" I whispered. She gave me a small smile and we both turned back to Elijah.

He opened the wooden box and took an antique crystal jar and held it up to show us. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years go for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation"

"So, I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't"

"That's your plan?" Damon asked glaring at Elijah. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He then looked at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work"

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. I mean, what about Alex, hm?" I popped my head up and looked at him. "Who knows what Klaus will do if he takes her. What if he kills her to get even with this…Count Chocula guy? Odds are he will"

"I know, Klaus. Trust me, he would be foolish if he killed her"

"Alex?" Damon asked giving me a worried look.

"As long as Elena's ok," I said. "Then I'll do what ever it is I have to do…even if it means dying"

Damon looked at Stefan and gave him a questionable look. Stefan just shrugged his shoulders. Damon did the same to Justin and Justin responded exactly the same. He gave us all one last glare before storming out of the room.

"Do we," Elena said. "Know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus," Elijah said. "Has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will"

XXXXX

"Alex you can't do this," Justin said to me in his room. "You're not just going to give up that easily"

"I'm not," I said sternly. "I never said I was. I'm going to fight until there's nothing left in me"

"How? How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see"

We heard the front door slam. "Get out!" we heard Aunt Jenna scream. Justin and I both gave each other a puzzling look.

"Jenna, Jenna!" It sounded like Alaric…or it was Klaus.

"Get out!" We heard Aunt Jenna scream again.

We then made our move to the hallway where everyone was gathered around Aunt Jenna. She was standing in front of 'Alaric' pointing a crossbow at him and he stood there with his arms up.

"Jenna," 'Alaric' said. "Put the crossbow down, ok? It's me"

"Stay away from me"

"What's going on here?" I asked as I glared at Alaric with my arms crossed over my shoulder.

"It's me, Alex," he said. "I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go"

"Prove it" Damon said.

Alaric then looked at Jenna. "Ok…uh…first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"Okay!" Jenna said loudly. "It's him" she said as she put the crossbow down.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message," Alaric said. He then looked at Elena. "The sacrifice happens tonight"

XXXXX

Alaric explained to us what happened and how he didn't remember anything. He told us Katherine is still alive, which we already knew, and that Isabella was actually working for Klaus this whole time. Elena and I told him about how our curses were fake and tried to explain to him all of it. I needed a break from all of this and decided to go upstairs to Stefan's room. I walked in and walked up to the bed slowly

"Scared?" I heard a deep manly British voice say. I felt my eyes pop out of my sockets.

I quickly turned around and bumped into something that made me fall right to the floor on my butt.

I looked up and saw Stevie standing there. She had her wand point at her throat. She started laughing as she placed the wand into her boot.

"Scared you didn't I?" She asked as she continually laughed.

I gave her a glare and slowly tried getting myself off the floor. She gave me a hand to help but I pushed it off. "Go away, I don't need your help" I finished the last part as I brushed myself off and stood in front of her.

"Oh, come on Russo. It was just a joke. Besides I can't leave you know what tonight is?"

"The sacrifice. Yeah, I already know"

"Yes and not just that, tonight, were going after Crumbs"

"No, the deals off" I said as I pushed pass her, nudging my shoulder with hers and continued walking out the door.

"What?" I heard her say. "Why?"

"Hm," I turned around to look at her. He eyes were wide open along with her mouth. She looked kind of…scared. "Let me see. Oh, right, Klaus. You knew he was in Alaric's body the whole time didn't you?" She didn't say anything. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah, ok. I did"

"What happened to us being partners, Stevie. That's what partners do. They tell each other everything. I had to find out the hard way…Bonnie died" I lied.

"I know," she said as she walked up to me slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anybody to get hurt. That wasn't my idea"

"Then whose was it?"

"It was one of his witches, Maddox. He's a good friend of Isabella's. He came up with the idea. He knew a witch couldn't handle that much power"

"She was one of my best friends"

"I know. Again…I'm sorry," she actually meant it. It was strange. "Are we still in this? Come on, Alex. Are you willing to let another one of your friends die? Or family"

I thought about it for a second. "Ok," I looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm in"

"Ok…but not right now"

"Why?"

"Wait till tonight. Klaus need me to do some stuff but I promise. I'll get you before the sacrifice starts"

I nodded. She backed away and took her wand out of her pocket and flashed out. I backed out of the room slowly.

"Damon, no!" I heard Elena scream. I looked down the hall where Damon's room was and ran down the hall. I ran up to the door and stopped where I saw Damon's wrist on Elena's mouth. Her eyes where open in fear and I could see blood dripping from her chin. He wasn't.

"Damon! Stop!" Just after I screamed that, I saw a blur ran in and push Damon across the room and Elena fell to the ground immediately. It was Stefan. I ran up to Elena and kneeled by her side. "What the hell!" I screamed. Damon got up right away and looked at me. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"I saved her life," He said. I looked down at Elena where she was coughing and wiping the left over blood onto her hand. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back"

"Why?"

"She'll come back as a vampire!" Stefan screamed at him.

"It's better than nothing else"

"How could you take that choice away from her?"

Damon looked down at Elena and I. "Go ahead. Wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it"

Stefan looked back at Damon and growled and ran up to him and pushed him into a wall where he broke a lamp.

"Stefan!" I screamed.

Damon grabbed a piece of the broken lamp and pinned Stefan against the wall with it. Stefan then pushed him off and punched him in the face five times until Damon fall onto the floor, beside the broken lamp post. Stefan went after him but as he took his step towards him, Damon grabbed the broken lamp post and drove in threw his stomach. Stefan groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I ran up to Stefan, pushed Damon out of the way and kneeled by Stefan's side. I glared at Damon. "Get the hell out of here!" I screamed at him.

"What the hell's going on?" I heard Alaric say. I looked at the door and saw Alaric, Aunt Jenna and Justin walk in.

I looked back at Damon. "Get him the hell out of here before I drive a stake threw him myself!"

"Oh my god" I heard Aunt Jenna whisper.

Alaric walked up to Damon to pick him up but Damon pushed him off making Alaric back away slowly. Damon got up himself and walked out of the room as Stefan groaned in pain again.

"Ok, Jenna," Alaric said. "Downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" I heard her foot steps run out of the room.

"I'm sorry Stefan," I said as I pulled the lamp post of his stomach. He groaned again and fell into my knees. "Stefan you'll be ok. Everything is going to be ok" I said as I stroked his head.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. I looked up to Elena and we both stared at each other. Everything was going down hill from here.

XXXXX

Stefan decided that we needed to talk about something. Like, Elena now being turned into a vampire because of Damon and Stefan and I thought we should talk about us. About us about what would happen to our future. Stefan decided to take me to this waterfall where we were going to talk and climb it. When we got to the top, we made it just in time to see the sunset.

"Wow, would you look at that" I said with a smile.

"Yeah," Stefan said as she looked out into the sunset as well. "You can say it"

"What is it you want me to say?" I asked looking at him.

"The thing you've wanted to say but…been afraid of how it'll make me feel"

"What? Whatever I say, it's not going to change the way I feel about the situation"

"Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times"

"Before Klaus came…or after?"

"Before. I mean…If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever"

"If that's what you want, why didn't you just tell me?"

"'Cause I knew if it was an option, you would have it. It would be selfish for me to ask you"

"What if Damon gave his blood to me and not Elena, would you still feel the same?"

Stefan hesitated for a second before answering. "He should've don't that"

"Why would he do that to Elena? She didn't do anything to him"

He hesitated again. "He did it because he loves you. He knows how much you care for Elena and thought if he was the one that saved her…you would be grateful"

"I'm not grateful though. I'm hurt and so is Elena. If he really does love me he has a bad way of showing it. The things is…I don't know what I want. I want to grow up and I still want to be in that wizard completion. If I win, I want to do something in the wizard world. If I lose, my dream is to be an artist and I want to grow up and marry the person I love which is you but…I know we can't have a future. I don't want to be 87 years old while your stuck in this body. I want to be with you forever. See things I haven't seen before but at the same time, I want to still live and be human. Stefan I don't know and with this curse," I felt a couple tears rolling down my eyes. "I'm scared I won't have the opportunities that I dreamed about," I hesitated for a second. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything" He said as he looked at me straight in the eye.

"If something happens to us. If we ever lose each other," My tears came down my face. "Or if…the curse does happen and Vlad does make me one of his brides. Promise me that you will come after me no matter what"

"I will," he said. "But only if you do the same"

I nodded as I walked into his body and hugged him tight. "I love you so much" I said.

"I love you too" he said softly.

"Aw, isn't this sweet" We pulled apart and looked at each other and turned around and saw Stevie standing behind me. She walked up to us slowly but I could see her shaking a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Stevie looked at me. "It's time"

"Time for what?" Stefan asked again as he still glared at her.

I gave Stevie a nod and turned back into Stefan. "Stefan," I grabbed his face and pulled him down so that he could look at me. "I love you…but…you have to let me do this" I gave him a peck on the lips and back away slowly towards Stevie.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"Your girlfriend," Stevie said. "And I have made a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"Stefan," I said. "She promised to help me stop Klaus if I helped her take over the wizard world"

"What? Alex you can't!"

"I have to. It's to save you and everyone else I care about"

"I won't let you"

"You have to. You promised you'd come after me if something happened," he stared at me. "Good bye"

"Wait Alex! No!" He ran up to me at vampire speed but by the time he could stop me, Stevie already grabbed my hand and we were out of there and I appeared in front of a dark wood bookshelf.

It looked like we were in Professor Crumb's office. "Ok, Stevie," I said. "Where do we start off?" I turned around and saw that it wasn't Professor Crumb's office. It was an apartment. An apartment that I've never been in before. Stevie stood there shaking. She hand her arms wrapped around each other and her head down. She looked like a little kid that just stole from the cookie jar. "What's going on?" She didn't say anything.

I heard a clicking of heels on the hard wood floor and around the corner in front of me, Isabella stepped into view. She learned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and had a big smile across her face. "Hello Alex," she said. "Miss me?"

I heard another click and that Marisol woman stood behind her. I backed away slowly but bumped right into the bookshelf. I then heard pair of boots hitting the hardwood to the left of me. I turned and saw this man come around that corner and gave me this devilish smile. "This must be Alexandra" he said in a deep British accent.

"Klaus" I whispered.

"In the flesh," He turned to Stevie. "Nice work"

I popped my head to her direction. "You tricked me" Stevie didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground.

I looked back at Klaus and back away slowly from him.

"That's not a good idea" He said. I then felt this pain hit me like a rock. My head was pounding as I screamed in pain. I felt myself hitting to floor. All I remember is five people standing above me before everything faded to black.

XXXXX

The light quickly hit my eyes and I got up slowly from the bed I was laying on. I was all by myself. I could try to escape. I quickly got off the bed and made a run for the door. I ran up to the front door and opened it but when I went to walk out, I was pushed back and sent flying to the brick wall behind me and landed onto of a coffee table, breaking it.

"Tsk, tsk," I looked up and saw Isabella walking up to me. She leaned down and smiled. "I'm very disappointed in you, Alex. You really think we'd let you get away that easily?" I glared at her. "I used your favorite spell on that door. You know, _Ostium protegntis omnes__ alica_, the door that protects all spell"

I ignored her comment and looked at the locket wrapped around her neck. It was my locket. The one she stole when she and Katherine kidnapped Elena and I. "Is that my locket?" I asked.

She looked down at is and then looked back at me and gave me a smile. "Yeah, hope you don't mind me borrowing it," I went to snatch it from her neck but she backed away. "Uh uh uh," she said as she shook her index finger back and forth. "Let's play nice," She got up and walked way. "She's up!" she called behind her.

Out of the corner, Klaus walked around and passed Isabella. I backed away slowly from him. "What's the matter?" He asked as he leaned down to me. "Scared?"

I glared at him. "Why would I?"

"Well, lets see, you plan back fired and now, I'm about kill your cousin and continue breaking the curse and after that, I'm taking you with me, so I can continue on with my plan. Speaking of plans…Stevie!" He stood up straight. I watched as Stevie walked around the corner looking at the ground. "Look at me" She slowly brought her head up and looked at him dead straight in the eye. "You did a wonderful job," He said as he walked up to her and started circling her like a shark. "Bringing the doppelgänger to me and helping me these past couple of days while I was in that useless body"

"Your welcome," she said quietly "Now do I get what I want?"

He stopped right in front of her and turned. "And what is that?" He asked. I knew he wanted me to know why Stevie did all this. "You told me if I did all of this that you would let Warren go and you'd let me live"

"Right. I did say that but, if I'm not mistaken, didn't you tell Alexandra," he said as he turned his body so we could look at both Stevie and I. "That your brother was killed by my own hands?"

"Yes but…I said that to protect him. I didn't want her to go on any stupid rescue trip"

"I don't like to be called names, Stevie"

"I didn't call you anything"

"But you implied on Alexandra that I murder wizards"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I because I lied," she gave him a funny look. "The thing is, I do murder wizards. Their blood is so," He turned to me and gave me that devilish smile. "Delicious," I gave him a glare and he turned back. "You brother's was really delicious"

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, Isabella didn't tell you?" Stevie turned to Isabella who smiled and waved to her. She then turned back to Klaus. "I murdered your brother and drank him dry"

"What?" tears started rolling down Stevie's eyes. "Why? I did everything you told me to do"

"Yes you did…but what about the lovely Juliet? Hm? What happened to her?"

"Klaus," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't get to her she has her,"

"Who?"

"Marina," Klaus stared at her blankly.

"Please forgive me" Stevie said as more tears rolled down her eyes.

"I wish I could but then I'd get this repetition that I let people get away too easily and we can't let that happen," Stevie's hands started shaking. Klaus looked down at her hands and smiled at them and looked up at her. "You scared?" she nodded. "You should be"

He then latched himself onto Stevie's throat and started drinking her blood. Stevie screamed and tried to get him off but she couldn't. I got up and went to help her but Marisol grabbed me and held me back. After a couple seconds Klaus removed his jaws from Stevie's neck and threw her to the ground. She was dead. Klaus looked at me with those red eyes and fangs and blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth. He gave me a smile as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped the blood off his mouth.

"Please," I said as I pushed Marisol off me. "Please"

Klaus' eyes went back to normal and the fangs pulled back. "Please what?" he asked.

"I'll do anything please. Don't hurt Elena"

"How am I suppose to continue on with the sacrifice with out Elena?"

"I'll figure something out. I can try to do a spell. Please"

Klaus looked at Isabella and gave her a smile. She smiled back. He looked at me and gave me that devilish smile one more time before running up to me and it went back to darkness.

* * *

><p>Alex was lying there on the ground. Klaus stood over her body and looked down at her. "Isabella," he said. "Marisol, time for you to go help Greta. She's already got her vampire and the doppelgänger," Marisol and I looked at each other and gave a nod before making our way to the door. "Wait!" Marisol and I stopped and turned around. "Take Alexandra"<p>

"Why?" I asked rather snotty.

A smile appeared out of the corner of his lip. "If she cares so much for the doppelgänger, I'd like her watch the doppelgänger take her last breath as I suck her dry"

"That's barbaric" Marisol said as she took a step towards him.

Klaus' smile disappeared. He turned to Marisol and stood right in front of her. "I really don't give a damn about what you think"

Marisol made a little laugh. "After the six hundred years we've known each other, can't you show a little bit of humanity?"

"That's weak and I'm not weak" He pushed pass Marisol and into the other room.

Marisol made another small laugh. "Whatever you say," she walked up to Alex and threw her over he shoulder and turned to me. "Lets go"I nodded and walked out of the apartment. Marisol caught up to me.

We ran to the sacrifice location and slowly walked down the hill. "Are you crazy?" I asked her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"He won't kill me" She said as she continued down the hill.

"How do you know" I stopped her. I turned to faced her and she did the same.

"He won't. We've been friends forever. He'd never do that to me. The sooner we get this stupid sacrifice thing done and over with, the better" She turned and continued down the hill. I followed after her.

We walked down where Greta stood. "Where's Elena?" I asked.

"In the car up on the hill," she said. She's sealed with a spell until I go back up to get her"

"Whatever" I said as Marisol dropped Alex onto the ground.

Greta glared at Alex. "What's she doing here?" she said angrily as she pointed at Alex.

"Master's orders. You wouldn't want to disobey your master. Would you?"

"I'm not a mutt"

"Really because from here you look like one hell of a bitch," I took a step towards her. She did the same. I then felt Greta trying to use her magic on me and I smiled. "How many times are you going to try this on me?"

She glared me. I ran up to her at vampire speed and held her up by the throat and showed my fangs. Greta started gasping for air.

"Isabella don't!" Marisol said as she stood beside me.

"Why shouldn't I? This bitch has been a pain in the ass since day one"

"If you kill her, he'll kill you"

"Maddox can do the spell"

"And what if those Salvatore boys go after him? Hm? Then what will happen" I gave a look to Marisol before releasing Greta. She fell to her feet and started coughing. "Klaus wants Alex to watch the sacrifice. Follow your orders" I turned around and we went to go leave but then I stopped.

"What are you doing?" Marisol whispered so only I could hear. I felt a smile appear across my face as I turned around and saw Greta get up slowly. "I need to tell you something"

"And what would that be?" She barked back.

"You dad's blood...was the best blood I've ever had"

"What?"

"Did you hear? I killed you dad with my own bare hands...or I should say fangs" I said with a smile. She glared at me. I turned around and started walking away.

"That was harsh" Marisol said.

"Who cares," We ran back to the apartments. We walked in and saw Klaus leaning over a body and when he stepped back I saw it was Damon. "What did you do?" I asked as I walked in.

"He's alright," Klaus said. "For now"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your fiancée here,"

"Ex-fiancée"

"My apologies, ex-fiancée released my vampire and werewolf and came here to sacrifice himself, he wanted to be the vampire for the ritual he also wanted me to give him Alexandra"

"How did he know Alex was here?"

"He saw Stevie right there" he said as he pointed to her body in the corner.

"Are you going to? Let him…be in the ritual"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"You see here," he said as he bent down and pulled the sleeve back to relieve this terrifying wound. "He's useless. He's good as dead"

"A werewolf bite" I whispered.

"Now, come along," he said. "I have a curse to break" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Alex, oh no," I heard somebody say as I felt my body moving back and forth. "Alex please!" I woke up and saw Elena leaning over me. "Oh my god!" she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "You're ok"<p>

"Elena," I hugged her back. "He hasn't started yet, thank god," I pulled away and saw we were in the middle of now where by the lake. "Elena, where are we?"

"We're here. It's about to start" she said. She then looked at the body laying across from me.

"Aunt Jenna?" I asked as I ran up to her body and Elena did the same. Right when I laid my hand on her, she bounced up and started gasping for air.

"What?" I whispered as I looked at Elena. "What's going on?" I asked out loud.

Elena turned and looked at the woman standing behind us. "She's not dead," the woman said. She then turned to Aunt Jenna. "She's in transition" she said with a smile.

The sacrifice was starting.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

The sacrifice has begun!

Question time! What did you think of Stevie? Do you think it was right for her to do that to Alex or do you think she had a good reason to even if she didn't get along with Warren. What did you think of the scenes between Klaus and Alex? Or Klaus and Isabella? And what about the scenes between Greta and Isabella?

Let me know in the comments!

Review if you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. I've dreaded for this day for months. We tried everything to stop it and now Jenna and Elena were going to die…and my fate would come soon enough. Still in the quarry, Elena and I sat on the ground while Jenna sat on her knees rocking back and forth and back and forth clutching onto her head. I kept an eye on the woman standing on a rock a couple feet away from us. She was holding a big spell book in her hands.

"That's Greta" Elena whispered close to my ear.

I turned my head and looked at her in disbelief. "Greta?" I asked back in whisper. "As in Greta Martin? Luka's sister?"

Elena nodded.

"Oh," We both turned our attention to Jenna who know sat up straight but one hand was still on her head. "My head. What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked her.

"You called me," Jenna said looking at Elena. "You were so scared. "I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire"

"Klaus" Elena and I said at the same time.

"It was Klaus" Elena finished it off.

"He made me," Jenna continued. "Drink his blood and I don't…I don't remember anything after that," she then looked around the area we were in. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at quarry," Elena said. "He brought us here"

"Why don't' I remember anything"

I looked at Elena. Asking her if it was ok. She nodded and I turned back to Jenna. "Aunt Jenna," I started off. She looked at me dead in the eye.

I didn't want to tell her. That she turned into a blood sucking monster. That she would die in just a few hours because of a sacrifice that I could have helped stopped but…I was the reason we were all here. I was so focused of getting that power to stop Klaus…that I just ended up helping him in the end. I took a deep breath in and out and continued on.

"Remember…when we talked about vampires? And how you become one?"

"Yeah," she answered. "If you die with vampire blood in your system it," She then realized what happened. She knew. "Oh god…He killed me"

"Jenna," Elena said. "Listen. It'll be ok. Everything is going to be ok. We're going to find a way to get out of this"

Was she serious or was she just saying that to make Jenna feel better? I knew we wouldn't make out of this alive. All hope was lost. They would both die to break the curse and Klaus will take me to Vlad…or kill me to piss Vlad off.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked, breaking my train of thought.

"And I bet you're hungry" We all looked behind Jenna and saw Greta walking up to us. I glared at her as she walked up to us. Elena got up right away and I saw she was going after a rock a couple feet away from us but Greta raised her hand and casted a spell that sent Elena flying across the field. Then a circle made of fire went around Elena making her trapped inside.

Still sitting beside Jenna, I reached for my boot to grab my wand but it wasn't there. Was it in the other one? I checked the other one but it wasn't there. Maybe it's in my back pockets? I checked those areas but it wasn't there. "Where's my wand?" I asked myself in whisper.

"Looking for this?" Greta asked. I looked up and saw her holding my red shinny wand with the small green crystal sphere on top.

I glared at her as I jumped to my feet and bolted towards her. "Give me back my wand you bitch!" But just like she did to Elena, she sent me flying in the air but in the opposite direction of Elena. I landed beside the big rock Greta stood moments ago beside the water edge. Greta made the same fiery prison for me as she did for Elena. I went to jump out of the circle but was brunt in the process and pushed back.

"Don't bother trying to get through," Greta said. "I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do," she looked back at Elena. "That goes for the both of you"

"Greta," Elena said. "Please, just…just let her go"

"Klaus chose her"

"Klaus my ass," I said. She turned around and glared at me. "Let her go, Greta. Find somebody else"

Greta gave me a smirk before picking up the rock Elena tried to run for earlier and cut her wrist and brought the fresh blood up to Jenna's face. "Drink it" Greta demanded.

"Don't!" I screamed.

"I can't" Jenna said as she was hypnotized by the blood pouring out of the wound.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena screamed.

"Let her go, Greta!" I screamed, again. "She doesn't need to be a part of this!" But it was too late. Jenna already latched her jaws around Greta's wrist and started drinking her blood. She was a vampire.

"No!" Elena screamed.

I just looked away. I didn't want to witness this scene but I could still hear Jenna sucking the blood out of her wrist and her moaning at the taste of it. It then stopped. I turned around and saw Jenna lying on the ground as Greta got up from her knees. She walked away and made a fiery circle around Jenna. Jenna gets up and looks at me for a seconded. Her lips are covered in blood.

"Oh no" I said as I turn around and looked away, again.

"Jenna," I hear Elena say threw the sobs. "It's going to be ok. Look at me. Hey, look at me," I turn around and see Jenna's back facing me. She looked at Elena. I can see the fire glow in Elena's watery eyes. "It's going to be ok," Jenna turned back to me and her eyes were red and the veins popped out from under her eyes. She was a full vampire. "It's going to be ok"

No, it wasn't going to be ok.

* * *

><p>We followed Klaus down to the quarry where the werewolf, the aunt, Elena and Alex were. Greta was down there also getting ready. Marisol and I kept our distance from Klaus. We knew how badly he wanted to break this curse and it was driving him crazy. If we didn't want to get hurt, we would keep our distance.<p>

"Greta," we heard Elena say as we came closer to the quarry. "Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed"

"My duty is to Klaus!" We heard Greta say loudly. "The new order"

I rolled my eyes. Suck up. Trying to get to the top of Klaus' favorite list.

We made it to the bottom and Klaus stopped a couple feet away from Greta. "Glad to know I still have a dance partner" Klaus said. He then turned to Elena, the aunt and the werewolf. "Hello, my lovelies," he said as he clapped his hands together. "Are we ready?" he said with a smirk.

Marisol and I stood a couple feet away from the ceremony just in front of the starting point of the tree. I looked at Alex in her circle and saw her glaring at me. "What are you doing here?" She barked at me.

I gave her a smile. "I thought I'd come watch the show. Seeing that this is your fault that the sacrifice is happening in the first place" I finished the last part with a smirk.

Alex looked away and into the fire. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"So," I turned to Marisol and whispered into her ear. "When should we start?"

* * *

><p>I kneeled on the ground and watched Marisol and Isabella talking to each other. Klaus made his way onto the rock and stood on the side closest to me and Greta stood in front of this rock that stood in the middle and from what I could tell, there was some sort of bowl in the middle. Jules, the werewolf, was still screaming from the pain from the transformation. She was one of the werewolves that kidnapped Caroline and Damon. She's also the one that left with Tyler.<p>

Greta was reading the spell and Klaus stood a couple feet away from me on the rock twirling the moonstone in his hands. His eyes fixed on it as if he was guarding it. I tore myself from Isabella and Marisol's direction and looked at Klaus. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked Klaus.

His head popped up and looked at me and a smirk appeared across his face. He walked up to me slowly and stood in front of the circle, looking down at me. "Since you care so much for the doppelgänger, I thought it would interesting having you here to watch her take her last breath as I suck her dry"

"You!" I said as I glared at him and stood up on my feet and walked up to him but stopped when I remembered the fire in front of me. "You sick bastard! First you turn my aunt, now you're sacrificing my cousin and you want me to watch as you kill them right in front of me! I hope you burn in hell"

"After the sacrifice, I won't have to worry about that" He says with a smirk. With that, he turns his heel and walked back where he stood before.

I pick up a rock and throw it at him but it bounces back and hits the ground. I groan as I kick some twigs and small rocks around before I plant my but to the ground and big my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and glare into the fire.

"I got the moonstone," I hear Klaus say but I don't bother to look up. I know who he's taking to. "I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it"

"The moon is passed its apex," I hear Greta say. "Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember" I hear Klaus say, husky.

I then hear an explosion and I jump and turn around to see a small fire blazing in the bowl. Now, Jules is screaming louder and Greta is chanting the ritual. I stand up and look at Elena, Jenna and Jules. Elena is standing up, Jenna's on her knees and Jules lying on the ground, holding onto her stomach. Klaus then walks pass my circle, walking towards Jules'

"Everything I did," Jules says as she shaking uncontrollably. "I was just trying to help Tyler"

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," I said. The three of them look at me. "I remember you from before and Damon said some things about you from time to time"

Jules looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want him to be alone" she then closed her eyes and groaned from the pain, again.

Klaus stopped in front of Jules' circle. "Shall we?" he asks.

Jules groans a couple more times before the circle disappears. She looks up in disbelief. She stops moaning. The pain is gone. She looks at me with amber eyes before running out of the circle, trying to get around Klaus but he grabs her and pins her to the ground and shoves his hand into her chest. Elena, Jenna and I gasp at the sight.

It was so horrifying. I mean, I have seen lots of people die. Mostly vampires at the hands of Stefan or Damon and mostly from Damon and some of those deaths were either close to me or my circle. Like Vicki but to watch Klaus shove his hand into a person I just met was scary. This beat Stefan shoving the stake threw Vicki's chest.

I saw a tear roll down the corner of Jules' eye before Klaus ripped it out of her chest. Jules' groaned one last time before her eyes rolled back and her head laid back on ground as her eyes closed.

Klaus looked up and smiled at us as he held the red, mushy heart in his hand. His hand covered in blood. I looked at Aunt Jenna and tears started rolling down her eyes. She was next. Klaus turned and walked up to the bowl and started squeezing the juices of the heart into the bowl. I could hear the contents dripping into it.

"Does that mean its working?" Klaus asked, still squeezing the heart.

"It's working" Greta said with a smile.

I looked back at Jenna and Elena. Elena was pacing back and forth. Her eyes glued on Klaus. Jenna was still on her knees and the tears were still forming. "The day," Jenna said looking at Elena. "That the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become you guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Elena broke her glance from Klaus and looked at Jenna. She shook her head. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?" She then turned her head to me. "And when you dad called begging me to take you and your brother. Begging me to raise you and give you a new life here. To help you…I…I just…I was scared"

"Jenna," Elena said. "There was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that"

"And Aunt Jenna," I said. "When I came here…I was just a trouble maker from the big city and now…I've made news friends. Learn new things. I've…grown up in a way…thanks to you"

"Just," Jenna said. "The thought that I almost passed up taking care of the both of you"

"But you didn't," Elena said. "You put your entire life on hold to help us"

Jenna looked at Elena straight in the eye. "Look around, Elena. I failed you," she turned her head and looked at me. "The both of you"

"No," I said as a shook my head. "No, you didn't. Listen. All of this. The reason why were standing here and not at home in our cozy little home is because of me. I should've been there to help. I should have worked with the 'team' but…I thought I could do this on my own and obviously I can't," she looked down to the ground. "Aunt Jenna…there are some good things about being a vampires"

Jenna made a small laugh as she looked at the night sky quickly before turning to me. "And what's that?"

"Look the thing is, when you become a vampire, you feel more guilt then you did before but that's a good thing because it makes you stronger, faster…making it easy to fight back. Use this,"

I looked at Klaus to see if he was listening and he was not. He was too focused on Greta. I turned to Marisol and Isabella but they weren't there. They were gone. I scanned the area one more time before turning back to Jenna.

"When you get the chance," I whispered. "Run and don't stop or come back. Just get as far away from here" Jenna nodded

XXXXX

A couple minutes passed by of waiting and waiting. I hated this waiting of when he who he was going to sacrifice next. Klaus got down from the rock and walked over to Elena and Jenna's circles with a stake in his hand. Elena was on her knees and so was Jenna but Jenna's face was buried in her hands. She was scared of how she was going to escape.

"Hello, Jenna" Klaus said. Jenna popped her head up and glared at him as she stood up slowly.

Elena stood up right away. "Let her go," she said. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't," she then looked at me. "And let Alex go too!"

"No, Elena-" I said as I took a step towards the fire but was burnt again.

"Careful," he said looking at me. "I'm going to need you in tip top shape if I'm going to bargain you with Vlad" I glared at him.

"Elena," Jenna looked at her. "Don't"

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family," Elena looked back at Klaus. "I followed your rules. I did everything that you asked. I didn't run-"

"I didn't either" I piped up.

"Please" Elena begged.

Klaus gave Elena one last glance before looking at Jenna who was still glaring at him. "Well, well," he said as he nodded his head a couple of times before looking up. "I don't recall you being on the guest list"

We all looked up at what he was looking at and I gasped at the sight. Stefan was standing right on top of the cliff.

"Stefan!" I called out. "Get out!" It was like Stefan ignored my comment because he didn't move or say anything.

He must have said something quietly so only Klaus could hear because Klaus responded with, "Very well, then" and in a second, he was on top of the cliff, walking up to Stefan.

The three of us looked up to the two talking. "What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"I have no idea," I said but then I remembered. I looked at Jenna. "Aunt Jenna you can hear them"

"What?"

"Yeah you can hear them. All you have to do is focus on them and only them," Jenna looked at the top of the cliff and tried focusing. I looked up and saw them talking and Klaus walking around Stefan.

"What's going on?"

"I can't," she said as shes shaking her head. "I can't make it-"

"Jenna!" she turned and looked at me. "Relax. Focus"

She looked back up to the cliff and tried focusing again. "I can hear them," she says in disbelief. "I can hear Stefan"

"What is it? What is he saying?"

"Oh my god"

"What?"

She takes a deep breath in and out and then looks at me. "He wants to take my place"

I shook my head. "No" I whisper.

We waited for Klaus and Stefan to finish their conversation. Elena was pacing back and forth, not sure what to do. "Elena-" Jenna said trying to calm her down.

"I have to d something," Elena said cutting her off. "This can't happen. None of it"

"Quite the predicament," he all turned and saw Stefan walking down the hill and Klaus following behind. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish" Klaus said with a smirk.

"Stefan" I said threw the sobs as I feel some tears rolling down my eyes.

He gives me a smile. "It's ok" he said as his eyes start to water.

"Well," Klaus said. "Who's it going to be, Elena? You aunt or your cousin's boyfriend?" He said pointing at Jenna and Stefan with the stake still in his hand.

"No" she said as she stood her ground.

A smile forms on Klaus' face. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice"

In a flash, Klaus runs behind Stefan and stabs him in the back with the stake.

"Stefan!" I scream as I put my hands over my mouth.

Stefan groans in pain as he leans over. Klaus breaks the stake, leaving half the stake in there.

"I have other plans for you boyfriend," he said looking at me. "I want him alive but for now-" Klaus breaks Stefan's back and Stefan spins around in the air and hits the forest floor flat on his face.

"Stefan!" I scream again but he's 'dead'.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta" Klaus says with his back faced towards her. The circle around Jenna disappears.

"No!" Both Elena and I scream.

"Your turn" Klaus said to Jenna.

Jenna looks at him before looking at Elena. "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do"

She looks at me one more time before running up to Greta and biting onto her neck. Klaus in an instant runs up to Jenna and stabs her in the back, pulling her away from Greta and then pushing her face first on the rock. There are more and more tears flowing from my eyes because I know, this is Jenna's last moments.

"Jenna, no!" I heard Elena said.

I kept my eyes on Jenna. Jenna looked up and looked between Elena and I and I can see she knows what's going to happen.

"Aunt Jenna!" I scream threw the sobs. "Turn it off. Turn it off and you won't be scared anymore"

She too starts to cry as she looks at me. Klaus grabs Jenna's shoulder and flips her around so that her back is on the rock. Klaus leans over top of her and in a second he stabs her in the chest.

"No!" Both Elena and I scream at the same time.

I fall to my knees and start crying harder as I watch Jenna's head lean back on the rock, her eyes close and her skin turning grey. The whole time, Elena is screaming Jenna's name threw the sobs. How was I going to tell Dad?

XXXXX

I hear Stefan's groans. I turn his way and see him trying to get the piece of stake still in his back but its no use. He looks at Elena, whose now on her knees and her face is wet. He looks at me and no doubt, my face is wet as well and then he looks at Jenna's dead body still lying where Klaus staked her. He looks back at me. "I'm so sorry" He whispers as he looks between me and Elena.

"Are they going to kill him?" I heard Elena ask in whisper.

"Yes" Stefan whispered back.

I look up and watch Klaus walk over to Elena's circle. "It's time" he said to her. Elena looks up at him as the circle disappears.

"Klaus!" I call. He turned his heel and looked at me. "Please…I'm just asking this one favor. Please…let me just…say good bye to her…properly before she dies," I look at Elena straight in the eye. "She's like a sister to me. Please. I'm begging you"

A smirk appears across Klaus' face as he looks between me and Elena and then looks at me one last time. "Why not? I was kind of hoping for an ending like this," he turns his head towards Greta. "Greta, love, would you mind?" Greta nods and my circle disappears.

I quickly get up to my feet and run up to Elena and we hug each other tightly as we cry harder and harder. "No matter what happens," I look at her straight in the eye "We're still family"

A small smile appears on Elena's face. "Always" she responds. We hug each other tightly one last time.

"Alright," we heard Klaus say. "That's enough" he said as he grabbed my arm, pulled me up and pushed me to the ground. I look up and glare at him just has he holds his hand out towards Elena but she give him a glare, gets up and walked over the rock. I give him a small smirk as he glares at me.

He turned around and walked over to the rock. "Greta" he said as she nods and the fire the imprisoned Elena now imprisons me.

Elena walks over and stands beside Jenna's body and looks down on it. Focusing on it so she doesn't have to look at Klaus but that doesn't work because Klaus walks up to Elena, stands beside her and tilts her head so that she's looking at him.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Stefan trying to get up. Trying to save her.

"Thank you, Elena" I heard Klaus say. "Go to hell" she said as she glared at him.

He smiles as he leans in and goes for the bite. I hear Elena breath deeply as Klaus drinks her blood.

I feel the tears rolling down my eyes. "Elena" I said the sobs. I look into her eyes until the light fades away and her eyes close slowly. Klaus then throws her to the ground and I look into his red eyes and the blood pouring out of his mouth.

Stefan and I look at each other. We were both scared of what was to happen. The fire in the bowl goes out along with the circle. I scrabble to get to Stefan and get the stake out of his back. I pull it out and pull Stefan up and start hugging him. He pulls me back.

"You ok?" He asks as he holds my head in his hands. I nodded.

We stop talking when we hear Klaus gasp. We both look at him and see him standing there. He's shocked. He steps down from the rock and I can see Greta leaning against the rock where the bowl is. "I can feel it," Klaus said is a raspy voice. "It's happening" He looks up to the sky.

Stefan and I do the same and see that it's a full moon.

He then start screaming and yelling as I can tell he's transforming and I can see his eyes turn amber but a little bit lighter then what Jules' looked like. Klaus is now screaming at the top of his lungs but is then thrown back across the field and everything lights back up on fire, including the bowl.

I hear somebody chanting and both Stefan and I look up to see Bonnie coming down the hill with her hand pointed towards Klaus as he screams in pain.

I look over to Greta and see she's ready to cast a spell at Bonnie but Damon walks up to her, about to snap her neck until I see Isabella. "Sorry cutie" She said as she pushed him off the rock and he fell flat on the ground.

Greta turned around and smiled at Isabella. "You saved me"

"Nope," Isabella said giving her a smirk. "It's more the other way around" she said as she snapped Greta's neck and threw her into the river like a rag doll. Isabella brushed her hands together. "Wanted the pleasure of doing that myself. Now, onto Plan B"

"And that is?" I call out to her. She gives me a smirk and then disappears.

I look over to Damon who has Elena in her arms and he brings her over to us. We ignore for a moment what's going on with Bonnie and Klaus. Damon lays Elena's body beside us and I try to wake her up. "Elena," I said. "Elena, please get up," I then realized she might not get up till later.

"Can you get her out of here?" I asked Damon.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Damon asked.

"I'm staying here until I see Klaus dead"

Stefan looks at Damon. "I'll stay with her" Damon nods and runs out of here. Stefan and I get up and watch Bonnie continue the spell to take down Klaus. Klaus is still screaming from the pain. Bonnie is then finished and we see Elijah come into view.

He walks up to Klaus and stands above him.

"Elijah" Klaus said.

"Hello, brother" Elijah said back.

Stefan and I walk up to Bonnie and stand beside her.

Elijah brings his arm back and digs his hand into Klaus' chest. I take a couple steps towards them. Stefan tries to keep me back but I have an urge to just listen in.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus-" Elijah said to Klaus.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus interrupted him.

Elijah looks at him funny. "What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them"

"Elijah!" Stefan calls to him. Elijah turns his head and looks at us. "Don't listen to him"

"I can take you to them," Klaus tries to get out. "I give you my word…Brother" Elijah looks between us and Klaus.

"Elijah!" I call out as I take a couple small steps towards him. "Don't do this. What about me? You said you would help me. What about Marina? What about Vlad?" Elijah looks at me sorrow eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Do it," Bonnie said. "And I'll take you both out"

"You'll die"

"I don't care" she said through her teeth.

He looks at Klaus one more time before looking back at us. "I'm sorry"

"No!" All three of us scream at the same time. We all run up to him but in a flash, both Elijah and Klaus were gone.

The sacrifice was over. Klaus was now a Hybrid and now the only thing that was left to worry about was Vlad.

XXXXX

We went back to the old abandon house where Damon took Elena and she woke up alive and human. They told us that Bonnie preformed a spell on John. John sacrificed himself so that Elena could come back to life.

So now we had two funerals to plan.

I later rejoined with Justin which came with lots of hugs and 'I thought I'd never see you again' and 'I'm so glad you're alive' speeches.

We went home the next day to tell Mom, Dad and Max the news. Dad of coarse was heartbroken. I've never seen Dad look like this before. Trying to explain to him how Jenna died was difficult. How do you explain that your sister was turned into a vampire for a sacrifice your niece was involved in and was staked by a thousand year old vampire that turns out to have a sister that looks exactly like your daughter.

We kept it from them this long that we decided to tell them the story from the beginning from Rose to Vlad and then to the sacrifice. Of course, they were mad that we didn't tell them but they didn't care about it for that long because Dad started thinking about Jenna and how he was going to tell Uncle Kelbo and Megan about this.

We went to Paris to go tell Megan and Kelbo came to Paris as well. Justin and I explained to Megan how she, Jenna and Miranda were all adopted. She cried for an hour and was upset how Grandma and Grandpa didn't tell her.

The funeral was planned for the next day. Elena and Jeremy led the way to the cemetery as Justin, Max and I followed and our parents and Megan and Kelbo followed after us and right after that, our friends. Elena went up and placed a rose over Jenna and John's grave and after a couple minutes of thinking, she went to her parents'. I walked over to Jenna's and placed a rose over her grave and then walked over and placed a rose of Miranda and Grayson's grave and kneeled beside Elena.

I put an arm around Elena's shoulder and started rubbing it as she looked down and started crying. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me. Elena looked up and started at Damon with her watery eyes. We both stood up and kept staring at Damon as Damon gave us a nod and then walked into the cemetery. I looked back at the group and saw Dad, Kelbo and Megan place a rose on Jenna's grave. They then walked over to Grayson and Miranda's grave and place roses on each one. Next was Alaric, he walked up to Jenna's grave and placed a rose on her grave. I could tell her was hurting really bad inside. First you lose your wife and now your girlfriend. All of us, except Stefan and Damon met up as a group and we all started comforting each other.

The worst was over and now…now it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>That was the sacrifice and as you can see, the next one will be the last chapter for the Beginning of a Love Story but I will do season three witch means, another sequel! I haven't thought of a name for it yet.<p>

Clothing is on my profile

Hope you enjoy!

Review if you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Days pasted by and Mom and Dad still wouldn't leave our sites. We told them we would be fine on our own but they still wouldn't listen. They were afraid of leaving us alone because of the four of us still being upset about Jenna's death and John's but when I finally promised them that we would get out of the house and do something together, they finally gave in but still wanted us to call them on a daily basis.

After Mom, Dad and Max left threw the portal to get home, I left Justin in the lair and went up to my room but stopped when I saw Elena standing in the doorway of Jenna's room.

"It's weird, huh?" I asked as I walked up beside her and looked into the room as well. She flipped her head and turned to me and gave me a smile before looking back into the room. "To think that she's actually gone"

Elena took a deep breath in and out. "Yeah" was all she said. She then turned around and left. I heard her door open and then shut.

How could it come down to this? How were we going to move on? I could see Elena took it the most because she and I watched Jenna die right in front of us? She lost another person so close to her.

I closed Jenna's room door and turned to walk in my room but I was, yet again, stopped in my tracks because I saw Damon standing right in front of me. "That will get easier" he said.

He looked different. Not like the energetic person he his. He looked…calm and peaceful. He looked like a mess though. He must have been pulling something.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What game are you playing?" I demanded.

"I'm not playing a game"

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to apologize"

A little laugh escaped from my mouth. "Whatever" I went to walk around him but he grabbed my hand ever so softly.

"Alex, Please," He said looking at me with those depressed blue eyes. "Feeding Elena my blood, I was wrong"

He actually…meant it.

"Hell yeah it was"

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but…I need it" he pleaded.

I took a deep breath in and out. "I forgive you…but…I can't…deal with this right now. With everything going on in my life…I just…need to stay away from all this supernatural drama"

"Sure," he nodded as he looked at his shoes. "Of course," he then looked back into my eyes. "Take all the time you need" he said as he gave me a small smile.

XXXXX

Elena called the four of us down to the kitchen where she told us that Caroline invited us to go see some 'Movie in the Square' event where they were playing 'Gone with the Wind' and lot of people would be dressing up for the event but she told us that we didn't' haven to. Caroline was going to be bring the food and all we had to bring was a picnic basket and ourselves. We walked up to the town square were it was packed with people dressed in their 1860s costumes.

"I can't believe," Justin said as we walked side by side with Elena and Jeremy. "You two brought us to see a chick flick"

"We had to get out of the house, Justin," Elena said to him as she carried the picnic blanket. "This is our three hour distraction from reality"

"Is that what we're doing?" Jeremy asked as he stopped and turned to look at us in the face. "Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?"

"Hey," I said as I hit him in the shoulder. "Like it or not, we need this. We need to start living human lives instead of living like this. We need to move on"

We set down the picnic blanket and then heard a "Hey!" we turned and saw happy Caroline, skipping to us with two picnic baskets in her hands. God, I wish I was happy like her.

"There you guys are," she said. "Whose hungry?" she asked as she set the baskets on the blanket.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Caroline said to him. "We are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it though the war," she then took a seat on the blanket. "I knew you guys went through hell and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned and yet, in spite of everything, we persevere" she said as she looked at all of us with a smile.

Elena and I looked at Jeremy until he finally gave in. "All right," he said as he took a seat on the blanket. "What are we eating?"

"Something good"

Elena and I looked at each other and nodded. Deep down, we knew Caroline was right.

XXXXX

The four of us still sat on the picnic basket munching on carrots and chips until out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan walking up to us with Bonnie. Bonnie quickly sat next the Jeremy as Stefan walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well," I said with a smile. "Looks like some men," I looked at Justin and Jeremy. "Can stand a chick flick" Justin rolled his eyes and I looked back at Stefan as he gave me a smile.

He kneeled down in front of me. "Will you," Stefan said. "Come take a walk with me?"

I gave him a funny look before saying, "Sure" he helped me to my feet and we walked hand and hand far away from the group. "You know," I said. "Today is supposed to be about being human and that's what movie night is supposed to be about. So whatever it is you want to talk about, you'll have to tell me tomorrow"

Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked at me while putting his hands in his pockets. "I know," he said. "I wish this could wait but it can't. Listen, um…the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform and…Damon was bitten"

Right away I was hit with fear. I couldn't be the Rose situation all over again. "No," I said as I shook my head. "No…this can't be happening. He's not-"

"Yeah," Stefan interrupted me. "He is"

"That's why he came to the house this morning"

"What?"

"Yeah he came to the house to apologize. I forgave him but…deep down he knew I didn't really forgive him"

"He told me not to tell you but…I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I…I wouldn't wait"

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?"

"It's not over. There might be a cure but…I have to find Klaus to get it"

"No, he'll kill you. I'll go. He won't kill me. We could probably trade. If he has a cure…I'll go with him to Vlad"

"No, Alex, I'm not going to let you do something like that and what if he doesn't have a cure? He'll probably just take you anyway. Besides, he won't kill me"

"How do you know?"

"He had the chance to kill me but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has lead him here...I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it"

I gave him a smile and then leaned in a kissed him ever so softly and then pulled apart. "Do what you have to do" Stefan smiled.

"Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope" I gave him a nod as he kissed my forehead and turned his heel around and walked away.

I had to go see Damon.

I turned around only to knock into someone. "Hey-" I said looking down but when I looked up I saw that I ran into Klaus. My mouth dropped wide open and I saw Elijah stand behind him.

"Miss me already, love" Klaus said with a smirk.

I started shaking a lot as I moved my feet slowly backwards. "Wh-Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled as he took a step towards me. "It's time to take a road trip"

"No, I'm not going with you"

"Oh yes you are, unless you want me to force you"

A laugh escaped from my mouth. "You know, threatening a wizard isn't the smartest thing to do"

"Neither is threatening a hybrid" he said with a smile.

"What? Are you going to hurt me in town? Oh, yeah, I would like to see that happen"

"Oh, you will come with me and I will make you unless you want your pretty little boyfriend to get hurt"

That smacked the smile off my face and I filled with fear. He then grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked as I tried to get out of his grip but it was no use, he was too strong for me.

"Doing some last minute packing before we hit the road" he said as he pulled me away from town square and pushed me into a car and drove off.

XXXXX

We parked in front of the apartment block where Alaric's place is. Klaus grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the car and started pulling me inside and up the stairs while Elijah followed us.

"Please," I said as he pulled me up the stairs. "If you're going to kill me, kill me. Just do it quickly"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you...yet. There's still the matter of meeting Vlad" He said as we walked down the hallway and opened the door and we walked in.

"Klaus," I heard what sounded like Elena…no…it was Katherine. "Look who decided to come for a visit"

Coming around the corner, Katherine stood there while holding onto Stefan. Stefan's eyes popped out of his sockets when he laid eyes on me.

"Alex," he tried walking up to me but Katherine still held onto him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Klaus said with a smile. "You see, you girlfriend and I just happened to bump into each other in town and thought it was time we moved on from Mystic Falls"

Stefan glared at Klaus. "You're taking her to Vlad"

"That is the plan," Klaus then looked between Stefan and I. "So," he said turning to Stefan. "Why is it you're here?"

Katherine then let go of Stefan and Stefan took a step towards Klaus. "I need your help…for my brother"

Klaus then slowly let go of my arm and walked up to Stefan and smiled. "Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" he said as he pointed his right hand to Elijah, who was still standing behind us. Klaus walked pass Stefan and walked into the kitchen.

Elijah walked up to Stefan and stood a couple feet away from him. "You understand," Elijah said. "How important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

"And so I shall" Klaus said as he stood behind Elijah in a flash, a couple feet away from me. Elijah turned around and that's when Klaus stabbed Elijah in the heart with a dagger. Elijah screamed in pain as the three of us watched in horror.

How could he stab his brother like that? Your own flesh and blood.

We watched Elijah turn gray and then he collapsed flat out on the floor, dead. Klaus then looked at Stefan and pinned him against the wall. "Stefan!" I called.

I ran up to them but somebody grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Isabella" I said threw my teeth.

"Surprised to see me?"

Klaus turned around and looked at Isabella and at the same time, Marisol walked up and stood beside Isabella. "What are you two doing here?" He asked as he still pinned Stefan against the wall. "I thought you two would have been gone by now since you killed Greta?"

"Well," Isabella looked at him and then looked back at me. "We had some last minute business to do"

"Such as?"

Marisol ran up to Klaus and threw him across the room and he hit the wall, leaving a mark. Isabella let got of me and her and Marisol walked up to Klaus. Klaus got off the floor slowly and looked up at the both of them. He ran up to them at vampire…or I guess you'd call it hybrid speed and went after the girl but Isabella brought her hand up and Klaus was thrown back.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Klaus said as he moaned from the pain.

"You didn't tell us" Isabella said.

"Tell you what?"

"About the curse! About Vlad! You didn't tell me the curse was fake! You told me the reason you needed us was to help you with the curse and I just find out now that Vlad needs three doppelgängers for his stupid vampire bride thing and I just find out that you had a sister that just looked like me? The Original doppelgänger. How could you keep that secret from me for this long?"

"Is that why you came? To yell at me?"

"No," Marisol said.

"We came to tell you we're leaving. No more lies. You have fun on your own because it looks like the only person you'll have is yourself," Klaus gave her a glare. "Good bye, 'friend'"

Marisol and Isabella turned around and walked towards the door and were almost there until someone ran up to Marisol, turned her around and shoved his hand into her heart. Marisol groaned in pain.

"No!" Isabella screamed as she stood there, praying for her not to die.

"You wouldn't" Marisol said with a tear rolling down her eye.

"I would" The familiar voice said. Where did I hear it before? Marisol quickly turned grey and fell to the floor.

"No!" Isabella screamed as she fell to Marisol's side and started crying into her hands, after a couple of minutes, she looked up at Klaus with her wet eyes.

"Why?"

"Consider it a warning" The person said, facing there back at me dropped Marisol's heart and turned and then, I froze for a second and so did he.

Mason. It was Mason.

"Alex?" He asked with his eyes wide open.

I took a couple steps towards him. "Mason?" I asked. "Is...Is that really you?"

"Oh my gosh," he said as he walked up to me and touched my face with his clean hand and started rubbing it. "I can't believe you're here"

"I'm more shocked then you. What are you doing here?"

"He works for me" Klaus said as he walked over to us. He then looked at Isabella. Isabella got up and then ran out of the apartment and was gone.

"Go wash yourself up and leave" Klaus said as he walked in between us.

"But" Mason said.

"I. Said. Go."

Mason nodded and looked at me one more time before leaving the apartment. That didn't just happen...did it?

"Now," Klaus said smiling at Stefan. "Where were we?" He grabbed a knife that laid on the table and stabbed in into Stefan's chest.

"No!" I ran up to pull Klaus off but Klaus pushed me off and I fell to the ground. I watched Stefan suffer and Klaus kept the knife in his chest.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked. "It's scraping against you heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead"

"Don't!" I screamed at I got up from the ground. Klaus looked at me and so did Stefan. "He's just trying to save Damon. His brother. I'd do the same" Klaus gave me a look before turning back to Stefan.

"The witches," Stefan said. "Said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want"

Klaus took the knife out of Stefan's chest and walked over to the island and placed the knife on there. Stefan fell to the ground in pain and I ran over to him to help him up.

"Trouble is," Klaus said as I heard him pour something into a glass. "I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless," I still held onto Stefan and he sat on the floor and I sat beside him. I heard Klaus' footsteps as he walked over to us and bent down and came face to face with us and he waved a glass of blood in front of us.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent," he then stood up straight. "1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true _ripper_," Stefan look down at the ground and we both knew he was talking about him. I started rubbing his shoulder to try and comfort him. "Sound familiar?" He asked as he took a ship of blood.

Stefan lifted his head up. "I haven't been that way in a very long time"

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave town"

"You ass," I stood up and stood my ground right in front of him. "How can you do that to him? Can't you see he suffered enough and now he's trying he get better. Be human. You'll never understand that because you'll always be a monster," Klaus didn't say anything. "Is that how Marina viewed you?"

Klaus glared at me as he grabbed my throat and pinned my high against the wall. "You'll regret saying that" he said as I started grabbing for air.

"Let her go!" I heard Stefan say. "Why? I'd be doing you a favor killing her"

"Let her go…and I'll do whatever it is you want"

"Stefan-" I tried getting out but I couldn't breath.

Klaus turned around and looked at him. "What about your cure?"

"If you let her go and give me the cure, I'll do whatever you want…for however long you want"

Klaus looked at me and smiled. "Sounds like a plan, mate," he let go of my throat and I fell on my knees and started coughing as I breathed in and out. Klaus grabbed my shoulders and started pushing me out. "Time for you to go"

"Wait!" I flipped around and looked at Stefan. "Don't do this," I looked at Stefan but started at me blankly. I turned around and looked at Klaus. "I'll go with you. Just give Stefan the cure and I'll go with you. I won't try to run and I'll do whatever it is you tell me to do?"

Klaus, again, looked between me and Stefan. "I think I'll take the crazy vampire over a pathetic human" He grabbed me and started pushing me out the door.

"Stefan!" I called "Don't do this!"

By that time, Klaus already pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. I was out but I still had Damon to deal with. I decided to go to the Salvatore Boarding House to wait for Stefan and help Damon.

XXXXX

I was already walking threw town, on my way to the boarding house until my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Elena and answered it right away.

"Elena, hi I'm-"

"What the hell happened to you?" she interrupted me. "We've been looking for you for and hour and you guys get up and leave"

"No, that's not what happened. Klaus kidnapped me"

"He what?"

"Yes, he was going to take me to Vlad…I…I think"

"How did you get out?"

"Stefan came by. He offered a trade. He's going to try to get a cure for Klaus for Damon…oh right you don't know-"

"I already know. We all do"

"How?"

"That's what I'm phoning you about. Damon ran off"

"What?"

"Yeah, I went to the Boarding House and the police showed up and tried to take Damon but he ran off. He's running around town and he's been bitten by a werewolf. Who knows what he's thinking? Where are you?"

"I'm just entering town. Listen, I'll go look for him. Can you do the same?"

"I…can't exactly?"

"Why?"

"When I went to the Boarding House and the sheriff came by, she took me to the station and now I'm stuck in here?"

"And she didn't bother taking you phone?"

"No, she's too busy trying to find Damon…but…I think I know a way out"

"Ok, I'll go looking for Damon. I'll call you if I find him"

I then hanged up my phone and ran into town searching threw the town for Damon. About half an hour in my search, I finally found Damon behind the movie screen.

"Damon!" I called as I ran up to him. He looked horrible. He was drenched in sweat, he looked like he was on drugs and he looked like he was such a mess.

"Isabella?" He asked looking at me funny.

"No Damon it's me, Alex," I grabbed hold of him. "Come on, lets get you home" Then I fell and it went to darkness.

XXXXX

_I awoke in a garden, the one that looked like the visions I had of Isabella. I turned and saw Isabella reading a book on a bench and an arch covered in veins hovered over top of her. She smiled as she read the page and twirled a strand of hair between her figures. _

_"Miss Giordano" I turned and saw Damon walking up to her with his arm behind his back. He looked so different. More like a gentleman then what he is like today. _

_Isabella looked up and gave him a smile as she placed the book on the bench and stood up, straighten her dress and walked up to Damon. "Mr. Salvatore," she said with a smile. "To what do I owe the great pleasure to your company this beautiful afternoon?"_

_ Damon paused for a second and started at her and then realized what he was doing and shook his head. "I was…hoping…you'd…like to join me on a…walk this afternoon. Your father and lent me the horses and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me"_

_ Isabella smiled. "It would be an honor, Mr. Salvatore" _

_Damon smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. "Great! I mean…that would be wonderful"_

_ "Mr. Salvatore?"_

_ "Yes Miss Giordano"_

_ "Since…we will be married in a month…I want you…to kiss me" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I want…to…see what it's like. Please?" Damon nodded and leaned in and she did as well and they leaned in closer and closer and then-_

XXXXX_  
><em>

I opened my eyes and saw Damon leaning over me. "Damon, what happened?" I asked.

"Miss Giordano," he said as he stared at me in the eye. "If I do this promise you won't tell my brother"

"Damon what are you talking about?"

"He get's awfully jealous"

"Damon it's me," he leaned in closer. "It's me"

Then our lips touched and he started kissing me hard and passionate. I tried pushing him off but he was too strong.

He finally let go and I screamed, "Damon it Alex!"

His eyes then opened wide. "Alex?" He then turned over and fell on the ground and passed out.

XXXXX

I phoned Elena and told her I found Damon and I already brought him back to the Boarding House. She told me she just got out of the station and she'd be over soon. I took Damon to his room and placed him on the bed and ran over to the bathroom and grabbed a tea towel to wipe the sweat off of his face.

Damon finally woke up a little while after we arrived there and he opened his eyes slowly. "Alex" he whispered as I ran to his side.

"Damon," I said as I stood by his bed side. "Everything's ok"

"Alex, get out of here. I could hurt you"

"Friends don't leave friends in need. I won't leave you"

"Get out of here" he then started groaning in pain and started coughing.

I jumped on the bed immediately and grabbed onto his hand and started patting his forehead down the towel. "It's fine. It's going to be ok"

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice"

"Don't…blame yourself" "I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?"

I nodded. "I promise"

Just then, Elena burst threw the door. "Oh my god," she said. "Where the hell was he?"

I got off the bed and walk up to her. "Just…running around town," she nodded. "So…I'm just…going to go downstairs and take a…breather and I'll bring him some water when I come back up"

I passed her the towel. "Ok" she said with a nod.

I walked out the door and downstairs and into the kitchen and started thinking about Stefan. What was he thinking? I should be the one making a deal with Klaus instead of him. I got mixed up into this, not him.

I grabbed a cup out from the cupboard and filled it up with water and came back upstairs and went down the hall and was about to walk in but stopped when I saw Elena kissing Damon on the bed. My mouth dropped open as I witnessed it happening. I couldn't believe this was happening. Elena pulled apart from Damon.

"Thank you" Damon said to her.

"Your welcome"

"Well" I jumped and dropped the glass I had in my hand when I saw Katherine standing beside me.

Elena jumped off the bed and stood beside it. Her eyes opened wide when she laid eyes on me. "Did you just see that?" she asked.

"Every part" I said not looking at her.

"Anyway," Katherine said. "It's me you should be thanking. I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure" she said as she held a red vile up in the air and then walked over to Damon. She looked at Elena. "I thought you were dead"

"I was" Elena responded.

Katherine walked over to Damon's bed and leaned on it as she gave Damon the cure. "You got free" he said to her.

"Yup. Finally"

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one" she then got off the bed.

"Is Stefan here? Where is he?" I asked.

Katherine gave me a smile. "Are you really going to care?"

"Damn it, Katherine. Where is he?"

Her smile faded away and she held up the red vial. "He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon"

"What does that mean? Gave himself over?"

"He just…sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good bye, Alex," she turned around and went to walk out. "Oh," she stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "It's ok to love them both. I did" She tossed me the vial and then she disappeared.

Elena and Damon looked at me with wide eyes as I could feel the tears filling in my eyes. "I…I gotta go" I said as I ran out the room and down the stairs.

"Alex wait!" Damon called. I ignored him and continued running. I almost made it to the door but then he stood right in front.

"Wow, you heal fast," I said as I went to walk around him but he took a step in front of me. "Damon get out of my way"

"Not until we talk first"

"What is there to talk about?"

"That kiss between me and Elena"

"I honestly don't care"

"That was just a good bye kiss. Nothing more"

"Yeah right" I went to walk around him again but he stood in front of me again. "Would you have rather it been you?"

"Yes!" I then put my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. "I have to go" I walked around him and almost made it to the door.

"Wait"

"Wh-" I said and then his lips touched mine and kissed me with those soft, cold lips that sent a shiver down my spine.

We then pulled apart and he looked at me for an answer. The tears started coming.

"I…I can't do this" I opened the door and slammed it behind me as I ran out the door.

I can't be a Katherine. I love Stefan with all my heart and now he sacrificed his life for me. Damon has feelings for me now and there's something in side me that wants him to but I staying loyal to Stefan and I always will. I will not stop looking for you Stefan. I won't stop until it kills me

* * *

><p>That the the end of The Beginning of a Love Story. I hoped you all enjoy it. Thank you everyone for all your reviews. As you already know, I am doing season 3. It will be called 'Blood is Thicker Than Water'. Credits go to grapejuice101 for helping me pick a title.<p>

Now, I'm not the best at movie editing but I did make a trailer for Blood is Thicker Than Water and its on YouTube. I will put it in my profile.

I'm thinking of posting the next story in a week or so and I will post on here that the next story is up and running.

Thank you everyone for reading my story.

Kitkat


	17. Sequel

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you know that the sequel of 'The Beginning of a Love Story' is up now on Fanfiction. It is called, 'Blood is Thicker Than Water'

Hope you guys like it!

Kitkat


End file.
